Center of the Circle
by MarauderMac
Summary: When it's all over and Harry has lost everything, Ginny sends him back in time to try and fix it. Harry must now save Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione & the Wizarding world, hope Ginny will love him this time around and not get caught! HG WIP
1. Prologue

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 1 Prologue

"Ginny, no, Ginny, stay with me just a little longer!" Harry Potter whispered frantically as he held his dying wife's hand. "Just a little longer."

"Harry, it's time. Use the spell." She said back. Her voice was soft and strained and gave Harry the impression that it caused her no small amount of pain to speak.

"No, we could have hours yet. I won't leave you- not yet." Harry told her. The tears started again and rolled down his cheeks.

"Harry, listen to me, when you get back there and you see me you have to remember that I'm only 10."

"I know, I know, but it will be so hard."

"I know. Just remember that in this point I'm in love with The Boy Who Lived, not you. You have to be my friends first and show me what kind of person you are."

"I will, I'll go slow."

"And ask her to the Yule Ball for Merlin sake." She told him in her nagging voice that Harry adored, but in all honesty he adored everything about her.

"I will. Do you think I should try and be friends with her- you right away, or should I wait?"

"No, once she starts Hogwarts you should reach out to me."

"But what about the Chamber?"

"Destroy the diary right away."

"But isn't that what made you fall in love with me- you know, just at first."

"Oh Harry, that's not true. I loved that you saved me, obviously, but I had been completely in love with you since the day I put my elbow in the butter dish and you didn't laugh."

"Okay I'll be sure not to laugh this time either." Harry looked down at her body. Her shivers wouldn't go away and she was turning slightly blue. He looked deeply into her eye's and smile. Her eye's were her power, and her weakness. Since the first time Harry had really looked into them he had started to understand this elusive girl. They could be soft, or joking, or blazing. They told you everything she couldn't say with her words.

"I love you so completely." Harry told her softly. She smiled genuinely at that, though she couldn't hide the wince caused by her final movement.

"I love you now and always, and the next time around I know I will love you again."

"I know. What I don't know is how I'm going to be friends with you. We were never very good at that."

"No, we weren't. You know me, you know me better then anyone. Take me flying, treat me like one of the guys, but make time to remind me that you know I'm a girl."

"How-"

"Buy me a girly present."

"Something pink?" He teased.

"At least with a pink bow. But you do know that my favorite color was purple, right?"

"Don't start saying 'was'." Harry told her sadly.

BANG!

"They'll be here soon." Ginny told him calmly.

"I know, but the wards will last another hour or two."

"But I won't."

BANG!

"Ginny..."

"You should go. I can't hang on anymore and if the wards collapse and you don't have enough time to get out of here this all will have been for nothing."

"I know."

BANG!

"Now, Harry. Go NOW."

"I'll see you soon, Wildcat."

"And I'll see you Snidgey."

"I'm not going to let you call me that next time around."

"Oh yes you will. You love it, Cub.

"That's better."

BANG! BANG!

"NOW, GO HARRY" Ginny yelled frantically. Harry stood and walked to the center of the circle. He looked one last time at the love of his life and mouthed the three words he could never say enough. Then he pointed his wand at his chest and said the incantation that would save her. It would save his Ginny, and it would save Ron and Hermione. It was save his unborn child and the Weasley clan. It would save all of Wizarding world.

"Fatum aetas capio rursus aetas novem." For a moment nothing happened and Harry was sure that it hadn't worked. He looked back at Ginny in a panic and her eyes mirrored his. Before he said a word, though, there was an explosion and a blinding light that killed Harry, Ginny and the army of Death Eaters pounding down the door to Godric's Hollow.

Harry took that moment before his death to appreciate how truly beautiful his wife is, or was. With her bulging stomach and bloodied face and chest she was still the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

(A.N. See you soon.-Mac.)


	2. So He Began

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 2. So He Began

Harry Potter had been tortured by Death Eaters for hours, held under Voldamort's Cruciatus, and witness to the gruesome murder of innocent children by the hundred. He had lost every person he had ever loved, lost his child and his wife. But none of that prepared him for the pain of waking up that morning. The screams that he couldn't hear himself making penetrated the homes of families all over the neighborhood, but more relevant to his situation, they woke the sleeping Dursley's one floor up from him. Vernon and Petunia Dursley couldn't even be mad, they were so frightened. They were sure that was their nephew being murdered or worse and were almost thankful for all the noise he was making. Perhaps the killer would get spooked and run for it and not have time to hurt them. After a few minutes, when the screaming still had not stopped, Vernon took the bat from his son's second bedroom and slowly descended the stairway. He found nothing out of sorts so he preceded towards the cupboard. He unlocked it and looked in on his nephew. He was still screaming, but was quickly loosing his voice. Vernon paniced and decided the to shut him up; he put a beefy hand over the small boy's mouth and clamped it shut. After a moment the boy simply passes out from the pain and lack of oxygen.

Vernon dragged his limp body from the cupboard and into the living room. He lifted him onto the couch.

"Petunia! I think something might be wrong with him!" He yelled up to his wife. To anyone with more human fiber than a teaspoon that statement would have been appalling and gross, but for the Dursleys that actually formed some sort of logic.

Petunia slowly descended the stairs to look at the small boy. He was pail and thin, but that was nothing unusual for him. Besides that it looked as though he was only sleeping. She was about to enter the living room when she heard the sounds of a siren coming closer. She exchanged a quick glance with her husband and then went to the door and threw it open. The police man got out of his car and saw Petunia waving him over. He ran to her door quickly and went passed her into the house.

"In here." Vernon yelled.

-----------------

When Harry next woke he was still in pain, but it was the kind of pain you get when you break your leg- so it was decidedly better than before. He tried opening his eye's but found it much too bright. Instead he attempted to move his arms. He found he could do this with relative ease, so he felt out towards the bedside table and felt around for his glasses. He located them and gently placed them on his face. He figured his eye's had adjusted to the brightness the his eyelids could not block out and decided to open them again. He was startled when he heard the turning of a page off to his left. He looked over that way and saw a nurse reading a small leather bound book. She had yet to notice he was up, but as he made to sit up she finally glanced his way.

"Oh, you're awake. Now, now, don't get up."

"I-ah!"

"Oooo, don't speak either. It may be a few weeks until your voice is usable again. My name is Nurse Joan, or just Joan. I'm going to step out for a moment to get your doctor." As she left the room with a reassuring smile Harry took a moment to appreciate his surroundings. He was in a Muggle hospital and from what he could garner looking down at his body he was ten years old. And boy was he short. He had never grown into a giant, but had ended up about 5" 11' and while always lean he had put on considerable muscle in the final four years of his life that he spent hunting horcrux's. His thought were interrupted as the portly nurse named Joan returned with a white haired man in a white shirt and white doctors coat.

"Hello Harry. I'm Dr. Murphy, and since you can't talk I'm going to take a minute and go over everything about your condition and then in the end if you have questions you can write them down. First, though, we wanted you to know that your family would be here, but they seem to have had another emergency with your aunt and had to go, but I'm sure they'll be back soon, so don't worry." _Liar._ Harry thought. "Okay? Great. Unfortunately I probably have more questions for you than answers so lets get those out of the way first."

The doctor really wasn't lying about not knowing anything. They had no idea what had been wrong with him, or why he was any better now. All they did was give him painkillers and medicine to heal his throut. Beyond that all they could do was give him a pen and pad of paper and the remote to the television in his room. Harry felt a little bad for the doctor. Here was a man who predicated his entire profession and probably life on the idea that there was a rational, medical reason for everything that happened to the body, and Harry had no doubt that this man would wonder for the rest of his life about the mystery that was Harry J. Potter.

Harry was quite pleased to hear that he would need to spend the following week in the hospital. One thing was for sure this time, and that was that Harry would not be spending one minute more than necessary in the company of his relative. So his first order of business was finding himself a new family.

The book that he and Ginny had found that detailed this spell suggested you reappear around wizards so that they could stun you immediately and then had the proper ways of healing you. The first book they found was only theoretical, it stated that there were no known cases of this spell being used, but logically if it had been used and a person changed something why would they tell the whole world? Harry knew that he surly wouldn't. The book had been accompanied by several pieces of handwritten parchment that, if they were to be believed, were a 'documented' case of this form of time travel- or the greatest 'do-over' in history as Ginny had called it. In these notes Harry found that his Great-great-great Uncle had traveled back in time one year to save the life of his wife and two children when they had been killed in a explosion in his son's potion's lab. Harry had taken it a step further- or nine steps further- and gone back ten years. Looking at the calender told him it had been ten years and one week.

This Uncle had described the process as extremely painful. Extreme didn't even begin to cover it, he thought. That was the easy part. Now he just had to survive the next few years of his life over and try to fix everything and save the life of everyone he loved. Not to mention meet the love of his life and mother of his unborn child like she were a stranger. Piece of cake.

Later that day Harry was moved the children's ward and into a room with nine other boys. They were suffering from a variety of illnesses and their prognosis was likewise varying. These boys would no doubt be terrified of Dudley, but seeing as his relatives had yet to visit there was no way for the whale to intimidate these boys. So they actually befriended Harry, something that had never happened in his original timeline.

Harry felt that even if he could talk he might not have felt so inclined. Being a 20 year-old married wizard in the middle of his quest to save man and wizard kind can make it hard to relate to five to ten year-old boys. So Harry spent most of his time thinking. He wanted to make notes and lists about his plan for the coming years but couldn't risk being found out. He did decide, though that he wanted to start his magical education a little early, and to do that he would need to go to Diagon Alley.

The thought had crossed his mind to write down the hidden locations of all the Horcrux's and owl Dumbledore. He could take the list and dispose of them, and then in Forth year Harry could kill Voldamort in the graveyard and everything would be finished- tied up in a neat little bow. The only problem with this was Dumbledores implicit and unwavering trust in Severus Snape. If the Headmaster were to receive this letter he would undoubtedly contact his closes confidant, Snape, and request his help destroying these Horcrux's. Dumbledore's trust in Snape had lasted until the moment Snape had pulled his wand that night on the astronomy tower. Harry had his suspicions once agian confirmed when he found Snape standing over the dead bodies of his two best friends along with his newborn niece and God daughter Abigail. Ron and Hermione's death had been only weeks before and the sting had not faded yet- the only thought that overshadowed it was the grief of his own wife and unborn child.

Getting pregnant in war time is never a good idea, but when you are at the head of this war, and literally leading the charge getting pregnant can be your downfall. Despite their vigilant use of the contraceptive potion Hermione and Ginny had both found themselves pregnant within the span of six months. In the brief moment Harry allowed himself to think about it he couldn't help but smile at the thought that Ron's daughter and his own child would be so close in age. They would have been in the same year in Hogwarts, they would have ridded the express together and been the new generation of Potter/Weasley children to terrorize the school. He even hoped that the carefree, mischievous gene skipped a generation and he would end up with a little James Potter.

That was all gone now, though. All that was left was the small hope that Harry could destroy the Horcrux's before June 24th 1995: the day of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

No, contacting, or including the Headmaster was too risky. They only person Harry would include would be his Godfather, and later- much later- Ginny. Harry would get him out of prison this year if he could, and tell him everything, and the two of them would finish this together. All it would take to get his Godfather freed was one well written letter to Dumbledore claiming he stumbled upon the Leaky Cauldron and thus Diagon Alley and read an article in an old Daily Prophet. He could request a visit; which legally could not be denied him, and would 'learn' his Godfather had no trial. He would then throw his considerable fame, and therefor influence, behind getting him a trial and then freed, From there his path was slightly hazy, but this step was clear.

Cedric Diggory was the first casualty of this deadly war, but that was a life he couldn't save until later. His Godfathers life he could save now, so he began to plan.

(A.N. Sorry if you saw the first version of this. I somehow managed to upload an old and horribly spelled version. The content has not changed. Sorry for the confusion- I'm very new at this. -Mac.)


	3. I Don't Get Out a Lot

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 3: I Don't Get Out a Lot

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading the list of prospective student for the upcoming year. He had been having an average summer so far. When the students were gone the school seemed much lonelier and far too quiet, but he was keeping busy.

He was startled by a tap at his office window. He stood and let in a large brown owl that looked to be from the post department. He detached the letter and saw it was written on lined Muggle paper with a single piece of tape holding the paper closed. Interested, Dumbledore opened the letter and after reading the first line of post nearly missed his chair as he began to sit. He read:

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

My name is Harry Potter and if I have learned anything about this world or myself in the past week it is that that is a name you know very well. When I stumbled on Diagon Alley I am sure I learned things that I was not meant to know, but there was one thing I wanted to talk to you about.

I apparently have a Godfather in jail. I would like to meet him. In fact he is apparently my legal guardian and I would like your help setting it up. A lady in the store told me you were the headmaster of the school here in Britain and gave the impression that you could help me. I don't want to make a fuss, but I've never known my parents, and my relatives refuse to talk about them.

If you don't know who I am, or don't know who Sirius Black is, or are not in a position to help me then could you please explain, and if it is the last option please recommend someone from your government who could help me. I feel a little silly giving my letter to an owl, but this one looks trustworthy and the teller told me that it would get to you. My tenth birthday is in a week so perhaps that would be a good time to meet him. I am not sure my relatives would like an owl coming to the house so if you could respond by regular post that might be better.

Thank you

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter stumbling upon Diagon Alley. Harry Potter discovering he is famous. Harry Potter finding he has a felon as a Godfather, and most importantly wanting to meet the man. This was not good. This was _so_ not good.

------------

Harry Potter sat in his cupboard feeling very pleased with himself. He had sent the letter yesterday so assuming the owl was only slightly slower that Hedwig was- no, as Hedwig _is_- then the Headmaster had received the letter sometime earlier this morning.

He would not immediately act, he would call together Snape and McGonagall and hopefully Remus. They would fight and argue until they were blue in the face, but then decide that they had no other option. They would then take a day or two planning the visit and then stop by the house. Dumbledore would undoubtedly come by himself to greet his famous future pupil and give him the old twinkle-eyed-grandfather routine. That could convince Harry to do anything last time around, but he was wise to Dumbledore's tricks by now and wouldn't let himself be handeled. Dumbledore could be a sneaky, manipulative meddler, but he was only trying to help and in the end he had the same goals as Harry did himself. So he wouldn't fault the man for his weaknesses, only concentrate on how to be even more sneaky and manipulative himself.

The exact timeline of events in the next week did not really matter and it was not the reason he was so pleased with himself. Harry was reveling in the serendipitous turn of events that brought about the letter. He was only nine, but he still had all of his magical power and memories, so he wasn't really nine at all. He Apparated to an alley behind the Leaky Cauldren and then wondered in. He gave a slightly dazed and lost look to Tom the barkeep and before he could snap his fingers Tom was opening up the doorway into Diagon Alley.

Harry hoped that if his Godfather really did get free Harry would either be able to live with the man or visit him on a regular basis, and that meant contact with the magical world. Even more importantly it meant that when he got to Hogwarts and knew things no 11 year-old should know he could always say that Sirius had taught him. Genius! I say.

Seven day's later found Harry just as smug, but even more bored. Being nine was dull. He had no friends or anyone to talk to, and all he could do was sit around and think. And by think that mostly meant think about Ginny. Harry had stolen a few quid from his Aunts pocketbook for the owl and they had, of course, noticed this. That is how he found himself locked in the cupboard for the tenth consecutive hour. He had an inkling that his relatives were purposely giving him copious amounts of water and no bathroom breaks in the hopes that he would wet himself. A horrifying thought weather you are ten or twenty. His birthday was today, and so far it had not been his best.

No that title was saved for his 18th birthday when he proposed to Ginny with his mothers ring. She had been two weeks from her 17th birthday at the time and the day after her birthday they had been married by the Minister of Magic himself in her office with Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Bill as witness. That was all that was left of the Weasley family, but for that day they were happy; something that had become a bit of a rarity in their lives. As Harry sat there and thought of his now 7 year-old wife, there was a knock at the front door.

"Hello Mr. Dursley. I have come to speak with young Mr. Potter, if he is in."

"You! You're one of his kind. I won't have you in my home. Out. He'll meet you in the park in ten minutes. Out. Out. Out!" He then preceded to slam the door in the face Albus Dumbledore himself. Vernon walked to the cupboard and unlocked it. Harry scrambled out of the little space and stood in front of his uncle. He found he couldn't stand still and began an obnoxious dance that involved hoping from one foot to the other while holding his hands in front of his pants.

"Oh, all right. Use the bathroom." He said exasperatedly. Harry didn't need telling twice and sprinted for the loo. After he releived himself he joined his Uncle in the hallway. "Boy, go to the park. Talk to the old man, but **don't** tell Petunia. If she asks I let you out and you left to play for the day. Anything you learn you will never mention. Understood?" Vernon said. Harry could tell he was trying to sound menacing, but it didn't work. But for the sake of appearances he nodded humbly.

"Yes Uncle." Harry said quickly. He ran to the door and sprinted towards the park. Dumbledore was sitting on the park bench with his back to Harry. He was sitting next to a thin man who had sand blond hair that looked to be going grey

"Hello." Harry said in his best 10 year-old boy voice. Both men turned and looked at the boy. Lupin smiled nervously and Dumbledore stood.

"Well, hello Harry Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"You got my letter then. I was starting to worry."

"No worries my boy. I would have sent a letter, but I confess the details of the Muggle mail system have always perplexed me." Harry smiled at the thought and even Dumbledore laughed at his own eccentricities. He then turned to Lupin and motioned for him to join the two. He stood and walked in front of Harry. His head was slightly bowed and he looked extremely sheepish. He couldn't stop looking at Harry, but still had yet to speak. "This is my good friend Remus Lupin."

"Hello. Are you a teacher at his school?" Harry asked. He knew it was a mean thing to say, considering how badly Remus wanted that, but if he could plant the idea in the Headmasters head perhaps he could have his wish a year early.

"Alas, no. He was a great friend of your fathers, and also of Sirius Blacks." Dumbldore said.

"Really? Oh, wow. What were they like? What did they do? Where did the live? Do you think-"

"Harry, my boy. Hold on there. I know you must have many questions, but at this time we are on a bit of a schedule. So perhaps we can talk a little and then go see your Godfather."

"Really? I can see him? Today? Let's go. Let's go right now." Harry said with a light in his eye's that he didn't need to fake. He saw Remus flinch again at the sight of Harry's excitement.

"We'll see to that in a moment, but first I thought you would like to know a little about the man." Ahh, there was the old Dumbledore. He plans to tell horror stories and scare me out of my curiosity. Well, it won't work, but I'll let you try.

"Okay. So he was friends with my father, but what about my mother. They were friends too?"

"Yes, the three were very close." Remus told him in a strained voice.

"Was he best friends with my dad?" Pause.

"Yes." He told him reluctantly.

"What did he do? Why is he in jail." At this Remus looked to the Headmaster.

"He betrayed your parents and killed many innocent people."

"No! How did he betray them?" He asked the old Headmaster.

"He told the man who was trying to kill them where they were hiding."

"Well, how do you know it was him and not someone else?"

"He was the only one who knew." Remus finally said.

"Well, what did he say at his trial?" The two shared a shamed look.

"..."

"He did have a trial, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid not. It was different times and things were very crazy then, But let me assure you of his guilt."

"Well, I don't care. Nobody know's a person like their best friend and I want to know about my father."

"Well, my boy, that is why I have brought his other very good friend Remus here."

"Okay-that's great. And really appreciate that, but I'm not dumb. I see what you're trying to do. No matter what you say about him I'm still going to want to meet him."

"Harry..."

"I mean it." Dumbledore looked again to Remus and had a silent conversation. In the end it was apparent that Albus had won and the two turned back to the young boy.

"All right Harry. We can go."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"All right, let's go."

"Okay. Now we are going there by Portkey. Do you know what that is."

"No."

"It will teleport us."

"Really? Cool."

"Yes, very cool. Now if you will put a finger on this old watch here."

When they landed it was in a small receiving room. There were four stern Magical Law Enforcement Aurors standing rigidly by one door. When then saw that people had arrived they approached and one gave a hand to the fallen Harry.

"Mr. Dumbledore."

"Yes, hello Kingsley. May I introduce Mr. Rumus Lupin and young Mr. Harry Potter." If Harry hadn't been so excited at the prospect of seeing his long dead godfather he would have noticed that the eyes of the four men bulged out unnaturally far from their heads. He did see the door, though, and immediately made a bee line for it.

"Is he this way?" He asked excitedly. He reached up towards the doorknob but one of the Aurors stood in his way.

"As you can see we were unable to dissuade Mr. Potter from his considerable excitement for meeting Mr. Black."

"I can see." Kingsley said in a professional voice. "Well, Mr. Potter. Since the man is still your legal guardian we are obligated to allow you two to visit, but I must check you before you go in there. I am going to scan you using my wand."

"Oh, okay." The scan took about five minutes and was prolonged by Harry excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for them to open the door.

"Now Harry, I have to warn you that he may not be what you expect. He has been here for many years and..." Lupin said, "He might not want to talk to you at all is all I'm saying."

"Okay, Remus. I get it. But can we start already." Harry said. In his world the man had been dead for five years, and that was longer than the entire time he had ever known him. The chance to see him, to speak to him was too good to pass up. They slowly opened the door and ushered Harry into a chair at a cold metal table. Remus stayed behind, deciding not to face his old friend.

Harry sat and looked to the other door across from where he entered. He didn't have to wait log before Sirius was shown in. He looked slightly better than when Harry had seen him that day in the Shrieking Shack, but it still wasn't good. He was very thin and old looking with as much grey hair as Remus. His eye's darted around the room in confusion until they landed on Harry. Harry stood from the table and walked until he was right in front of the man.

"Hello."

"H-harry." Sirius said. He sounded much like Harry had when he had used his voice the first time in the hospital. Harry looked around the room at the six others congregated. They saw his look and all but Kingsley quietly exited.

"I was told that you are my Godfather."

"I- I am, Harry."

"Oh." Harry appeared to be thinking about this for a moment. "I was told you were my father's best friend."

"I was."

"And I was also told that you betrayed my parents to their killer." Harry told him.

"I didn't Harry. I- It wasn't me." Harry had thought that his Godfather might not want to talk about these things, but per usual all it took was a small prod in the right direction and people would tell him just about anything, though, in fairness, it helps when you already know the information and therefor the right questions to get you what you wand. He felt no slight guilt over using people like this, but in the case of his Godfather it was necessary. For over an hour Sirius explained every detail of how he came to be there.

"So is that why I'm famous?"

"I guess so. Are you famous? I wouldn't really know. I don't get out a lot." Harry smiled at the man. Trust Sirius to make a joke about his own false imprisonment while still in jail.

"Hmm."

"What Harry?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I just had a really good idea, but I'll tell you next time I see you."

"N-next time?"

"Yeah next time. They have to let me back- you are my guardian, after all."

"I guess I am."

"Anyway, tell me a story about my father, or about my father and mother." Harry said. Sirius tried to smile at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I don't know what you've been told, but you are the spitting image of you father. The face, the hair, even those round glasses."

"Really? He wore glasses?"

"Oh yes. But your eye's. You have your mothers eye's." Harry smile. He'd never tire of hearing that.

"What did they do?"

"Well, they got married right after school. Your mother always wanted to work in Charms and Arithmancy- that's making spells. She had a good job lined up at the Ministry of Magic but when she found out she was pregnant she decided to put it off for a year, and after you were born she and James were already hiding so..."

"Oh,"

"Yes and then James. I don't know what he had planned long term, but I know that right out of school he was offered a reserve Chaser for a professional Quiddich team."

"A reserve what for a what team?" That was all Harry needed to say to start Sirius on a forty minute tangent on the in's and out's of the game. Harry couldn't help but think he was a little like Ron. Sirius was in the middle of describing the different moves when there was a knock at the door. The Headmaster entered.

"Harry, my boy, it is getting late, and you must get back to your Aunt and Uncles."

"AUNT AND UNCLES? What the hell does that mean? You don't mean that horrid Petunia?"

"Yeah, do I have to go back?"

"That's where you grew up? What about Mooney or one of Lily's friends, the Longbottoms?" Sirius asked.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said in a stern voice. He only looked at Harry, and his disgust for Sirius was plain for anyone to see. "Mr. Potter, we are leaving in five minutes."

"O-okay." Harry said. He looked to his Godfather and was suddenly overwhelmed. He took a few steps and threw his arms around his Godfather. It took a moment but the man finally hugged him back and held him close. Harry maneuvered his head near the man's ear. "I WILL get you out of here. If I have to break in here myself you will not live in here for ever. I promise you that." He said fiercely. Sirius let go and looked disbelievingly into Harry's eyes. Harry could see the man was on the brink of tears and it broke his heart. He hugged him quickly again and then followed Dumbledore out.

As Sirius watched him retreat he could do nothing but cry. He had a complete and total breakdown. He cried for fear that he would never see that boy again, he cried for fear that he might live there forever, he cried for James and Lily, he cried for the young wizard that grew up in the Dursley house, and he just cried.

As Harry landed back in the park he looked between the two adults. By the pale look Remus had Harry guessed that he had been listening, but by the confused look on the Herdmasters face Harry would guess that he hadn't.

"Mr. Lupin, it was very nice meeting you. I'd like a way to write you, but right now that's just not possible, so it may be a while. Thank you for taking me to see him." Harry turned the corner and around the tall hedge, but instead of going back home he Apparated outside the Leaky Cauldron. He had already written his letter and now all he needed to do was mail it.

-------

Thirty minutes later Barnabas Cuffe was packing up to floo home for the day when a Diagon Alley post owl tapped on his window. He let the bird in and examined the paper. As a pureblood he had no idea what kind of parchment this was but it was enough to peak his interest. He opened the letter and almost wet himself.

Dear Mr. Cuff,

My name is Harry Potter and I led to believe that that is a name you will recognize. If not, then let me explain. I am the son of Lily and James Potter.

I have just today visited Sirius Black in Azkeban Prison and am now fully convince he is innocent of the murders and he was sent there for-without trial. I would love for you to write a story about this and get it all out in the public. He is innocent and a good man and I will do whatever I have to to see him free and to likewise see myself free of my horrid Muggle relatives.

I feel that this is a story that might interest you and many others. If that is true I would like to meet you and tell you everything.

I live in Surry and I have no idea where your offices are, but I understand you have the power of teleportation (I don't know what you call it but you go from one place to another that is very far away in a split second). If that is so, perhaps you could meet me for a small interview and maybe a picture to go with your article. I am unable to receive mail right now, so I will be in the park at the corner of Wisteria Lane and Private Drive in Little Winging, Surry at 2:00 tomorrow. You can come, or you can send someone else. (Note: If I see Rita Skeeter I will run for all hell and send my next letter to the Quibbler) If you don't show I will assume you are not interested.

Thank you

Harry Potter.

Talk about your lucky day. Mr. Cuff had just won the lottery. People would beat each other over the head just for a picture of the Boy Who Lived, but an interview? a scandal? This was just to good to be true. Harkiss Waylad waked in at that moment. In a split second decision he decided it was Harkiss' lucky day as well. He had just landed the story of this life.

Harkiss Waylad was 60 and completely grey in the hair. He was Muggleborn and married to a muggle so he certainly understood the reason there could be no confirmation owl if the boy lived with Muggles, but he couldn't help but feel like this was a hoax. Imagine his surprise when a small black haired boy walked up to his bench and introduced himself as Harry Potter.

It took a moment to regain his wits after seeing the legendary scar, but once they got to talking he found the kid to be frighteningly straightforward. He was no-nonsense when it came to talking about his Godfather. It was clear that he was on a mission and Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge or Merlin himself couldn't stop him.

Remus Lupin was in his small cottage drinking tea early one evening. He was thinking about Harry and trying to decide weather he should visit him or not. Harry was probably just as confused as he was, and being only ten, who knew what he'd do. One thing was for sure, though, and that was to take thing's slow. There was no need for quick, brash action. At that thought an Extra Edition Daily Prophet arrived. Remus paid the delivery owl and sat down to read his paper.

HARRY POTTER SPEAKS...IN THE DEFENCE OF SIRIUS BLACK!

In a rare interview given by none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the topic of discussion was notorious killer and supporter of You Know Who, Sirius Orion Black. The man was once a close personal friend of the Potters and even young Harry's Godfather and guardian. When Harry learned of this fact just two weeks ago he was determined to meet the man. When Mr. Potter began asking questions he found that his Godfather had been in prison for nine years for a crime he claims to have never committed, and even more curiously he was never given a trial...

Remus didn't continue to read but picked up the floo and went strait to the three broomsticks to begin the long trek up to the school.

(A.N. Hello ladies and gents. Thanks jlyric, clt, Griffindor-Mom, Fk306, Caliko, Wolfawaken, insanityismytrademark and Thokul. Cheekymonkey- I use dates from the Harry Potter Lexicon time line. But I will keep it in mind and try not disappoint. Same goes for you James-Padfoot. RiaChan- He's Sirius, I can't have a story without him! As for Snidgey...(Thinks of what to say as I sit smugly at my computer) you'll just have to wait and find out- though if I do say so myself it is one of my more brilliant ideas.

As someone who has never reviewed a fic in her life I feel it would be very hypocritical of me to put a R&R note here but just know that they mean a lot to me. I'll see you all next week. -Mac.)


	4. You're Making Me Nervous

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 4 You're Making Me Nervous

It had been three days since Harry had given the interview. He figured there was the day of the interview, two days to write, and the next day publish; so this morning would be the day. He hoped someone from the Hogwarts staff would come to talk to him. If that happened, today would be the first day his 'guests' would show up. He waited outside on the front lawn again, but this time didn't disguise his leisure as chores.

Ever since Harry had gotten back from the hospital, almost two weeks ago, his relatives had been very skittish, in fact, the entire neighborhood had been. He figured that they just didn't understand him, and never would. That was fine with him; either way he figured it Sirius would be free and out of prison in the next week or two and then the rest would just fall away.

Harry lay on his back and looked up at the clouds. He was waiting for the time when he had friends, or Sirius, or books, or Quiddich, or anything to occupy himself. Being back here, being ten, Harry really didn't understand how he didn't go crazy at the Dursley's the first time around. It really was a remarkable feat.

Harry then thought about Peter Pettigrew. Every bone in his body shook with rage at the thought of that rat, but at the same time there was a calm logical voice that told Harry Scabbers was needed. If Harry outed the traitor right now he would surely be prosecuted and sent to Azkaban. While that would make Harry infinitely happy it would be such a huge deviation from the timeline. Harry needed Scabbers free and healthy until his escape at the end of his third year.

Harry needed to know when and where to kill Voldemort, and right now all he knew was the day of the third task in the graveyard. He couldn't do anything to mess up that day. If he changed too much before then it wouldn't happen and then Harry was right back where he started. Harry was almost sure he would regret this decision, but Peter had to stay where he was. Ron would take him to school and Sirius could identify him in third year and then let him escape. Speaking of Sirius...

"Hey kiddo." Harry sat up.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled and flung himself onto his Godfather. "You're out! It's only been three days, how is this possible? Why wasn't I at the trial?" Harry looked at his Godfather. He had a short haircut and had shaved his beard, he looked clean and well clothed though still very thin and pale, but overall this was the best Harry had ever seen his Godfather looking.

"Well, your article came out in an extra edition on the night you gave the interview, I was called to the Ministry the next morning, by lunchtime they were feeding me Veritesyrum, oh, that's truth serum so you can't lie, and by dinnertime I was a free man. I went to a Muggle hotel and slept for about fifteen hours and when I got up all I did was get a haircut a change of cloths and here I am."

"Wow, this is so cool, I thought it would take weeks, and here you are. Where are you going to live, can I go with you?" Harry asked.

"Ah, your evil plan comes out. You don't want me free, you just want somewhere else to stay!"

"No!"

"Ha! Don't deny it Cub."

"Cub? I like that."

"Well, get used to it, because it just became your official Marauder name and you're stuck with it."

"What's a Marauder?"

"Cub, you got a lot to learn, but first we need food, right?"

"Yeah, I'm always starving."

"I can tell, you're much too skinny." Look who's talking.

"So... Sirius, since you're my guardian does that mean I get to come with you to stay-always?"

"Well, right after they deemed me a free man I petitioned to take full time guardianship of you. I can also be your Muggle guardian."

"Yeah, that's be great!"

"Okay, I'm glad you said that because I have some papers here, and if you aunt signs them then we're halfway done. I could take you away from here and we'd be on our own."

"Just like that? There aren't all sorts of Muggle requirements?"

"Oh, there are, but Fudge will do just about anything for me right now so long as I don't sue them." Harry had a silent laugh to himself. Lupin had been right all those years ago. Sirius thought he was James. As far as Sirius knew Harry was 10 and should have no idea what this Fudge character, or perhaps food, had to do with an adoption petition. Harry didn't mind the way he acted, but to a third party their conversations would seem a little weird.

"Wow, when I gave that interview I never thought in a million years that three days later it would just me you an me. This is... this is..."

"Same for me kiddo. So are they home, we can do this before lunch."

"Yeah, Uncle Vernon is always home on Sunday." Harry grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the house.

"Uncle Vernon my Godfather is here and he wants to adopt me. You have to sign the papers!" Harry announced to the house. Sirius couldn't help but laugh. He knew there was a reason he liked this kid.

"What are you talking about, boy? Get in here."

"Hello Uncle Vernon. This is my Godfather. He just got released from prison and would like to adopt me. If you sign here and... here then I'll leave and never ever come back." Sirius watched the spectrum of emotion go passed Vernon's fat face. First there was anger and loathing at the very thought of his nephew, then there was fear at the mention of prison, then there was disbelief at the prospect of adoption, and finally there was undeniable joy written all over his face at the 'never ever come back' part. He looked like he had just one the lottery.

"Does Petunia need to be here, she's out."

Nope, you'll do." Sirius told him. Vernon looked at the paper for a moment and then signed on the dotted line. He turned the page and again signed. He did this for about fifteen pages until the end where he caped his pen, folded the paper and handed it to Sirius.

"Thanks. Bye then." Harry said cheerfully and marched out the door, still holding on to Sirius' sleeve.

"Wow that was so easy. Wait your stuff." Sirius said in semi-disbelief.

"What? I don't have any stuff. Not yet anyway. Seriously thought, you thought they'd fight for me? Nope, you're stuck with me."

"We're going to need to make a rule about the Serious/ Sirius jokes."

"I'm pretty sure I was seriously just saying seriously, not a Sirius/ serious joke. But if you think we need a rule..."

"You lost me about five seriously's ago, cub."

---------

And stuck with him he was. For the next two months the two did everything together.

They bought what Sirius called a medium sized house that actually five bedrooms all on the second floor. Normally this would be considered large, but for a millionaire like Sirius it was quite simple. Sirius took the master suite and Harry took the one right across the hall. Sirius joked that in five or six years he was going to wish he'd picked one a little down the hall to entertain the many girlfriends Sirius planned on Harry having, but Harry only laughed at this. He knew that when the time came he could do a wand less silencing and locking charm. Being 20 had to have some frivolous perks.

On the first floor there was a large living space and family room that connected right into the kitchen. There was also a library that Sirius used as an office and a formal dining room. Harry had no idea what they'd use that for, so right now it was where they put empty boxes after they bought something. Sirius had picked the house for two reasons. The first was because it reminded him nothing of his childhood home and second it had a yard big enough for Quiddich. There were heavy notice-me-not charms around the pitch, but no anti-Muggle one's.

For Harry the best part about the house was the fact it was in Kingsbridge, Devon. No more than five minutes from the Weasleys. He had, of course, not worked out a way to see them yet, but there would be time for that.

The house was simple, but beautiful. Since they lived out in the countryside their closest neighbors couldn't really be considered neighbors at all. The house was a painted in bright summer colors with lots of unstained wood and handmade furniture. The house was cool and comfy, but most of all it was all theirs.

Every morning Sirius would sleep in and Harry would sneak into his library and read some of his rare books collected from Grimmauld Place. Harry would cook breakfast and only then would Sirius show up. They would eat until they might explode at which point they went outside on their matching Nimbus 2000's and fly for an hour or two. Sirius had been amazed at Harry's natural talent and promised that by the time he was a fifth year he you be fighting off offers from Professional teams.

The two would spend the afternoon doing different things. Sometimes they went to Diagon Alley, or Muggle London to try and fill their house, other times they just went for fun. They went to a few Wimbourne Wasps games and that was now one of the dominant features in the decoration of Harry's room. Harry liked it because it made him feel more like a kid, though he didn't overdo the yellow and black stripes like Ron did with the Orange.

Much to the amusement of Sirius, Harry had insisted they go to a Wasps vs. the Chudley Cannons game. The only professional game Harry had ever seen was the world cup, but this game was very different. The pitch was much smaller but the enthusiasm for the game had not diminished. Souvenirs and cloths for both teams were sold around every corner, and true fans, Stingers, would make a buzzing noise when the other teams' chasers had the quaffle. The best part about the game was that Harry finally had an idea for how truly awful the Cannons were. They couldn't pass, couldn't fly, the keeper couldn't keep, the beaters couldn't beat- they were truly and unequivocally horrible, and Harry loved every minute of it.

He still had not told Sirius about who he really was. Every once and a while he would slip up and say something no ten year-old would ever say, or talk about magic in a way that there was no way he could know. Sirius gave him some funny looks at this, but never said anything. Though this was convenient for Harry it was probably not a good sign for Sirius. He either consciously or subconsciously thought Harry was James, or his years in Azkaban left him so desperate for normalcy that he would let anything slide. Harry thought this was probably a mix. Both things that could only be cured with time and the truth- two things that did not come right away.

By dinnertime Harry and Sirius were famished and would cook dinner together. For Harry and Sirius it was perfect, but underneath it all Harry was deathly afraid that if he told Sirius the truth it would all change. He would stop seeing him as cub.

-----------

The summer was coming to an end and Harry was about to start school again. With the change in weather, the change in scenery and the change in routine Harry found himself thinking about telling Sirius. He tried to make up logical or practical reasons why he couldn't tell Sirius everything, but the truth of the matter was he was simply terrified.

When Harry had come up with his plan to free Sirius early he was taking a big risk. He could have survived at the Dursley's, and he knew that Sirius survived the next three years until he would have broken out. But he changed that, and he did it for a reason.

Harry couldn't fix everything on his own. He needed help, he needed someone to be on his team, he needed someone to confide everything in. Initially Harry had sworn he would tell Sirius on their first full day in the new house, but when they moved in he felt like he was just getting to know Sirius and visa versa; so he waited. He decided to wait a week, and then a month, but at each arbitrarily picked date came and went Harry's fear mounted.

It was inevitable, though, and Harry figured as far as arbitrary dates go the first of September was a pretty good one. September the second was his first day at his new Muggle school. They were cleaning up after breakfast and today was the day.

"Common Cub, let's go pass the quaffle. I know you can catch the snitch, but versatility in the air is never a bad thing." Sirius said with a smile as he headed for the door.

"Sirius." The tone of voice caught his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I've got to talk to you about something."

"O-okay. What's up cub?"

"Can you sit. This will take a while. And I'm going to ask you not to interrupt because I know this will sound crazy and I just need you to hear me out. Okay."

"You're making me nervous."

"I know," Harry said. He sat down across the table from Sirius and perched on the edge of his seat. "So, have you noticed that sometimes I say something about magic or families or life in general and it seems really smart or like something no ten year-old should know? You give me this look like this 'where did that come from' look? Well, I'm going to tell you. I'm not 10. Not even close. I get my Hogwarts letter on my eleventh birthday while on vacation. I went to school and everything was mostly fine until my fourth year when Voldemort was resurrected and killed a friend of mine. Then in my fifth year you die trying to save me from Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries. Then in my sixth year I learn about Horcrux's and start to go looking for them. Severus Snape kills Dumbledore at the end of that year. I don't go back for my seventh year but I with my two friends Ron and Hermione and my then girlfriend Ginny go and hunt down the rest of the Horcrux's. We do that for four years until Voldemort finds out what we're doing. When he does he goes and makes about fifty of them and hides them all over the world. It was then that we figured the fight was basically over unless we could go back in time and defeat him before his creates all the new ones. So Ginny found a spell about time and fate and sacrifice that sent me back ten years to a day about two weeks from my tenth birthday. That's how I knew to visit you, that's how I know how to fly, that's how I know Dumbledore and Remus and everything else ten year-olds aren't meant to know."

Sirius looked at Harry for a minute like he was crazy. He looked scared and confused and like he couldn't even begin to process what was just said. Harry figured that was a pretty good response.

"Ask me things. Ask me things I have no way of knowing."

"Like..."

"Um, the Marauders Map. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Remus is Moony because he's a werewolf; Peter was Wormtail because he was a rat. You're Padfoot because you're a dog animagus, and my dad was Prongs because he was a stag. I know you didn't tell the Wizengamot about his rat form. You're probably waiting untill I'm at Hogwarts and then you're going to hunt him down. Am I right?" Sirius could only gape like a fish.

"I know the proper wand movement for every Defence spell you have in your library and I could do them if I had my wand." Harry thought of something that would convince him. "Oh!" He said excitedly. He stood from his chair and moved to the middle of the room and transformed into a giant black panther with green eye's and a tuft of grey hair above his right eye. He walked around a little and then changed back.

"So you see. I'm, you know, from the future."

"Yeah," Sirius said in shock. "I guess you are."

"Okay Padfoot, how about you think and I'll just hang out around the house and read your books. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Sirius said as he gazed unseeingly at the table before him.

Harry went to the study and pulled out the book on portkey creation he had found the week before. He was in there for about an hour before he heard Sirius approach.

"So...so Harry, can I ask you some stuff. Only a twenty year old would know?"

"Yes, that would be great." Sirius nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper. He read the first from the list.

"Um, what password does Dumbledore use?"

"Muggle sweets"

"And what is his bird?"

"Fawkes is a phoenix."

"And the Honeydukes secret passage is behind the..."

"Statue of a one eyed which on the third floor."

"Snapes nickname was-"

"Snivilus."

"Okay... can I see you change again. I think I'm okay."

"Ha! Sure Sirius." With no other preamble Harry turned into Cub. He had been called that the first time around because of Sirius. It didn't really make any since because he was a cat not a dog, but when he had mastered the form he was named in tribute to his Godfather. It appeared that in this future he would have the same nickname.

"That is one of the coolest things I've ever seen, but it's not as stealth as my Animagus."

"True, but I can jump onto the roof of a one story building. Can you do that?" He asked smugly. "So I bet you have a lot of questions."

"Yeah, millions, I don't even know where to start. Well, how did you get back here, why?"

"Voldemort comes back."

"What? WHEN?"

"Not for a few years, I came a little early to set things up."

"'Set thing's up'? What does that mean?"

"You know about the prophesy?"

"Some of it."

"Yeah, well...

---------

"Oh, you said best friends Ron and Hermione and then girlfriend Ginny. Huh? Huh?" Sirius said suggestively. The two had spent the entire afternoon detailing the major points of Voldamorts second reign and had now moved on to personal issues.

"Oh, you mean my wife of two years? Huh?" Harry said grinning.

"Wife? You were married?"

"Yeah, just after my 18th birthday, her 17th. She-she died the day I came back."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, you don't get it. She's the reason I came back. There are a lot of things to fix, but if I do this right I can save her, be with her. We only ever wanted to hang out and play Quiddich of sit out by the lake, you know- boring couple stuff. But all we ever did was fight the bloody war for the Order.

"We loved each other, but I can't say we really had a very happy marriage. Our honeymoon was crashed by Voldemort himself, our one year anniversary was the day Hogwarts fell, Ron and Hermione were killed the day she told me she was pregnant. And she died to send me back so I could fix it."

"Merlin, Harry. I- I don't know what to say." Sirius said honestly. "But, right now, she's fine, she's alive."

"I know, that's the only reason I can function at all. If she weren't here I don't know, I don't know what I'd do."

"So what's the plan? How are we going to do this? I mean, I'm assuming that's why you're telling me, so I can help."

"I don't think I can do this on my own, no, I know I can't do this on my own, but that's not the only reason.

"Just promise me that we'll be the same. The first time around I never really got to know you, in fact, I know you better right now then I ever have, and that's sad, but at the same time I'm only ten and if this works we may have your whole life. I don't know, but we have five years to make this work."

"You know what they say about plans?"

"No, what do they say?"

"The best laid plans of mice and men often-"

"Go awry. I know, but you've got it wrong. This is the plans of Padfoot and Cub, and I know we can do it."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

-----

Planning to save the world, the duo learned, took considerable amount of time. While they did not give up their flying time the two often found themselves talking for house every day about their plans. Harry planned to go out right away and find the Horcrux's, so he made copious notes about them and where to find them. He outlined the obstacles and tasks for each one and finally made a list of unknowns.

Harry had not been a part of finding or destroying the ring, but Sirius had found an old pensive in Knockturn Alley and they used it to view Harry's lessons from Dumbledore. Sirius thought it would be in the Riddle house, but Harry thought it would be in the Gaunt house. Either way there was one issue that was far more pressing.

Harry had only destroyed the later Horcrux's, and even then it had been at great personal risk. Harry had not forgotten Dumbledores blackened hand. They decided to go to Dumbledore and explain everything a few day before the final task. Until then they would concentrate on gathering the Horcrux's but not destroy they. They would keep them safe and hidden untill the night of the third task and then they would destroy the Horcrux's and Voldemort in one foul swoop.

The plan was not full proof and there were still a thousand things that could go wrong, but Harry remained hopeful. His biggest worry was that Voldemort would cotton on too early and repeat what he had done in Harry's original timeline. No matter Sirius' assurances there was no real way to tell. It caused countless sleepless nights, but that was nothing new for Harry.

(A.N. Thanks for the reviews from Nutter4Potter, EmeraldEyes, AlisSilly, Magic 8, MaraudersBanana, (french) dark Lord, hpnut1, Thokul, Fk306 animelover, buffalo1fromSalem, insanityismytrademark, and lastly Sez The Mistress of Heat. You all make me feel like I have a very unoriginal screen name. And don't lie; I know that was your goal the whole time.

Jlyric- a little bit 'o cannon and a whole lot of deviation from the timeline.

Wolfawaken- I'm not sure about the 'as usual' part seeing as it was only my second chapter, but thanks!

I love to hear from you- even if it's just to tell me how horrible I am... or not. Okay, if that's all you have to say I don't want to hear it. Anything else is great- though it should probably be Harry Potter related- or at least about basic geometric shapes.

Okay, I'm done.

-Mac.)


	5. Maybe Do You Fly?

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 5

It had been some weeks and Harry had only been using wandless magic. He was proficient enough for a quick summoning charm and many of the household charms that were useful moving into the house, but he wasn't good enough- and probably never would be- to use harder spells or duel. Sirius also had no wand so they bought some old wands off a guy in Knockturn Alley. He smelled like rotting cabbage, and had purple teeth, but the wands worked well enough. With the tracking charms off, Sirius was able to see what Harry was made of, and was quite impressed. He found that despite his size and years he retained his magical abilities and could thus wipe the floor with Sirius.

Sirius had doubts about weather the ten year-old would be able to hold his own in the coming trials, but seeing Harry demonstrate his skills gave him more confidence in Harry and in the coming months.

In the first duel Sirius had treated Harry like the ten yea-old that he was and thus ended the duel trying to duel upside down while being tickled. The next time Sirius took little Harry more seriously but still ended the duel tap dancing, though this time it was right side up. Either way he lost his wand. The good thing to come out of his humiliation was that Sirius would now trust Harry implicitly with a wand.

Something that Sirius found amusing to no end was making Harry go to the local Comprehensive school in town. The school was fine and so were the kids, but for a twenty year old to be learning the basics of Geometry and reading comprehension was more than a little humiliating. He found all aspects of his time there dull and couldn't wait until the end of the day when Sirius would pick him up on his motorcycle.

He was something of a mystery to the kids there. He was small, but dressed with all the nicest cloths from Harrods, he knew every bit of information the teacher said but gave no indication that he cared or studied, and he had an amazingly cool Godfather pick him up on a motorcycle everyday but had no wish to make any friends. Harry was 20 but had never had a friend at that age either so didn't know how to talk or interact with the kids. This was quite dull and Harry resorted to bringing Muggle novels to school to help fill the time, but then found himself in trouble for not paying attention. It was truly frustrating for all parties involved- except Sirius.

Sirius wouldn't even get up to say goodbye because he figured a 20 year-old could make his own lunch and get on the bus by himself. He would read or go into London during the day and be home in time to pick Harry up from school. When they were home they would fly and plan and talk about the Marauders but Harry couldn't help but feel it was a supreme waste of his time going to school. The truth was that since Sirius was his Muggle guardian as well they had to be prepared if anyone ever questioned the legality of it all.

As December approached Harry was getting antsy to be out there and doing something so they decided to retrieve the locket from its hiding place deep within Grimmauld Place. It was by far the easiest and safest grab they would make, but finding the locket was a good first step towards feeling useful.

Being in Grimmauld Place was a surreal experience for both Sirius and Harry. Sure they had commandeered the books from the library, but that had been the only room they ventured into and hadn't spent more then ten minutes in the house. On this second trip they were forced to search from room to room looking for the locket. It had not been in the cabinet in the drawing room so Harry figured that Mrs. Weasley or someone moved it before his fifth year. The result was Harry and Sirius spending hours looking through old wardrobes.

For Harry being there brought back a flood of images from the summer before his fifth year, and that memorable Christmas with Sirius belting carols as he walked these gloomy halls. When Harry had explained his house arrest inside Grimmauld Place Sirius had gone very pale.

Sirius was a man of action and adventure. Jail was bad enough, but even then he had been comforted by the knowledge that he had done nothing wrong to land there, but in the case of Grimmauld Place it was captivity for no reason. He was without purpose or drive and that was the hardest part for a free-spirited Sirius. This time around Sirius wasn't burdened with those memories. Instead he thought about his youth in this home. It was as dark and foreboding as he remembered. His mother had only died a few months before his release so the house was in fairly good shape. Sirius immediately released Kretcher and hired a Squib-run house cleaning service.

Convincing Sirius not to sell the place had been a chore, but Harry thought that if things took a turn for the worst they might not be too sorry for this extra hide out.

Collecting Helga Hufflepuff's cup was next, but they decided to wait until after Christmas. In the meantime there were other secret plans for Sirius to hatch.

When Sirius had heard of Remus and Tonks eventual relationship he was beyond ecstatic. Remus had never had a girlfriend or even a date the entire time he'd known the werwolf, but swore to change that this Christmas. They had concocted a plan to invite them both over for Christmas dinner and show them how right for each other they were.

One day Harry walked in on Sirius sitting and chuckling about the idea.

"Really? Sirius, _really? _This is the third time this happened. You're teasing the man for something he's never done, and will never have any memory of doing."

"Hasn't done _yet_." Sirius countered.

"Oh, I give up. But when was the last time you had a girlfriend? I'm not sure you're one to talk. Merlin, I've had the most experience with women and I'm only ten."

"Yeah, but you cheated." Sirius said.

"Yes, you've foiled my evil plan," Harry told him deadpan, "My real reason to come back here was to one-up you with my experiences with women." Sirius eventually let the subject drop, but it was sure not to last.

------------

Another scheme Sirius had in the works was a plan to bring together Cub with his future wife and best mate. This proved to be slightly difficult as they couldn't think of a good excuse as to why they would be stopping by. Inspiration finally struck on Christmas Eve when Harry recounted his story of the first time he was in Knockturn Alley before his second year.

Sirius had it in his head that he could intentionally floo to the Burrow around 7:00 that night- a time they were sure to be in the kitchen- and 'accidentally' on purpose meet that way. Harry was convinced it was a stupid idea but Sirius was adamant.

That is what found Harry in his room at 6:45 throwing cloths around trying to decide what to wear. Sirius came to the door and couldn't help but chuckle. Imagine being that nervous for your own wife.

"Don't just stand there and laugh, I need help."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now"

"I can't wear this- it's too nice. The Weasley's don't have a lot of money and if I show up looking all fancy they'll think I'm Draco Malfoy or something."

"Okay, point taken, but if you look like a slob I don't think Ginny, or for that matter Mrs. Weasley, would appreciate it."

"You think I don't know that? Why do you think I'm in here being a crazy person." Harry yelled frantically as he dumped the entire contents of his dresser onto his bed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Cub."

"Sirius, what if she doesn't like me?"

"What do you mean, you know she likes you."

"No, this me. That day, the day I came back Ginny told me that she'd always been in the with the Boy Who Lived, but it wasn't until the beginning of my second year that she fell in love with me. Fred and Gearge had just rescued me from the Dursleys and I was staying at the Burrow and we were eating breakfast and Ginny was staring at me and put her elbow in the butter dish. She was humiliated and ran out of the room crying, but she said that because I didn't laugh or tease her that I was a good person and she fell in love with me right then and there. I don't know what I'm going to do if she stays in love with the Boy Who Lived and never really loves me."

"Harry, you're over thinking it right now. What you need to think about is going there making a little small talk, apologize like crazy, and then come on back. It'll be easy."

"This feels really dishonest."

"That's because it is. Don't worry you'll get over it."

"Sirius!"

"I just mean that it's harmless and in the end you won't be sorry."

"You're right. I can do this, but first I need to wear something- anything really." Sirius had a brilliant idea and closed his eyes. He thrust his hand into the pile and came up holding a pair of dark brown corduroy pants and a golden yellow sweater.

"Here you go. This, plus a nice green cloak. It's nice and simple and now you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Okay, thanks." Harry said gratefully. He changed into his new pants and shirt and then put on some dragon hide boots. He picked up his heavy green cloak and walked towards the fireplace.

"Oh, wait. I have a present you can open- you know, for good luck."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Harry said. He picked up the present and started unwrapping it. When he got through hundreds of styrofoam peanuts he found a hat. It was black dragon hide on the outside and lines with fur on the inside. There were flaps on the side and it was low enough to cover his scar so it was perfect. He took it out of the box and put it on. "How do I look?"

"Great. Be wearing it as you go in and after you get back up from falling say 'hi' and 'sorry' and then take the hat off. You said she loved you crazy Potter hair so use that, and also she won't see your scar until she's already talked to you for a minute."

"You're wrong. This still feels really dishonest, but thanks for the hat." Harry hugged his godfather and turned to the fire, "Oh wait." He waked over to the tree and picked up a random present from him to Sirius and held it under one arm. "Now I'm ready."

"Good luck."

"Thanks...THE BURROW!

--------------

"Ginervra Weasley! You get down here right this moment or so help me you won't get dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs for the tenth time that night.

"Coming!" Nine year old Ginny yelled back. She was currently sitting in her room looking at the two month old picture of Harry Potter as he was seen on the cover of the Prophet. Then she turned to the lumpy handmade scarf she had made. She had secretly been doing this since she was little. Every year for Christmas she would make Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived a Christmas present. She would toil away for weeks and when the day came she would open it herself and hope that one day she would get to give him a real present.

It was time for dinner now, though, as her mother kept reminding her. Her brothers were all home except Bill who was already working in Egypt so it had been a fun holiday, but there was, as always, the present for Harry Potter. She wondered what he was doing right now.

She rounded the corner into the family room and passed in front of the fireplace. She had just stepped in front when the fire erupted to life and a boy was thrown out of the fire and landed right on top of her.

"Oofff." She said.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh, no, I'm-I'm." The boy told her.

"I'm okay. Really." Ginny told him as she sat up. He stood and held out his hand for her to grab hold of. She took it and was helped to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm horrible at the floo. I was trying to go home, but I guess I got off at the wrong stop." The boy told her quickly. He looked terribly flushed and nervous, but she guessed that was from the embarrassment of landing on top of her. She looked down at her hand and saw that he hadn't released it yet.

"Oh, sorry." He told her and they both blushed.

"Um... I'm trying to get to Kingsbridge, Devon. Am I near?"

"Yes, you're in Ottery St. Chopelle."

"Oh, that's so close. I haven't been using the floo that long, I usually just fall all over myself. Once I ended un in Knockturn Alley so this is better then that." He told her. She laughed. "Do you...I mean maybe do you fly?"

"What?"

"Well, I just mean, it's just me and my Godfather, and he's great and all, but I thought maybe if you liked to fly..."

"I love to fly!" She told his enthusiastically.

"Ginervra what in the world are you doing in there? Your brothers are hungry and you're holding up di-Oh, hello. Are you lost?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Umm. Yes. I got off a little early I guess. I'm sorry to interrupt." Harry told her. At that moment he took off his hat and smiled. "I'm Harry by the way. Did she say your name was Ginervra?"

"Gin-oh Merlin! You- you're Harry Potter." She said frantically.

"Oh, yes. I know. That's not a problem is it?" He asked innocently. "I mean, unless you're a death eater, but I've never heard of a death eater as pretty as you." Harry said absently. As soon as the words left his mouth he blushed beyond crimson and could only look at his shoes. Mrs. Weasley looked between the two and could almost envision their wedding and all the little red-haired green-eyed babies now. She really didn't want to break this up, but his Godfather might worry.

"Well, Harry Potter, it was very nice to meet you."

"Oh, yes, sorry for barging in like this. Um... Gin, do you still want to, I mean only if you're not busy, I mean if you're not doing anything-"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, cool."

"Yeah, cool."

"What in the world are you two talking about?"

"Oh, Harry wanted to know if I could come over sometime and go flying. I said yes, that's okay, right? Please Mum?" Ginny begged. Right then and there she vowed if her mother didn't let her she would never ever speak to her again.

"Oh, I guess that's fine, but I'd want to meet your Godfather for myself." Mrs. Weasley told him nicely, but he didn't miss when she muttered "Sirius Black- honestly- a felon..."

"That's fine Mrs. Weasley. Can I owl you so you and your mum can come over, or we could come here..."

"No dear. After boxing day you just owl us a time and we can pop on over."

"Oh, great. Thanks, this'll be so much fun. Well, I should go, I don't want Sirius to worry. I'll see you soon Gin, sorry about before. Um, bye Mrs. Weasley." He tripped over himself getting back to the floo. He picked up his fallen present and turned and took a handful of floo. "Oh, by the way...DOG HOUSE!" Harry yelled as he flooed out of there.

----------

"Oh, Merlin. Sirius, you'll never believe what I just did. I can't believe I did that. Come here- this is all your fault anyway."

"CUB, quit yelling. Moony is here- in the kitchen."

"Hello, Harry. Where were you."

"Oh, I was just..." He looked to Sirius, "picking up Sirius' secret present. But that wasn't the point. What's up? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"I invited him over early." Sirius smiled. He wanted nothing more than to find out how it went, but with Moony there they couldn't say that he had done that on purpose.

"So what were you so excited about, Harry?"

"Oh, I flooed to the wrong place."

"Oh no." Remus said with concern. "You know Sirius, you really shouldn't let him floo around all by himself."

"No it was good. Do you know the Weasley's? Well I was there. I met Gin, or Ginervra. I asked her if she wanted to come fly sometime. But I didn't mean to, I guess." Harry silently commended himself on his acting abilities. He played the excited, yet bashful, ten year-old to perfection.

"A date with the youngest Weasley? Well, that is exciting." Harry flushed at the word date and gave a look to Remus. "Okay, I'm sorry, I won't say date anymore."

"Oh, but I will. Date. Date. Harry has a date. DATE, DATE, DATE!" He yelled.

"Stop that! Merlin, sometimes I think I'm the adult." Harry said.

"Ha! He's got you there. You're acting about six and he's ten. So he is the older one in the house." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, does that mean you have to go to school too?" Harry asked eagerly. Sirius and Remus could only laugh, but confirmed that he would be the only one going to school.

The three talked for hours as Harry pretended to read a first year Transfiguration book that was actually a book called 100 Things the Ministry does Want You to Learn in the wrong book jacket. Harry had found it the day before in the library and so far had only read about magical portal.

The two old friends had reconciled almost the moment Sirius was free and Remus soon became a frequent visitor. Sirius tried to convince him to move in permanently, but he wouldn't. Remus didn't know Harry knew about his furry little problem and Sirius was slowly working on the man to trust Harry.

When Harry had completed his panther animagus training before his 18th birthday he made a point to spend the full moon with Moony. It only lasted a few months before his death, but those nights out in the forest were some of the best in Harry's young life. The idea that he couldn't join Padfoot and Moony was hard. At the same time this was the biggest and most dangerous secret in Moony's life- and that was something Harry knew all about. Telling someone your secret was often times more about you being ready then they.

So Harry patiently waited for him to be ready, but even when he knew about Remus' affliction he still would not be unable to go out with him on the full moon's. He would have to wait for his third or fourth year when it was believable that he had learned to transform. Perhaps now that Harry had befriended Ginny and Ron they could have a sleep over once a month, so Remus could have his best friend back and didn't have to go through the transformation alone.

-----------------------

Christmas morning brought uncharacteristically warm sunshine for which the inhabitants of the Burrow couldn't be happier. Ron, of course, was the first to wake, but the others were soon to follow. He quickly put on his dressing robe and began running down the stairs yelling 'HAPPY CHRISTMAS!' at the top of his lungs. The twins and Percy were home from Hogwarts and Charlie was home from Romania. The only Weasley not present was Bill, the oldest.

Charlie and Percy were both light sleepers and the first to wake. Charlie simply put a pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep, but Percy also put on his dressing gown. He went into the family room to make sure that his younger siblings didn't try to open presents without the rest of them there. His parents soon descended the stairway and his Mum put breakfast on. As soon as the smell began to fill the house Bill emerged from his room and began eating the eggs with gusto. Mr. Wesley was talking animatedly with his wife and Ron was attempting to finish all of the food so they could get to the presents earlier.

"Where is Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She had been very excited all day yesterday and couldn't stop talking to her mother about it. She didn't want to tell her brothers because she was afraid he wouldn't write, but when the two were alone it was all she would talk about.

"I'm here Mum. Happy Christmas everyone." She said brightly.

"Oh, good. Now we can open presents." Ron said through a mouthful of kippers.

-------

The next town over Harry was being awoken by a very excited Sirius.

"Come on Cub, you have got to be the only ten year-old still in bed. Get up! Moony is downstairs making breakfast and if you aren't down there with him in fifteen minutes I'll get my bucket of ice water."

"You wouldn't." Harry mumbled from beneath his pillow.

"You know I would. Now get up."

When Harry finally got downstairs it was to the sight of Remus and Sirius eating toast with their tea. "This is your idea of breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Well... I tried to make pancakes, but I burnt them and-"

"Yeah, he was just putting out the fire when I got down here."

"I was not Padfoot. That is a blatant lie."

"Now, now, children." Harry said with his best impression of Mrs. Weasley. "I'll make breakfast, because however little I trust Moony in here I trust Sirius even less."

"Nah, just grab some toast. You have got to be the only ten your-old in the country not trying to rip open your presents."

"I seem to be the only ten year-old in the country for a lot of things today." Harry commented good naturedly. Seeing he was driving his Godfather sufficiently crazy he decided to give. "All right, all right." Harry acquiesced and they went to the family room.

The living room had been transformed earlier in the week and now looked like the picture of Christmas perfection. There was a giant tree in the corner with strings of enchanted white Muggle lights and cranberries on string, over the mantelpiece there were four stockings for each Moony, Padfoot, Tonks and Harry. Sirius and Harry had spent an afternoon transfiguring christmas tree orniments from tin cans and the result was that they owned multiple sets of Marauder ornaments as well as the Gryffindor crest. The rest of the ornaments were small brooms that zoomed around the tree and snitches with working wings.

The small family situated themselves around the fireplace and Sirius began handing out the presents. They decided to only get each other one present each, but by the looks of it Sirius had cheated considerably; there must have been twenty presents under there!

Harry had just finished opening a new set of Quidditch gloves when Tonks stumbled out of the front hall fireplace.

Tonk's was Sirius' cousin but the first time around he had been in jail. Harry hadn't even suggested the idea instead it was Sirius who wanted to start a kinship with the soon to be Auror. Andromida and Ted had just retired and were on a Muggle cruise so it gave Sirius the perfect opportunity to have her here for the holidays. It was a happy coincidence that he later learned of her soon to be budding relationship with another Marauder.

She was a seventh year at Hogwarts and had qualified for Auror training only two months ago. She was about 5'6" with a slim build. She wore her hair in a short, elegant bob of honey blond curls and long bangs that were perpetually falling in her eyes.

She resembled the pictures of Tonks when she was little and hadn't really mastered her transformations. It wasn't until sometime in her seventh year that she became truly proficient in quick transformations. But by the looks of it she was still in training or had chosen not to use her abilities this morning. Still, she hadn't taken to dinnertime nose changing shows or bright purple hair yet and Harry couldn't decide if he liked this conservative Tonks or not, but he was fairly sure he could picture Remus with this Tonks even more than the last pink-haired one.

"Tonks! You're here. Great. Happy Christmas. Come in. You know my friend Moony right? Well Remus this is Tonks, Tonks this is Remus Lupin." Tonks approached him and stuck out her hand, Harry reached out with his wandless magic and lifted the carpet just an inch, but it was enough to make her stumble.

"Oh, Hel-ouch!" she yelped as she stumbled over the edge of the carpet landing in a heap on top of Remus. Harry had thought Ginny had blushed a lot yesterday, but that was nothing compared to these two. For the remainder of the day Harry could see Tonks obvious attraction to Remus and his likewise infatuation with her. It would have been slightly funny if Remus hadn't been trying to deliberately distancing himself from her. Sirus was not helping as he would make the two sit next to each other, or bring up things they had in common. It was painfully obvious to everyone present what he was trying to do, but somehow nobody cared.

Harry could understand that he was embarrassed. He was thirty and she was still in school. In retrospect it was much too early for them to start any kind of relationship. This thought had, apparently, not occurred to Sirius.

The adults exchanged books and other Christmas presents while the majority of Harry's presents had to do with Quidditch. Thankfully Sirius had informed his friends of Harry's rather particular taste in books so they refrained from trying to give him Herbology for Beginners or Hogwarts: A History. Harry was thankfull because he couldn't think of anything more dull.

He didn't want to be ungrateful, but most presents bought for a ten year-old would be wasted on him. Tonks had gotten Harry a shirt with the phrase 'get it here' across the chest and an arrow pointing down towards a snitch perched on the edge of the bottom hem. Harry wasn't sure if she understood the double entendre or if she simply knew he liked to play seeker; either way Harry decided to always wear it inside out.

Mostly Harry was just happy to have the company this Christmas. The first time he was ten he had to stay in the cupboard so as not to disturb the Dursleys. For the six Christmas' he spent in school one was spent as Goyle in the Slytherin common room, another was spent hating Hermione for getting his broom confiscated, one was the day of the Yule Ball, and another wondering if Mr. Weasley would die. Though each was disastrous in its own way it didn't really compare to the years Harry spent after Hogwarts.

He and his friends had always tried to make that time of year special, but it was hard. During the holidays all Harry could think about the people they had lost in the past twelve months. Focusing on the negative instead of being thankful was the fastest day to ruin a holiday next to Voldamorts 'gift'. Voldamort made it a special point to horrifically kill a Muggle family the morning of the 25th and leave a small note to Harry wishing him a pleasant Christmas.

These thought and more shone across his face at lunch that day and it did not go unnoticed at the table. Tonks looked especially awkward because she didn't know Harry that well. Lupin probably assumed he was reliving some memory from the Dursley's. And Sirius only had a vague idea of everything that had happened later in the war, so he, too, was worried.

The awkward silence stretched on until there was a tap at the window. Harry was too out of it to notice, but Sirius jumped up to let the bird in. Anything to break the silence.

"Harry, it's for you." Sirius said. He held out the letter and Harry took it slowly. His name was on the outside and the moment he saw the purple ink he knew who it was from.

Hey Harry,

Happy Christmas. This is Ginny, you flooed my house yesterday. Remember? Well, you said you needed people to play Quiddich with you and your uncle. So I thought that the two of you and me would be lopsided so then I asked my brother Ron- he's your age. But my other brothers hears too. So Ron, Fred, George and Charlie wanted to know if they could come play also. If that's too many just say so.

Write back,

Ginny.

Harry was smiling ear to ear by the end of the letter. It was just so cute. She had mentioned it and all the Weasley boy's immediately wanted in. The letter itself was written in wobbly purple lettering, the lines were unevenly space. She was only nine, so it made sense.

"What are you smiling at?" Remus asked.

Harry ignored him. "Sirius, can the all the Weasley boys come over too?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, does Mrs. Weasley still want to stop by?"

"I think so." Harry referred to his letter; she had made no mention to changing that part of the plan. "Yeah, she still wants to. So when can they come over?"

"Anytime from boxing day to new years day."

"Oh, Great! I think I'll go write back now." Harry said as he sprinted from the room.

"What's all that about?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, Harry got off at the wrong stop on the floo yesterday. He landed at Arthur and Molly Weasleys' place and met the daughter."

"He's got a bit of a girlfriend." Lupin said with a chuckle.

"Wasn't it you who was calling me six for stating just that yesterday?"

"Well yes, but that was only because Harry was in the room."

"Oh, excellent. It's best if I knew the rules before hand so that when I break them-"

"You already have an excuse." Remus droned in his best imitation of Sirius' voice. "I _was_ friends with you for ten years and you must have said that a dozen times a week. I _know_." Lupin said with a grin.

(A.N. Does anyone know what you learn in school when you are 10? I just made up those subjects for Harry. Oh-well.

PhoenixFeather, tlfsis, hpnut1, Nutters4Potter, jlyric, bishop2420, HarrySiriusFan, cheekyMonkey and Barefoot Bohemian thanks for all the encouragement. I love it!

SkippyAgogo- No this is all original-or as original as one can be when writing fanfic. I'm just making it up as I go along. There was confusion for chapter 2 because I posted an old version that was saved befor I spell checked and there was about three typo's a sentence. I fixed the chapter and reposted... is that what you're talking about?

DanielHinura- You're forgetting the difference between Harry _thinking_ Voldamort made 'like' 50 Horcrux's and Voldamort _actually_ making 50 Horcrux's. Think about it. Even at 20 can we really expect Harry to be all-knowing, all-powerful super wizard?

See you soon.-Mac.)


	6. Say 'Uncle'

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 6 Say 'Uncle'

"Remus, help me! He's killing me; he's killing me! Sirius won't get off me."

It was early morning, and Sirius thought it would be a good idea to wake Harry as Padfoot. But after Harry 'accidentally' smacked the dog's muzzle, Sirius transformed and started to tickle Harry. Harry's only thought: retaliation. So, he grabbed one of the pillows behind his head and once again hit Sirius' face. Soon enough, there was a full-out pillow fight in Harry's bedroom. The older man was soon losing terribly.

"Ha. You are so pathetic. I know you were in prison, but I thought you would've been able to take on a malnourished kid like me."

"Hey-"

"Sirius! Why on earth are you sitting on poor Harry?"

"He deserves it."

"A-ha." Remus said as he walked out of the room.

"It is 9:30, though, so you need to get up."

"9:30? Are you crazy?" Harry asked him. "I have to get ready!" Hysterically, Harry pushed Sirius off of him, and ran out of the room and into his bathroom. It was only a moment later that the water turned on and Sirius was safe to laugh at the boy. It was 8:00 in the morning, and the Weasleys wouldn't be there until 10:00. He was a cruel and evil genius.

By the time Harry had gotten downstairs he had apparently figured out the time because he scowled deeply at his godfather.

"You changed my clock?"

"Whaa? I have no idea what you mean, dear Godson," Sirius asked.

"I can't believe you."

"What did he do now?" Remus asked. He had just come down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder.

"You're leaving us so soon?" Harry asked.

"I've got work things to do in a few days..." Remus told him. It was a blatant lie because Harry knew the full moon was in three days.

"Oh, alright."

"I changed his clock before he woke up this morning; he thought his girlfriend would be here before he had a chance to get pretty for her

Sirius told his friend smugly. Remus only shook his head as he chuckled to himself. He looked over to a very red but exasperated Harry.

"That is really mature of you, Sirius."

"Well, what can I say? Anything to endear the boy to me these days."

"I have got to get out of here; you are barmy," Remus said with another laugh. He looked apologetically to Harry and then disapparated from his place in the kitchen.

"She is my nine year-old future wife, so will you stop calling her my girlfriend like that?"

"Yeah, I know kiddo. But if Remus saw you this exited for a girl coming over, and I didn't tease you mercilessly, he'd know something was wrong with me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry conceded. "Just don't say it while she's here. I'm trying to avoid the blushing crush phase this time."

"You got it kiddo. Oh, I made breakfast."

"Those are never good words to hear," Harry muttered. Thankfully, Sirius' idea of 'making' breakfast was putting the jug of milk on the table next to the cold cereal. Harry sat nervously as he ate his cereal but could not keep his thought in the present. Thought of the old Ginny, the old Ron even the old Sirius filled his head.

The next hour passed slowly for Harry as he walked around cleaning the house. He didn't want it too clean, because then the Weasleys might be uncomfortable, but he didn't want it too messy -- they would think he and Sirius were slobs. Harry took all of the dark books out of his room and relocated them to Sirius' study. He replaced them with some first and second year books and a few Quiddich magazines. He picked up and folded everything in the room but then strategically placed a few clean jeans and t-shirts around the room. He made his bed but then lay on top of it with a book to rumple the sheets. By the time it was done, Harry thought it was perfect. As he thought that, he remembered that it was unlikely they would be up in his room anyway. He really was acting silly.

Harry sat in a half daze still thinking about Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys when he was interrupted by the sound of flames and then muffled conversation, Harry raced down the stairs. He saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny talking to Sirius as Forge and Gred fell out of the fireplace.

"Hello!" Harry said as he landed on the last step. Mrs. Weasley was smiling wearily and talking to Sirius, but Ginny looked over to Harry.

"Hello, Harry!"

"Where are the rest of you? I thought there were four brothers."

"Oh, Ron and Charlie are bringing the brooms."

"Oh, okay."

"Harry, dear, you look well."

"Oh, ah, thanks. You-- you too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her awkwardly.

"Thank you, dear."

"So is Sirius up to par to leave your children with?"

"What? Oh, this wasn't about that."

"Oh, yes it was. That's fine. I might have thought less of you if you let your children over to the house of an ex-convict without meeting him first," Sirius told her with a grin. Mrs. Weasley smiled at this and then looked to the fireplace. Four of her sons had just stumbled out awkwardly, so she beckoned them over.

"This is Charlie. He's a seventh year at Hogwarts right now."

"'Ello."

"Hey."

"This is Fred and this George."

"Honestly, I'm George, and he's Fred." Harry laughed. He could tell the difference, and Mrs. Weasley had been right.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dears."

"Lastly this is my youngest son, Ron. Next year you'll both be starting Hogwarts. Might even be in the same house," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hi Ron, hi Fred, George," Harry said. Sirius began talking to Mrs. Weasley again, so Harry turned to the awkward looking Weasleys.

"So, who wants to play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Let's play three on three," Charlie suggested.

"Okay, a keeper and two chasers?"

"What about Ginny? She doesn't know how to play," Fred said.

"Oh, yes I do."

"Oh really? When did you learn? Where's your broom? You're just here to watch."

"It's okay, Ginny. You can use Sirius' broom. He won't mind."

"Yeah, but she still won't know how to play," Ron told him. Harry looked over at Ginny. She was scowling at her brothers and had her hands on her hips. Harry thought she looked a lot like her mother. He walked up to her and put a placating hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and whispered to her, "I bet you can fly, so let's show 'em." She looked at him and grinned. Then he turned to the rest of the Weasleys. "Well, since Ginny doesn't really know how to fly, and I've only flown for the past couple of weeks, I think we should get Charlie."

"Okay, that sounds fair," Charlie said. Fred and George exchanged a look that told Harry they suspected. Harry led Ginny to the broom shed and pulled out Sirius' Nimbus.

"Oh, wow. A Nimbus! Are you sure he won't mind?"

"I'm sure. Let's go." Harry smirked at her and she smirked back. Harry jumped on his broom with the quaffle in his hand and zoomed out the still opened door. He heard Ginny right behind him. He half turned on his broom and smiled. When she looked at him he lobbed the ball over his shoulder and she caught it deftly. The two flew around the sky playing tag and throwing the quaffle back and forth for a few minutes before they realized they were the only ones in the air. Harry looked down and saw all the Weasley boys, as well as Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, watching from the ground.

"Follow me!" he yelled over his shoulder. Without hesitation, he turned his broom towards the ground and dove. He was a master of the Wronski Feint, and right now he was headed right towards Sirius' head. Sirius took his cue and held his hand up in the air, palm outstretched. As Harry got closer and closer he could hear the Weasleys start to yell, but when he looked at Sirius' face he had a huge smile.

Harry had never been one to show off before, but he decided to make an exception this one time. A few feet before Sirius' head, Harry pulled up but slapped his hand before rising in altitude just a little. He and Sirius had dubbed this move the Wronski High Five.

He landed triumphantly next to the assembled crowd, and Ginny landed nimbly next to him. "So, do you think you still want to play?" Harry asked non-chalantly as he inspected his nails.

------------

"No, he just picked up a broom one day and zoomed off. He was doing a perfect feign in a week."

"No way."

"That's what I said, but you've seen him fly."

"He's better than any flyer at school right now -- except for me, of course."

"Doubt that. I'd put even money on my boy Harry here. He'd beat you to the Snitch 9 times out of 10."

"Maybe he can catch the snitch when it's just him, but up against another seeker -- someone good -- he couldn't win. He's too small."

"Whatever you say, but I put my Galleons on Harry."

"Will you two stop talking about me. I CAN still hear you."

"Sorry, Harry," Sirius said with a grin.

"Sorry, Harry," said Charlie.

"So Harry, what do you say you and Charlie here race for the snitch?"

"Right now? It's cold."

"Harry's right, boys. In the house. In now. I put a pot on for tea."

Playing this much Quidditch in December was not the best idea Harry ever had, but he couldn't complain. Here he was, hanging out with all but one of his future best friends, drinking tea, and talking about Quidditch. Fred and George were just like they had always been. They were loud and obnoxious and shared their sentences until the rest of the room went barmy. But what was best about them is that they cared not a tick that he was the Boy Who Lived.

Ron was a little star struck, and was staying pretty quiet. Harry guessed the quiet was more due to the circumstances. When Harry first met Ron that day on the Hogwarts Express, Ron was the only Weasley there. He was able to be himself and not in the shadow of his older brothers. Now whenever he opened his mouth to speak, one of his brothers would inevitably step in and say something -- not even realizing they had talked over their brother.

Charlie was an unknown factor. Harry had not known the second Weasley brother that well but found he rather liked him. He was tough and loud and always had a story about something to tell his younger siblings. Harry found himself gravitating towards him because in truth, they were the closest in age. Charlie was a seventh year now, so he would be gone by the time Harry got there.

The biggest change was Ginny. Harry had never really known or noticed the youngest Weasley all those years ago, but what little he knew about her told him that she was not like this. This was, perhaps, the real Ginny Weasley. Fun, talkative, and energetic. Not at all the shy, blushing girl Harry had known in his timeline.

After hot chocolate and cookies the time had come and Mrs. Weasley told her children to say goodbye.

"Come on, Mum. Can't we stay?"

"No, I have to put dinner on, and you need to clean your rooms. The three of you need to start packing; we're leaving in a few days."

"Packing?" Charlie asked.

"A few days? When have we--"

"Ever started packing DAYS early?"

"Fred, George. Do as you're told," Mrs. Weasley said with a slight smile.

"You guys can come back whenever you want," Harry offered.

"Oh, now, we wouldn't want to put you out, dear."

"Really, Mrs. Weasley. I only hang out with him," he said thrusting his thumb towards Sirius, "and he's no fun. He's old."

"Old? Come here kid. I'm gonna kill you!" Sirius said as he lunged towards Harry. He grabbed the small ten year-old around the waist and hoisted him up into the air. He held him over his shoulder and then shifted so that Harry was hanging upside down.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Do you take it back?"

"No! Never!"

"Then you're just going to have to stay there until you say 'uncle'."

"'Uncle'?" Fred asked.

"It's a Muggle thing. Means I win and that I'm not old."

"If you have to work this hard to convince us..."

"Stop right there or I'll drop you on your head right in front of your girlfriend and all her brothers," Sirius told him with an evil laugh.

"Sirius!"

"Oh, right. I mean Ginny and all of her brothers."

"Sirius!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry kiddo."

"You are not sorry. I say 'uncle' just so you'll let me down and I can kill you."

"Um... wait," Sirius said, shifting his weight.

"Uncle."

"You did say those were the rules," Fred told Sirius.

"I think I'll wait until you guys leave. Harry was right, though. It's unhealthy for a ten year-old boy to only hang out with me. So you guys come over whenever you want. So long as Mrs. Weasley says it's okay, of course."

"Molly, dear. You can call me Molly."

"Oh, right. Molly, sorry."

"Can you put me down? I can't feel my feet."

"Oh, sorry." Sirius cautiously lowered his godson and stepped away to the other side of the room. Harry didn't move to stand and just lay on his back.

"Charlie, you should come back and race me to that snitch before you leave for school."

"Sounds good, Harry." He looked at the kid and chuckled, "Ginny can come too." Harry looked over to Ginny and saw her blush and look at her toes.

"All right. Fred, George, you go first." A few minutes later only Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were left.

"We'll owl and come by soon, okay, Harry?" Harry now standing, looking at her. She wasn't blushing, but she was speaking very softly and barely looking at him.

"Okay. You, or all of you, can come over any time, but I go to Muggle school until three each day."

"Really? Don't tell my dad. He'll never let you rest a day after that. He's got an obsession with Muggles."

"Come on, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley called.

Once the Weasley women had left, Harry turned to Sirius.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Harry, you're ten. You were looking at her like she was the love of your life and I'm not the only one who noticed. You've got to tone it down or the Weasleys will freak out."

"I was not looking at her like that," Harry said incredulously.

"Oh, yes you were. Five minutes before I said anything Mrs. Weasley asked me if you'd mentioned your crush to me." Sirius sighed. He really did feel for Harry. He was in a unique conundrum. "Harry, you keep forgetting you are ten years old."

"Yeah, I know that." Harry said dejectedly. Now that his anger had left him, he began to understand what Sirius had done. He should be thankful, but he wouldn't tell Sirius; he'd just do it again next time. "I just can't help it. I see her and all I can think about is who she'll become. Beautiful, strong, a killer with hexes, kind, funny... That's my Ginny."

"That was your Ginny," Sirius corrected softly.

"I know." Harry looked at his toes. It seemed that all the fight had left him suddenly and now the sorrow had returned.

"I think you need to let that old Ginny go and take the one you've got. Her life is going to be really different than it was last time, so she'll be different."

"She told me that," Harry said sadly.

"What? When?"

"Right before she died. She had just told me what her spell did and that I was going back. She said to remember she's only 10."

"Hard, huh?"

"Yeah, in my head when I think about Ginny, I think about the woman from my wedding night, or the one in skin-tight dragonhide pants, or the pregnant one I left, not a nine year-old with freckles."

"Seriously? She had skin tight dragonhide pants?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. Of no comma course that was what his godfather took out of that.

"Yeah... you big perv!"

"Hey, you're the one with the nine year-old wife."

"Hey, that's not fair. I'm only ten!"

"Oh, so now you're only ten. When I'm picking you up from school you're twenty, but when you are thinking pervy thoughts about a nine ye-"

"She's not nine! Oh, I just can't win with you."

"Yeah, I'm just teasing you though, kiddo."

"I know, Siri."

"Come on. What do you say you and I go to the Forbidden Forest and run around all night as Padfoot and Cub? How does that sound?"

"All night? Last time you only lasted until 4:30."

"Okay, the whole point with fun is that you don't have to plan it or schedule it. I was tired, and you shouldn't be such a slave driver."

----------

As the days and weeks passed and Harry found such a comfortable rhythm to his life, it was almost easy to forget that he lived an entire life before this one. During the day as he read and joked with Sirius, or as they flew up above the house, or hanging out with the Weasleys in the backyard, Harry was almost a normal ten year-old. Harry found that his life was really rather average for a young Wizard. Chores and Quidditch were the two main features of his day, and though he didn't have the traditional nuclear family, it was the closest thing he had ever known. Harry's previous life was bizarre; it consisted of a great deal of boredom, long periods of uncertainty permeated by absolute terror. But this was not normal and average. It was what he had always wanted, and now he had it.

But while most boys would dream about a variety of benign fantasies during the night, Harry only dreamt of his past. He faced a mixture of normal fun dreams and horrifying nightmares all centered around his past. He dreamt of Ginny dying and Ginny laughing. He dreamt of vacant dead eyes and ones filled with tears of joy. Some nights he would wake up and not remember who he was or why he was there. He would look to his left and right and panic that his pregnant wife was nowhere to be found. He would see the unfamiliar room and belongings and forget who he was. This would only last for a moment before he remembered.

Sirius never mentioned Harry's unusual muttering as he slept, but Harry had seen the concerned look in his eyes. There was nothing Harry could do about this, though. He did worry about what he would do once he got to Hogwarts. Though a silencing spell would hide him from his dorm-mates, it might also be dangerous. Harry had not forgotten the time a crazed lunatic escaped from Azkaban and snuck into Gryffindor tower and stood above Ron's bed, or the numerous times his best mate had woken from a vision of Voldemort's activities. He couldn't be cut off from his friends, yet had yet to find a suitable alternative.

It was approaching March when Harry stumbled upon a dusty tome about illusion fields. The solution was one Harry searched for throughout Sirius' library.

The illusion field projects a chosen image over a stationary object to trick the viewer into believing one truth while another lies below the surface. The wizard may maintain the field with a small amount of magic but very little cognitive effort. For this reason, holding a field while in battle it very impractical. For a wizard with deep magical reserves, the energy to sustain the field is negligible...

"Hey! What-cha reading?" A loud voice came from the door. Harry, so engrossed in his book, had not even heard her Floo in.

"Ginny!? Merlin, you scared me."

"Sorry," she told him, but the smirk on her face told him that she had done it on purpose. "So... what's such a good read?"

"Oh, it's Sirius'. I was just looking at it for a second."

"Oh, cool. Mum had to go over to someone's house for some sort of emergency today, and Ron is with Dad at the Ministry, and is it okay for me to hang out here this afternoon?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Sure. Do you want to pass the quaffle around?"

"It's lunch; aren't you hungry?"

"It's lunchtime?" Harry looked at his watch. "I have a better idea. Time for a little payback for the other day," Harry said. Ginny noted he mirrored the same mischievous glint in the eye that she herself often had.

As they walked up the stairs, Harry whispered his plan to Ginny. She giggled at the idea and, as Harry noticed, blushed when Harry put his hand to her ear to whisper. They skipped the stair that creaked and then opened the door on the left. It was still dark, as the curtains were drawn, so Harry and Ginny stumbled a little as they approached the bed.

Harry counted a quiet countdown, and as he said "go", Ginny pounced on the bed from one side and Harry from the other, yelling Sirius' name at the top of their lungs.

(AN: Hey all. This is my very first chapter using my new and very awesome beta, Tim. Shout outs Tim. So that is what was up with the delay- that and I was in Belgium for a week. Yes Belgium- and I'll give you a hint. It has a little to do with Wirtz, gardens, the Brussels train staion, and suprisingly not any waffles.

On to more important matters. This was a really important chapter and by far one of my favorites. Send me any questions as reviews and I'll try and adress them all.

Thanks to Nightwing 509, 2InsanitiesIn1(P.S. I've read some of your stuff and love that a writer I like is up here reading my little story and liking it back), Barefoot Bohemian, Darak, kehlencrow, emerald eyes shine, Nutters4Potter you guys are the best. Thank you for the revews and comments.

David305-I know, I know. Bill, Charlie, Bill, Charlie, Bill...

anon- thanks for the review. I know there are some inconssistancies and for that I am sorry. Your right, of course, about all your point. So stop making me look bad (joke).

Black Blood Dragon Goddness and I request you check her (him?) out. It's a little hard core for my little G-rated heart but the ideas are solid.

Okay, I pose a question to the peanut gallery. How is it that 78 more people have read the 5th chapter than the 4th. Did people skip a chapter? I just don't get it. Small rant over.

See you soon. -Mac.)


	7. Thunder and Lightning

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 7 Thunder and Lightning

Harry stood in his finest formal robes. They were a warm grey with black and maroon trim, well-fitted and felt quite unnatural to the young man. He stood in the Minister's office, rocking back and forth from one foot to the other; though he had been calm through the past week, this morning he found himself unable to stand still. He was about to do something crazy, something foolhardy, something dangerous. He knew it, she knew it, everyone knew, but no one cared.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the door creaked. Ginny stood in the doorway as if she were a vision. She dressed in a simple white dress and silver and white robes over. She looked at her fiancé and smiled. It took only a moment in her presence before all of Harry's senses returned, and in an instant all of his nerves were gone. He remembered that he did not exist to fight dark wizards or save the races of people. No, he lived for one reason, and her name was Ginny. She walked and stood next to him, passing the red roses to Hermione. Everything after that barely registered to the teen. He remembered nothing until he uttered the phrase 'I do.' When he heard Ginny reply that she did as well, he felt his face split even further with a smile. Harry decided not to wait for the Minister's permission to kiss his young bride. He raised one hand to her cheek and inched his face closer to hers. He wanted to remember everything about this moment. As he closed the final inches...

"Harry! Your letter is here. Get down here."

Harry rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head in an attempt to fall back asleep. It was no use. If he didn't go quickly, Sirius would surely take it upon himself to wake him in one of a variety of wet, cold, hot, or painful ways.

"I'm up; I'm up," Harry muttered looking down at his body. He was still ten. He was still a child. He hadn't married Ginny that day; he hadn't fought dark wizards yet. For another week he was still ten, but on the bright side, today his Hogwarts letter arrived. Sirius had been far more excited about the prospect than Harry, and if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn it was Sirius going to Hogwarts next year.

Harry was, of course, excited to get back to school and be with his friends. Harry was also struck by the fact that he had now spent over a year in this timeline. It had been over a year since he had kissed his wife or seen his friends. On the other hand, it had been that long since he had to fight for his life or see another friend killed by a Death Eater. Fair trade, perhaps.

Today Harry would be going to Diagon Alley to buy his books and pick up his old wand -- or new wand, depending on how Harry thought about it. The wand was probably what excited him most. While his Knockturn Alley wand was okay for training and practice, it was very hard to learn new spells with. Once he had his old holly wand back, his magic would return to full strength.

"Cub, come on. We should eat so we can meet the Weasleys!" Sirius yelled from downstairs.

Harry decided as payback for the many mornings he had waited patiently for his Godfather that today his Godfather would have to wait for him. Though, he suspected he would not be nearly as patient. He grabbed a clean towel and entered the bathroom. While in the shower, Harry went over everything he would be buying that day. He had been going to Diagon Alley somewhat regularly with Sirius, so it was only some basic school supplies he would need. Suddenly the thought occurred to Harry that he would also be able to pick up Hedwig. That thought brought a smile to his face, and suddenly, punishing Sirius for his constant tardiness would not be necessary. He turned off the water and performed a quick drying spell on himself. He donned the clean clothes and picked up a cobalt blue cloak.

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a scone from the counter. He ripped open the letter as he stuffed half the scone into his mouth and quickly skimmed the letter. Everything was exactly the same, except this time, the front of the letter read Second Bedroom, The Dog House instead of Cupboard under the stairs.

"I guess that means you're ready?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

"Umhuh." Harry said through his scone. Harry smiled at the sound of Sirius' bark like laugh. He didn't think he would ever get tired of that noise.

"Okay, kiddo. Let's get out of here."

As the two walked away from Gringotts a half an hour later, Harry was torn between picking up his wand and picking up Hedwig.

"We should just work our way down the alley. How about that?" Sirius asked.

Harry sighed but agreed. Immediately they turned right towards Olivander's at the end of the alley. Harry had not gone more than a dozen steps when a small silver grey ball of fur streaked into the alley and started to burrow into the cuff of his pants. Harry gave a yelp of surprise before he realised that the little fur ball was in fact a small kitten.

He bent down and picked up the little guy. The cat looked back into his eyes, and Harry was startled to find blazing purple eyes staring back at him. The cat looked back at Harry intently for a moment and then curled up in Harry's small hand. The cat fit into a ball at the centre of Harry's outstretched palms. All of this took only a minute, and soon a very harassed shopkeep ran out from the store.

She walked right out to Harry and pushed her heavy black spectacles up her nose.

"Thank you for catching that little terror. Honestly. I've never had such a hard time controlling an animal. She runs from everybody. Hard to believe she let you pick her up," she said.

"Oh, she looks very friendly," Harry said.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, what are your thoughts on a pet cat? She's very unique. She's a descendent of the famous Kneazel Jamers."

"Really?" Sirius asked. Apparently Sirius had heard of this famous Kneazel. Harry hadn't even known there _were_ famous Kneazels.

"Oh yes. Jamers was her grandfather. The rest of his descendents were mostly cats picked for their looks. But she's got a bit of Jamers in her, I'd say."

"Who's Jamers?"

"Harry, there was an Auror many years ago who brought his pet kneazel with him everywhere. The cat was remarkable at seeking out anything or anyone dark. That cat was the stuff of legend at the Academy."

"So you see, with an Auror for a Dad and how much the cat likes you, you have to get the girl. That and she won't let anyone else touch her," the shopkeep said. Harry gave her a queer look. As much as he hated being recognised wherever he went, he couldn't help but wonder what rock she was living under that she could be talking to two of the most famous wizards of the time and not notice. Sirius looked slightly startled at the 'son' comment, but then looked at Harry's silent mirth and decided not to comment.

"Well, I was going to get an owl..."

"I'll give you a fair price," the shopkeep said with a hopeful grin.

"I'm sorry; I've already picked out the owl I want."

"Well, alright. But would you mind putting her back in her cage yourself? She can be mightily fierce when I try."

"Sure," Harry said as he carried the small bundle towards the shop. He set the still sleeping kitten in her cage and noted the name: Thunder. As he set her down, she woke and looked up at him. The look she gave him nearly broke his heart. She seemed to sense that he was not buying her and gave him a look of deep sorrow. Harry was sure that if the cat could cry, she would be shedding a tear as he walked away.

"Hedwig, remember?" Sirius chided as he threw his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. Let's just go to Ollivander's."

"Oh, no no no. You've forgotten the most important stop," Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Gambol & Japes." It was twenty minutes later that Harry emerged from the store, laden with fireworks, frisbees and cards. The products weren't that great compared to what the twins would be creating in a few short years. But Harry decided that he and Ron could partake in some innocent pranking.

The two quickly moved on to Ollivander's. As they entered the shop, a small bell rang above their heads.

"Good afternoon," a voice said from the back of the shop. Harry, who had been expecting this, simply replied back, but Sirius, who had been about to take a seat on the spindly chair by the door, jumped about a foot in the air.

"Sirius Black. Mahogany and the tail of a particularly fine female unicorn. 10 1/4 inches. Fine wand, fine wand. But we are here for Mister Potter." Mr. Ollivander turned his bright eyes onto the boy. Harry saw a look cross his godfather's features but decided to wait to talk to him about it later.

After studying him for a moment, Ollivander cocked his head to the side. A smile broke across his face, and he turned sharply to pick up his measuring tape. Harry was tempted to tell Ollivander his wand so he could have this done with, but the chance that word would get back to Dumbledore was too great. So Harry suffered an hour of poking and prodding, followed by dozens of wands being swished and flicked.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now -- yes, why not -- unusual combination -- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. Those were the exact words he had used last time. As his hand made contact with his wand, not only did he feel the familiar warmth, but a gentle breeze swished up past his ankles and up his legs. It whipped his robes around his body and picked up all the dust from the old shop. As the wind died down, Harry gave a slight wave and a stream of lights shot out like fireworks shedding a red and golden light over the entire shop.

Mr. Ollivander was quite impressed by the boy's display of magic and told him so as he tried to leave the store. Twenty minutes later when they were finally free of Mr. Ollivander, Sirius turned to Harry.

"Impressive light show, Cub."

"Thanks. It's good to have my wand back. You can keep that old one from Knockturn Alley."

"Sure, kiddo. Let's go get you some robes and then on to that owl of yours."

"Sounds good. So he said your wand was Mahogany and unicorn, but you use that Yew and Heartstring wand we got in Knockturn Alley. Whatever happened to the other?"

"Don't really know. I guess they snapped it when I was arrested."

"Oh, how does the new one measure up?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're all not so hard to fit as you, Mr. Potter. So it's pretty good. It's funny because it is so different from my first one, but I've gotten used to it. Didn't make any light shows when I picked it out in Knockturn Alley but works well enough. Though you know that, of course."

"Hello there, Sonny. Starting Hogwarts?" Madame Malkin asked. Harry looked up, slightly startled that he had walked almost the entire length of the Alley and didn't realise.

"Oh, yes. Just Hogwarts robes," Harry told her.

"All right, you come on back here," she said as she ushered Harry into the back. Harry was thankful he was there on a different day than young Draco Malfoy this time around. He didn't know if he could be civil to the Death Eater in training if he ran into him, so it was probably best to put it off for as long as possible.

Madam Malkin put in an expanding hem to grow with Harry for the next two inches and 15 pounds. At the Dursleys' Harry had been regularly food deprived and thus arrived at Hogwarts one of the shortest people in his class, but living a year with Padfoot, Harry found that he was a very respectable height for a ten year-old. He hoped that he would end up even taller than the 5' 9" he had been last time. Perhaps with the head start to proper nutrition Harry would break 5'10" or even 11'. Though Ron would always tower over him, Harry hoped to shorten the margin.

After picking up robes, now shrunken in his pocket, Padfoot and Cub headed to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to pick up Hedwig.

Harry immediately began looking through the racks for his owl. He didn't immediately see the white owl, so he started again at the front of the store. By the third run through the store, it was obvious that Hedwig was not there.

"Where's your bird?" Sirius asked.

"I-I don't know. Why isn't she here?"

"Well, maybe she doesn't arrive until your birthday."

"No, the shopkeep told Hagrid that she had been in the store for some time before I got her," Harry said, scanning the perches for his familiar.

"Excuse me?" Sirius flagged down the attendant.

"Yessir?"

"Well, my godson had his heart set on a snowy white owl for Hogwarts. We'd heard you had one," Sirius explained.

"We did. Sold it today to a married couple that just moved here. We don't get snowy ones often, but I can keep a look out for one on the market and get you one in the next few months," He suggested.

Harry was reeling from the news. Why had Hedwig gone home with another person? What was different in this timeline? Hedwig had always been there for him. At the Dursleys' when he had no one to talk to, or at school, she was always a sympathetic ear. She had always been there for him when he needed her. Granted, he probably wouldn't need her the same way this time around; she would only be for post to and from Sirius. Last time the amount of post she ever carried was minimal because Harry didn't usually have anyone to write to, but this time he did. This time he really did need a post owl.

Realization hit him. Of course she wasn't there. Harry always knew how smart his owl was. Harry never needed a post owl; he needed a friend. And this time around he needed a post owl, not a friend. Harry hoped that whoever the people were that had Hedwig now really needed her and appreciated her. Harry looked up to Sirius, who was in turn looking back at him.

"So..."

"So, I don't think I want a pet owl anymore," Harry told him sadly.

"But how will I send you post?"

"Well, there are school owls."

"But you won't have a pet."

"I...I was thinking of getting Thunder."

"Well...I guess that's good, but does Thunder deliver mail?" Harry laughed at that. He looked around the store at the rows and rows of perfectly acceptable post owls.

"Well, you could get yourself an owl," Harry suggested.

"Wait a minute. We came here to get you an owl, and now we're not getting you an owl, but a cat, and me -- who didn't want anything -- is getting an owl. Did I get that right?"

"Um, yeah. So what do you say?"

"School owls are fine. Besides, we have an even better way to talk," Sirius said and then leaned in and winked at Harry. The mirrors would be a lot more convenient than owls, and the two could talk as often as they wanted.

"Okay. After that it's just books, quills, parchment, ink, and potions ingredients. We have to meet the Weasleys in an hour, so how about you go get Thunder while I go to the apothecary, and we'll meet in Flourish & Blott's."

To say that the store owner had been pleased to see Harry come back into the shop would be an understatement. She practically gave the small animal away and threw in six months worth of food to boot. Harry noticed a collection of fresh cuts along the side of her arm and looked down at his new companion wearily. Thunder had the good sense to look sheepish at his gaze, but instead of mollifying him, the beast only made Harry laugh.

Ten minutes later, as Sirius pulled interesting books from shelves and Harry watched while petting Thunder, Sirius brought up an important issue.

"You know that you can't call her Thunder. Right? It's just you are famous for a lightning bolt scar, and if people think you're naming your familiars after that... well, let's just say it won't endear you to the Snapes and Malfoys of the world."

"I know."

"I've been thinking about Beast."

"Beast?"

"Yeah. It's cute."

"Hmm," Harry said. He held the cat up to his face and looked her in the eye. "Are you a Beast?" The cat gave a wide yawn and burrowed her head into the soft palm of Harry's hand. "Oh yes, definitely a beast."

"Good, that's settled. Padfoot, Cub and Beast. Quite the motley crew we've found ourselves."

"You forgot Red and Lass. Though, to be fair, they aren't animagi yet."

"Who are Red and Lass?"

"Oh, you mean I haven't told you about Ron and Gin-"

"You talking about us Weasleys, Potter?" a voice said from behind Harry.

"Fred, George, hey. You guys are early."

"Oh, my dear Mr. Potter..."

"...We middle Weasleys have very important..."

"...Business..."

"...Yes, business -- thank you, Forge..."

"...No problem, Gred -- yes, we..."

"...Have business to attend to."

"That was a very complicated way of saying you were going to Gambol & Japes," Harry said.

"You wound us. You think us up to..."

"...Mischief?"

"As I said, we're..."

"...Wounded."

"Fred, George, there you two are. Please don't wonder off. Oh, Sirius, Harry dear. It seems we are both early."

Harry looked to his two friends. Being with the twins always helped remind Harry how much fun it could be to be 10. Hanging out with Sirius and making life and death decisions can put a hamper on your youth. All that gloom and doom stuff was a necessity, but it does not do to forget to live.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, who's that?" Ginny said as she walked into the Transfiguration isle the rest of them were already standing in.

"Oh. Sorry. Ginny, this is Beast. Beast, this is Ginny," Harry said as he held up Beast for Ginny to look at.

"Oh, wow, she's adorable. You got her for Hogwarts?" Ginny said as she took Beast from Harry. The cat immediately snuggled up to Ginny and began to purr as Ginny scratched her behind the ear.

"She likes you," Harry told Ginny. He took a step closer and petted the cat with Ginny. Ginny blushed and looked up at Harry. Harry then noticed how close he was standing and blushed worse than she had. He took a step back.

Harry thought about his dream from last night.

"Harry, dear, how is your shopping?"

"Good, Mrs. Weasley. We just have parchment and potions ingredients," Harry informed her.

"Oh, well, Ron needs the potions ingredients, so let's all go there together."

"I'll go get you your writing supplies."

"Thanks, Sirius."

As the troop of Weasleys plus Harry made their way to the apothecary, Harry finally noticed the throng of people lined up to watch him pass by. He figured they had heard he was on the alley today and had all come to catch a glimpse of the boy who lived.

"Don't pay them any mind," Ginny whispered quietly as she handed Beast back to her owner.

Though Harry was disappointed that Hedwig was gone, he couldn't really begrudge her. She was where she was needed, he told himself. He looked down at little Beast and couldn't help but fall a little in love with the little creature. He was looking forward to a time when she and Crookshanks would play in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was broken from his thought when it occurred to him that Ginny was waiting for him to make some sort of response to her last statement. He thought about it and decided she might be able to help him with a small problem he had been having.

"It's just... When I get to Hogwarts, I don't want everyone looking at me funny; you know?"

"Yeah."

"I can just see it now. I'm lost and looking for my first class, but everywhere I go there are dozens of students just watching and pointing and looking for my scar."

"Well, they won't be that way when they meet you. You know, really get to know you."

"But can I get to know the entire school? All of the students? Each and every one?"

"No, but you wouldn't have to. If you meet one out of every ten people and are just normal and strike up some regular conversation about Quiddich or classes or a teacher, they'll see you're just Harry, and when their friends point and stare, they'll tell them how normal you are," Ginny told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry looked at her in wonder. Was it really that easy? Could he befriend a few kids from each year and house and then all his days of whispers and gossip would be over? Seemed like a good plan.

"Harry, dear. Do you have your list? Ron is looking at the brooms, and they don't have one behind the counter for first years." Harry was snapped back to reality and saw that he was standing in the middle of the apothecary shop. He took out his list and handed it to Mrs. Weasley, and she soon began to get out two of everything and sort them into two different baskets. Harry went to the front of the store and waited for her to be done. If there was one thing he had learned, it was that when Mrs. Weasley needed help, she would ask for it; otherwise you just got in her way.

"You excited?" Ginny asked in a small voice next to Harry.

"You bet! Wish you were coming, though. You sure you're not Ron slightly undersized twin?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said somewhat sadly. Harry immediatly felt bad for saying this and added.

"You'll owl me, right? I'll only have Sirius to send mail and he's more of an in-person kind of guy."

"You want me to write you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course Gin. You know, you're the first friend I ever made- not including Sirius. We're not going to stop being friends anytime soon. Not if I can help it." Harry told her ernestly.

"Me neither."

"Good. Oh, I almost forgot. Sirius has your present at the house. I wanted to bring it, but that oaf forgot to grab it before flooing here."

"Really? What'd you get me?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Come on!"

"Well, I'll give you a hint. It's purple, pointy, every color of the rainbow and almost totally round."

"Harry!"

"What? It's true!"

"Liar."

"Fine, but I expect your appology in the mail in the next week." Ginny gigled at this but didn't say anything. Instead they waited for Mrs. Weasley to join them at the front of the stoor.

Ten minutes later, Harry had paid for his purchases and they were on their way to the ice cream shop. Overall, this day had gone fairly well for Harry. He hadn't been mobbed, he hadn't seen Draco, and he'd spent almost an entire hour straight with Ginny without doing something completely humiliating.

In terms of Ginny, Harry often found it was himself putting his elbow in the proverbial butter dish. He was always falling all over himself to talk to her or be near her. She didn't seem to mind, but her blushing days were long over. Harry hoped this didn't mean she was over him.

Originally he had planned to not meet her until that day on platform 9 3/4, but fate and Sirius had intervened that Christmas Eve, and now the two were already close friends. They had never really been friends last time around, so this was a new experience for him. He also started to appreciate how hard it had been for Ginny for all those years when she had been so hopelessly in love with him and really had been putting her elbow in the butter dish. She had always been around and silently crushing on him. He wondered how it didn't kill her last time around.

(AN: Telos you rock my world. Guy's he uses words like 'colloquialism' and writes in two different colored inks. He's just spiffin'.

Okay, I asked this question last time, but nobody could help me out. There are over 150 more people who read the 5th chapter than the 4th. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I just don't get it, and I won't rest until I do, dammit.

Everyone, check out my C2 It's just about the best thing since the self flushing toilet and it looks so small and lonely with only 3 subscriber. Brownie points and shout outs as well as 10 points to Gryfndore if you subscribe.

To all: I'm using the map of Diagon Alley from HPL. Url: If you have any reason they have that wrong take it up with them.

I took a little writers prerogative with the story of how Harry got Hedwig in the Philosophers Stone. I love Hedwig too, but in my story she wouldn't have served any purpose besides to make those of us who already love her happy. Putting in a new familiar makes sense because we have a new Harry.

AlisSilly, JOE, Black Blood Dragon Goddess, KikiLala, Jaylay, jail, Jaylay again, Mee Yah, Fitz of Amber, Cogster, Emma and the infamous anon(!) thanks for taking the time to review. I love it. To those of you with something pore specific---

Sugarplumfairy05- that was the most all over the place review I've ever read and I loved it. Thanks for the comments.

Stonegnome1- I'm by no means the expert on the English country side- that is why I got all my info from Wikipedia. If they're wrong, I'm wrong.

Kehlencrow- I loved Belgium, and personal inquiries into my life are okay from time to time. For anyone in the proximity I would suggest Antwerp, and for anyone of an appropriate age I would suggest the Belgian men. Just saying...

The CoffeDevil- I love that you are paying so much attention, but ask yourself this. What harm did it do? If it was a way to connect with Sirius, or thwart the clutches of the evil Ms. Skeeter at no cost to himself why wouldn't he use his future knowledge to get ahead in his new time? Plus it's more fun for me.

Are these stupid? Do you want me to end these rambly long A/N? I can...

Cheers.)


	8. We Got Potter!

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 8We Got Potter!

September first had arrived. Harry was filled with such a myriad of emotions that it was hard to put his finger on any one in particular. He was nervous and scared but ready and excited and just about everything else under the sun.

Sirius on the other hand was just sad. He had gotten used to his not so young 10 year-old godson being around every day, and the loss of his companion would hit hard. Sirius had not yet looked for any employment. They didn't need the money, but without Harry Sirius didn't know what he'd do with his days, weeks and months. It was a long time until next Christmas.

Harry had gone to great lengths to charm all of his advanced books to look like various first year appropriate books and stacked them neatly in his trunk. With the books he put some frames of his parents, Sirius and himself to set by his bed. He packed all of his clothes and his research notes. He packed all his games and fun things so that he and Ron could kill time in the common room.

After all this, his trunk was quite full and without the featherweight charm would have been damn near impossible to lift. Harry didn't know how tall he had been a year ago, but he knew he had grown considerably. Honestly, Harry had some idea about how vain he was being with the whole topic, but he couldn't help it. Secretly he had always lamented his small stature and was bound and determined to change all that. He refused to be the pale, scrawny, weak little kid that let people walk all over him. He had been that person for his first five years at Hogwarts, and this time around he wouldn't spend one minute that way. He would nurture and encourage this bout of vanity in himself and felt quite unabashed at the idea.

Today he would also be meeting Hermione for the first time. Harry had thought long and hard about how he would approach his friendship with her. It would be easy to walk up to her and proclaim her as his friend. She was certainly lonely at this stage in her life and would not put up too much of a fight. The only problem with that was that it cheated Hermione out of her rightful experiences. Harry didn't claim to be all knowing or intuitive about how the female mind works, but he did know that the incident on Halloween happened for a reason. It happened to teach Ron a lesson; it happened to teach all of them a lesson. Without that day Ron and Hermione might never have become as close as they had been in his last lifetime. The incident, though traumatic, had not seriously injured any of them. So, unlike his future plans for the diary, Harry decided to let the first two months of the school year play out exactly like they had last time.

---------------

"Harry, dear, I thought you'd miss the train."

"Now, Molly. We're here with a _whole_ six minutes to spare," Sirius quipped. Harry looked up at his Godfather and marveled as to why he insisted on provoking the women. He leaned over to Ginny and whispered while still watching the byplay.

"He does that on purpose, you know."

"I know; he's kind of like the twins that way."

"More ways than that, I'd wager," Ginny giggled. Harry lived to make her laugh, he decided.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I loved my present."

"You did? Good. I wasn't -- I mean, Sirius and I weren't sure what you wanted."

"I loved my quaffle. I didn't know you could get them in colors. But, do I still have to send you that apology owl?"

"You bet; I'm expecting groveling."

"You'll get no such thing, Mr. Potter," Ginny told him haughtily, but her good humor was given away by the twitching of the side of her tight smile.

"Well, alright, no groveling, but yes to the owls -- okay?" Harry asked her.

"Hey, kiddo, you ready to get on?" Sirius said as he bounded up to his charge.

"Guess so. Where's Ron?"

"He's on the train already. He said he'd find you two a compartment to share." As the words left Mrs. Weasley's mouth the final whistle blew, and all the students boarded the train. Harry hugged his Godfather. Then Mrs. Weasley hugged him, and then Sirius again, and finally he hugged Ginny. They both must have held the hug for too long because when he pulled away the adults were giving them a look. Harry blushed scarlet at this, but instead of standing there awkwardly he grabbed the handle of his trunk and made a run for it. After hoisting his trunk and Beast's cage into the hallway, he turned and waved out the window. He felt Ron join him in waiving out the window and saw Fred and George doing to same a few compartments away.

He could see his godfather and Ginny half running after the train and waving. Sirius was jumping up and down and acting foolish as usual. He laughed at his antics and watched until the train rounded the corner and they were out of sight.

"What's with Sirius? I've never seen an adult act that way," Ron said chuckled.

"Who ever said he's an adult? But I really don't know what he's going to do with himself now that I'm gone."

"Who's that?"

"This? Oh, this is Scabbers. Percy gave him to me because he just got a new owl." Hearing these words Harry wanted nothing more that to stun the pathetic little creature and feed him to Beast -- not that he would; it would probably give Beast indigestion for months -- but Harry held strong to his plan and instead ground out a calm and respectful, "Oh, that's nice."

"Anyway, we're free of them now."

"We are? Who?"

"Yeah, no parents or guardians to make us do chores. No Ginny to nag us."

"Hey, I like Ginny." Ron didn't say anything to this comment but gave Harry a queer look. Harry realized his mistake and decided to quickly change the subject. "So where is your trunk?"

"I found a compartment with a few other boys who will be first years."

"Oh, okay."

"I figured it would be easy to just sit together, but we should make new friends."

"Yeah, sure. Is there room for me?"

"You kidding? Course," Ron said. He moved to grab one of the handles from Harry's trunk, but Harry waved him off.

"Featherweight charm," he offered as way of explanation. Harry dragged his trunk with one hand and with the other held the carriage for Beast.

Ron led the way to the middle of the train and opened a door.

"Hey," Ron said awkwardly. "This is my friend Harry Potter."

"H--Harry Potter? Like THE Harry Potter? I've read all about you," a boy Harry knew to be Michael Corner asked. Harry looked at the other boys in the compartment. One was Justin Finch-Fletchley, but the other two he did not recognize. He huffed indignantly and set down his trunk.

"Come here a second. What are your names?" Michael and Justin introduced themselves timidly. Jackoby Stebbins and Lyle Moon were the other two boys. Harry had them crowd around him and them lifted up the fringe from his forehead.

"This is my scar. It doesn't do anything -- I don't remember anything -- I don't have any great powers that I know of." Harry let his hair fall back into place.

"I'm Harry. **Just** Harry." After this proclamation the boys seemed to relax but flushed for their own foolishness. Harry sat down and pulled out a set of gobstones from his leather backpack. "Anyone want to play Gobstones?" Harry asked. This turned out to be the right move because soon the six boys were laughing and yelling as they played the popular wizarding game. The muggleborns in the room took a few minutes to catch on, but soon they had a raucous game going, and everyone had forgotten that Harry was THE Harry.

After an hour they had played enough, and Harry put his set away. Harry was amazed. If only he hadn't been too shy to do this the first time around. He only had to spend five minutes talking to the person for them to stop gawking at him and treat him like a real person. Ginny certainly was right. Tomorrow when he walked down the hall he should just introduce himself to the other kids and brush off all the rest.

"So what house do you want to be in, Harry?"

"Oh, well, my parents and Godfather were all in Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff would be fun. I'd like to think I could be in Ravenclaw, but I'm not sure I could keep up."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the kid named Jackoby said. "My parents were both in Ravenclaw, but I don't think I can do it."

"I'm muggle born, so I don't know. What's the fourth house called again?"

"Slytherin. That's where all the dark wizards come from."

"Ron, that's not true."

"Is so."

"Well, then maybe that's because when they were 11 they were put in a separate house with all the other ambitious kids and then hated by the other three. No wonder they grow up not to like the rest of us."

"Well..."

"Plus, that's a little harsh to write off eleven year-olds just because adults from their house did something bad."

"Yeah, Harry's right. My Dad was in Slytherin -- married a Hufflepuff too," said Lyle Moon.

When Hermione Granger came into their cabin ten minutes later, she interrupted them as they still debated the issue. She looked taken aback at the conversation but quickly masked her surprise and plowed on.

"Hello, have you guys seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"Nope," Ron said. None of the others noticed but Harry had not taken a breath since Hermione had opened the door.

"Okay, well... thanks," Hermione said. She looked around at the boys in the compartment. She noticed Harry looking at her strangely. "What?" she asked in an accusatory voice.

"I... huh?" Harry articulated.

"Well, stop looking at me like that."

"I wasn't--"

"Hey, don't talk to him like that," Ron jumped in.

"Yeah, he wasn't doing anything," Justin said.

"It's okay guys. I just forgot to...blink," Harry said lamely. Much to his surprise, the entire compartment burst into laughter except for Hermione, who huffed and left the cabin with the door slamming behind her. Apparently his comment about blinking was hysterical to 11 year-olds because they would not shut up about it for a good twenty minutes.

Sometime near dark, Fred and George popped into the cabin. After some good natured ribbing about missing Ginny and a long rant proclaiming the virtues of the great Harry Potter they finally shoved off to change into their robes, of course, not before they each tried to sit on Harry a time or two.

"Who's Ginny?" Jackoby asked.

"My baby sister," Ron told them absentmindedly.

Harry blushed slightly at the question but did not say anything, instead looking innocently out the window. Jackoby was still looking at him with a smile when Harry looked his way, but thankfully he didn't say anything.

All in all this train ride had been rather different than the last one.

The Hogwarts student body wasn't that big, but Harry was quiet enough and reclusive enough that he didn't even know all the kids in his year. Harry idly wondered if Lyle and Jackoby were in Slytherin and that was why he didn't know them. They would simply fall in the shadow of Malfoy and his two goons. Harry figured he'd find out soon enough, seeing as the sorting was no more than an hour away. Over the course of the trip he found that Jackoby was a Wasps fan just like Harry and lived in Muggle London with his Mum and little sister.

Harry soon found himself out in the rain boarding the tiny boats. Jackoby, Ron and Michael got in next to him. As the castle came into view Harry finally felt like he was home. This place had been the first he felt welcomed, the first place he had friends and was free to really be himself. Sure being here had its downsides (someone trying to kill him every year), but this time he wouldn't let that get in the way. After Hagrid had left them to wait for McGonagall, Harry saw Draco approach.

"You're Harry Potter?"

"I am?!" Harry said in mock astonishment to the sniggers of the surrounding students.

Draco scowled but soon went on. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others. You should know batter than to associate with this sort. I can help you there," Draco said. He put out his hand for Harry to shake. He looked at the 11 year-old that had made his life so unbearable the last time around. He looked at the boy that would one day face Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower. He looked at the boy and realized he didn't have to become that person. So Harry took his hand and pulled Draco close to himself.

"Draco, I don't want to have to dislike you, but you'll find that the harder you push me the more unpleasant it will be for you. You could be a decent guy, but by the looks of your two goons I'd say it's you who needs help finding friends -- not I."

Harry released his hand and looked up just as McGonagall came into the room. Harry gave her attention and listened to the exact same words he had heard over ten years ago. She soon began to usher the kids into the Great Hall. Harry joined his classmates as they looked in awe up at the ceiling and around at the four tables. Harry stole a glance at Malfoy and saw a pensive look on his face. He seemed to be thinking over what Harry had said.

Harry saw the three Weasley brothers seated at Gryf, Cho Chang sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Cedric Diggory at the Hufflepuff table. At the head table sat the familiar faces of his teachers. Flitwick, Dumbledore, Sprout, and of course Professors Snape and Quirrell. He hadn't even finished his inspection of the Hall or its occupants before he was standing in front of McGonagall and heard the familiar singing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry listened as the Sorting hat sang its song and soon began to sort the kids. Abbott, Hannah was first, followed ten minutes later by Corner, Michael, who went to Ravenclaw and Finch-Fletchley, Justin, who to Hufflepuff just like last time. Granger, Hermione and Longbottom, Neville were put in Gryffindor, thankfully. When Malfoy took his seat it took the hat a full two minutes before putting him in Slytherin. Harry seemed to remember the hat taking only an instant last time and wondered how much what he had said had an impact on the young Slytherin. Lyle Moon followed his father and was placed in Slytherin. All too soon it was Harry's turn. He walked up to the stool slowly, but not for the reason everyone thought. Harry remembered being very queasy at this juncture in his last sorting, but this time the question was the intelligence of the Hat. It was never something Harry thought about overly, but right now he wished he knew how far into his mind that hat could look.

::Hmm, interesting.::

::What?:: Harry asked in his mind.

::No, that can't be.::

::What can't be?::

::This must be some kind of mistake!::

::What mistake?:: Harry asked loudly. The hat was silent for a long time until it finally said in a resigned voice.

::My boy, whoever you are, where ever you came from I can not see into your mind. I can not read you at all.::

::Well, that's fine. I want to go to Gryffindor.:: Harry told it confidently.

::I don't suppose you would like to share anything with me.::

::No, I appreciate it and all, but I know where I'm meant to be and what I'm meant to do. I'm a Gryf!::

::Well, since I can think of no other option I will give you your wish.::

GRYFFINDOR!!!

Harry began to take the hat off, but at the last moment thought of one last thing.

::Oh, and please don't talk to anyone about this. Thanks!::

Harry was greeted to chants of "We got Potter!" from all his Gryffindor friends and smiled accordingly. The Weasleys ushered him over and made room for him. He looked across the table from himself and smiled at Hermione. She gave a disdainful sniff that spoke beyond her 11 years should allow. Harry frowned at this but figured there was not much to be done for it at the moment. He turned to the sorting feast once again. He could feel his scar twinge due to the presence of Lord Voldemort in this very room but made no show of his discomfort. He did not look up to the Head table and thus did not see the scowl on Snape's face or the twinkle in the old Headmaster's eyes.

His friend Stebbins, Jackoby was sent to Hufflepuff, for which Harry was glad. He had found himself liking the boy, and that had certainly not been in his plans. For all Harry knew he could be some low level Death Eater in seven years, but for all Harry knew he could be a perfectly nice bloke who was just under his radar last time.

Once the sorting was over Harry found himself really enjoying the feast. It had been a long time since he had had a good Hogwarts meal, and it tasted just like he remembered. He looked up and couldn't help but laugh as he saw Ron stuff a roll into his mouth -- the problem being he already had two in there. Some things never changed.

"Wow, Harry. You've only been here one hour and Snape already has it in for you," Fred said leaning over to talk to the smaller boy.

"What?" Harry asked as he looked up to the Head table. Sure enough, Snape was wearing his trademark scowl, though it was far more intense then the one Harry remembered from his last first year.

"What did you ever do to him?"

"You know all those storied Sirius has about him and my dad pranking Slytherins?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, said Slytherin happens to be not so forgiving no matter the years that have passed."

"You mean..." George asked with much glee.

"Yup. They tormented and pranked each other for seven years and to this say can't stand to be in the same room as each other. I'm the son of James Potter and the Godson of Sirius Black that's like the double whammy." Harry noticed he had generated an audience at the Gryffindor table and Alicia Spinnet as well as two other second year girls started laughing hysterically at Harry's description of their least favorite teacher. "But, then again, I'm only getting the story from Sirius. According to him he was the smartest, best looking student, as well as the best flyer and best with the 'skirts'. So I'm not sure if everything he said can be believed. I'm sure he left out all the stories where Snape landed a good one on him and my dad."

"Common, Harry. You don't have to stick up for the Git." Fred said.

"Alright, alright. But if he hears me spreading those stories around on my first day it will just be one more thing he'll hate me over so let's change the subject."

"Well, George here was just saying, Harry, that you were a fare shakes on a broom. Any truth to that?" Alicia Spinnet asked. Her two friends giggled and looked over at Harry shyly. Harry decided now would be the best time to try and be sociable and meet people so they get over the fame thing he had planned.

"I'm not to bad on a broom. It's just about my favorite thing ever. Wish I could have brought my broom, but maybe the flight instructor will let me get school one's out so I can practice this year. I want to be a seeker." Harry informed her.

"Oh cool. I was a reserve chaser last year, but this year I think I'll be on the team for sure."

"Nice, Fred and George you're going to be beaters, right?"

"Yeah, that's our-"

"-Job. Pleased to do it." George finished with a mock bat using a length of asparagus.

"Why don't you just try out for the team anyway, Potter? I'm sure they'd make an exception for The-Boy-Who-Lived." A young Cormac McLaggen asked.

"Blegh! You're kidding right? I already get dragged through the press for deigning to walk through Diagon Alley, or poked and prodded by anyone who pleases, or have to shake the hand of every self-important Wizard that happens upon me. Adding to it...no thank you. I'll wait a year and try out like everybody else." Harry said vehemently. Other members of the house seemed to be giving him appraising looks and several gave slight nods of approval. He turned back to his dinner and the first years sitting on his right.

Hermione was talking non stop to Lavender Brown about Hogwarts: A History, they were both sitting across from him. Neville was on his right and was quietly eating his meal.

"Neville, right?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Um..Yeah. Hey Harry."

"So, this is pretty exciting, huh?" Harry said. "Sirius said your parents were in Gryf so I bet you're glad you're here too?"

"Sirius knew my parents?"

"Sure, he said they were a few years ahead of him. I'm sure if you meet him he'd be glad to tell you some stories about them. He seems to have stories about everyone. I know I love hearing about my own parents."

"That would be great."

"Oh, even better. I'll write him and tell him to write you. He's got nothing better to do anyway."

Harry returned to his food, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Neville. He looked somewhere between being hit by a ton of bricks and finally understanding the punch-line to a joke that eluded you for hours. Harry had a soft smile as he thought about his friend Neville. He had a reputation, mostly fueled by Malfoy, as a squib, or the forgetful boy who couldn't fly and could barely cast a spell or who blew up a cauldron every day in Potions class. In six years everything would change. He would be helping Harry battle Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries; he would join the Order and graduate from Auror Academy with distinction. Hopefully with Harry's help Neville would become that man he was destined to be a few years early.

Before his eyes, the food disappeared from the tables in the great hall. Harry looked up to the head table and listened to the Headmaster give his short speech. Everything was almost exactly the same as last time, but that was all going to change soon enough. He had friends to make, horcrux's to destroy and a life a pranks and Quiddich to live happily. Not to mention the girl of his dreams to ensnare.

As the first years made their way to Gryffindor tower, Harry joined in as he looked up and down the halls and their fright at meeting Peeves. To an observer he looked like any other first year, but inside he gave a mental sigh of relief at finally being home.

His journey in this time had really only begun. He was setting up the chess pieces on the board and readying himself, laying his trap for Voldemort. He was the sleeper agent from spy movies or the secret weapon. Harry gave a nod of recognition to the fat lady sitting in her portrait and then entered his common room. For the next seven years he would get to redo everything. He would study and play and learn with his friends; He would finally have the relationship with Ginny he should have had all along.

_Yes,_ Harry thought, _my journey has only begun, but thankfully this day has ended._ And with that Harry lay his head down on his pillow and fell into a hard sleep.

(AN:

Telos...Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings. That's my beta for the rest of you.

I'm with you guys on the Hedwig front, but I couldn't put her in there when she wouldn't be serving any function- it's just not fair to her. Plus you'll like Beast.

Valander, HPnot1, TiFsjs, Geminia, Nightwing 509, Black Blood Dragon Goddess, Cheekymonkey, Jayley, PSTurner, Fk306 animelover, lbfan, sugarplumfairy, Nutters4Potter, rulerofcharicters, Rin Hitokiri, Pinkfreak, MrPowell, Schillil, canemfuror and lastly Silver Warrior thank you so much for reviews. I love writing this story, but I couldn't do it if I didn't know there weren't people out there who loved reading it too. So keep reviewing you guys rock!

Everyone join my C2. I update it all the time and it's the best there is. I love seeing that number of subscribers go up.

I'll write again soon.

Mac.)


	9. Find Me a Bezor

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 9 Find Me a Bezoar

Harry was up with the sun and immediately made his way to the foot of his bed. He extracted his uniform and after a quick shower grabbed his school things and descended the stairs into the common room. He found his favorite study table and plopped down in a seat near the window. He pulled out paper, parchment, and a quill. He dipped his quill into the ink and paused. What to write, what to write...

Dear Gin,

- - - - -

When Harry was done with his writing he decided to go to the library. The last time he was here he had never really appreciated what it had to offer. Sure, Sirius' library was great, but nothing could compare to the sheer volume and depth of the Hogwarts Library.

Harry was anticipating having a lot of free time on his hands. He already knew well past seventh year curriculum, so sitting through multiple classes on the tickling charm would be exhausting. He would be with his friends, but there was a nine-year age difference between the friends he knew and the friends he was now in school with. Despite this over the past couple of months he had slowly gotten used to the changes in the Weasleys.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the same as ever. They were kind and friendly and immediately took he and Sirius into their family. Though his relationship with the older Weasleys was not anything like it was before this was almost better. Last time he had been so dependent on their generosity and every summer they would open their home to him. He would come to them after escaping the Dursleys thin and emotionally in shambles and every year they would care for him and nurture him back to normal.

The twins and their relationship to Harry were exactly as ever. Harry knew that the twins were as unflappable in their disposition as a statue and no amount of time changes would affect that. Harry wagered that if he went back far enough he would find the twins sitting in nappies conspiring with each other in baby speak and completing the others goo goo ga ga sentences.

The most notable difference was in the two youngest Weasleys. Ginny had the same spirit and sense of humor as the old Ginny, but her personality wasn't marred by her experience in the Chamber. Now she was loud and confident, she was a chatterbox and extremely sharp. He knew that she was the exact kind of friend he could have used last time, it was really a shame that she couldn't see past her crush and his fame, and he couldn't see past his own nose to find each other.

Ron... well, Ron was a different matter.

- - - - -

As Harry reached the Transfiguration section he pulled out a few books of advanced conjuring and then headed to the Magical Creatures section. He left the library with a few extra books, and thankfully no extra weight to his charmed bag. He trudged to the great hall and saw that some of the students had started to arrive. Only one from Gryffindor was there so he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello. Can I sit here until some more first years come down?" Harry asked the girl.

Keela Secton looked up from his fourth year charms book. "Harry Potter." She said in astonishment.

"Yes... present." Harry said with a crooked smile. She stared at him blankly for a moment before she came back to herself.

"Oh, sorry. Sure sit down." She said in a hurry. She blushed slightly at being caught in a stare, but quickly recovered. "You're down here awfully early."

"Oh, I've been up for an hour or so. I wrote a letter and then went to the library."

"You didn't get lost?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, a few times, but my Godfather taught me a few tricks to this place. I have no doubt I'll know more secret passageways to this place by the end of the week than most fourth years." He gave her another slightly cocky smile and looked down to her book.

"Oh, this? I'm a third year. I just love charms."

"Yeah? That's cool. Better ahead than behind. I had to go to muggle school all last year, but my Godfather charmed all my school books to look like muggle ones."

"That's cool. What's your favorite subject?"

"Oi, Harry? When you'd get down here?" Harry heard Ron yell from the a few feet away.

"Oh, hey Ron. I just wandered down here a while ago. Ready for the first day of class?"

"More like ready for breakfast."

"Huh, I know. I'm starved. And to think that the feast was only yesterday." Harry said this and not a moment later the food appeared on the tables. Ron sat down next to his friend and began to eat. He looked across the table to ask his new friends a question but when he looked up she was gone. He looked to the left and then the right. He saw her talking excitedly at the end of the table with a few other third year girls who had just come in. They were giggling and covertly stealing glances his way.

Harry sighed and hoped Ginny was right. He hoped the school would get used to his presence soon, because he was going to an awful lot of trouble to meet people and if it were all for naught and they'd still only see him as the Bloody Boy Who _Bloody_ Well Lived...

"What are you scowling at those third years for?" Ron asked through a mouth full of bacon. Harry was startled out of his stupor and looked at his friend. He began to put food on his own plate and then looked to his friend.

"Well, Gin told me that I should talk to lots of people and be really friendly...you know, to help them get over the awkwardness of meeting the Boy Who Lived. She said if they talked with me a couple minutes they'd realize I'm just Harry and then they'd tell all their friends and they'd tell all theirs. So I'm trying it. That's why I showed the guys my scar on the train, and why I was sitting with that girl before. I just don't know if it's working." Harry finished dejectedly.

"What do you mean? Are people acting funny?"

"Are people acting funny?" Harry asked incredulously. "Oh, you're hopeless. People act bloody loony around me."

"Oh, I guess so. It'll fade." Ron said. Shows how much he knew.

As Harry navigated the 142 stairways and walked from class to class for the rest of the week whispers followed him everywhere. Whispers of Sirius Black, the Avada Kedavra, You-Know-Who and his blasted scar were all he heard about in the halls.

Harry found this so annoying he was actually off his game that week. He was making many of the same mistakes he had made when he first jumped back in time. Saying and doing things no 11 year old on the planet would ever do. In Transfiguration Harry had decided to be no smarter than Hermione but forgot and made twenty different kinds of sewing and knitting needles from matchsticks before he realized what he was doing.

Harry wasn't sure if he was disturbed or reassured by how similar his time was here at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick still squeaked and fell off his chair when he caught sight of Harry, Professor McGonagall was still the stern lecturing Professor that gave the Gryffindors no leeway. Almost everything was exactly the same on the outside. He even found himself having familiar conversations with all his old friends that he had last time.

As the first days passed and Harry found Hogwarts life unchanged he couldn't stop thinking of one word: fate. Was he fated to catch Neville's rememberall; was he fated to bump into Fluffy running from Filch? Was it the way it was meant to be when Ron saved Hermione from that Troll? Over the weeks and months since the beginning of his relationship with the Weasley's Harry had felt more and more like a manipulator than a friend. He already knew so much about these people that it was quite unfair to them- that is if they ever found out. That was another thing on Harry's mind. Could he ever tell these people he loved about his past life? Could he ever tell them that the Harry they knew and loved had all been a lie- just him acting. If it had been the other way around he knew he'd rather not know. This was perhaps a guilt he would live with for the rest of his days, unable to share, unable to give another. This was a burden that would last far longer than Voldemort.

Would he ever tell Ginny that he had flooed to her house that Christmas Eve knowing exactly who she was, could he ever tell Ron that he had no love for the Cannons but only put up the orange poster to impress him?

No, he would never tell, it would be he and Sirius' secret until they were old and grey.

- - - - -

By the next week McGonagall was lauding him as a prodigy in Transfiguration but it was not worth the mutinous looks Hermione was sending him. After that he had made a special point to struggle with the charms assignments and waited for a few people to do the tickling charm correctly before he did it himself. In Herbology he didn't even have to try to be as mediocre as he was- it came naturally.

Harry found himself examining the difference between this timeline's Ron and Hermione and the other timelines Gryffindor trio. The changes really were astounding. He had no idea that the relationships he'd built last time were so fragile. To anyone looking at the three old friends from the outside he and Ron would look like childhood acquaintances and friends, though certainly not best, and he and Hermione looked like enemies, and lastly Ron and Hermione's relationship was practically nonexistent.

Last time he and Ron were already best friends, getting lost in the halls, playing chess and all the other things they did together. Hermione at this time had been the smartest in all her classes and quietly shunned by the rest of the first years.

Now Ron was becoming close with Dean and Seamus and Hermione seemed to hate Harry. He didn't know if her pride was so fragile it would be damaged by him simply doing better than her in one class, but whether it was that or some other unnamed slight it was the same outcome. She wouldn't speak to him, she wouldn't look at him, and when he attempted a civil conversation with her she would turn her nose up at him and haughtily stomp off.

Harry resolved to fix this. He resolved to make it like it always had been. He would have his two best friends again, and the world would have the Gryffindor Trio again.

- - - - -

The real problem was in Potions class. Harry had long debated how to address this situation. Originally he had planned to simply act out what happened last time, but Sirius had convinced him otherwise. To beat Snape at his own game would be something Sirius would love to do, it was something Harry would love to do. Perhaps it was the Gryffindor in him, or perhaps it was his innate sense of adventure and recklessness but when the Friday morning of Potions came he found himself strangely excited.

He had read the first year Potions and Herbology text back to front at least five times and had memorized everything he would need to know for his first lesson and impromptu oral quiz.

"What are you smiling at? We have potions and the professor is biased for his Slytherins, you told me yourself."

"I know, but Sirius warned me that Snape might be especially hard on me so I studied my potions book for a month before I came here."

"Why? It's not like we have to know anything going into the class do we?"

Twenty minutes later the two friends along with Dean, Neville and Seamus had taken their seats in the middle of the potions classroom. Harry was waiting for it and determined not to be surprised when Snape banged into his classroom. Sure enough he swept into the class as much the overgrown bat as he had ever been.

Many minutes and degrading comments later Snape had finally gotten to the part Harry was waiting for.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Um... I know that root of asphodel is used in most calming and sleeping draughts and that infusion of wormwood is for the dreamless sleep potion, so I imagine if you used them together you'd get a really strong sleeping drought. Maybe something like Drought of Living Death, but that's not in the first year book, so I..."

"That's quite enough babbling... Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, Sir."

"What are you doing Potter? Have you taken a memory potion, how are you cheating?"

"Wha- Sir, I'm--"

"Detention! Five points from Gryffindor."

"You're giving me detention for getting the answer right?"

"No, for cheating, and now another for your cheek!"

Harry couldn't believe it. Could he do that? Could he punish him for no reason what so ever? This was just ridiculous.

"Bu…" Harry started to say when a heavy foot connected with his own. He flinched in pain and looked over to Ron as he silently pleaded for Harry to drop it. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then looked back out at the smug face of his potions master. With great personal pain and enunciation Harry ground out a "Yes, Sir." And returned his eyes to his parchment to take notes.

He heard rather than saw the chuckles and laughs from the Slytherins across the room. He'd only made the class worse by besting the Slytherin at his own game. Oh, the irony.

- - - - -

"The _injustice_!"

"Harry, I get it. The guy's a git, but you can't do anything about that."

"No! He had no proof. He has no legitimate reason to hate me. He just saw the name on the class list and hated me. What was that? Can he just quiz me for no reason? He didn't ask you any questions! And then, THEN, when I know all the answers he just punishes me anyway. This is so unfair. If I had parents to write home to I'd do just that and complain. I could tell Dumbledore or McGonagall. Yeah that'd show him."

"Harr-"

"No! You're right Ron. That would just be letting him win. This is a battle of wills. He wants me to run to a teacher and squeal. Write home crying about the mean potions teacher. But this is war. A battle of equals. He may be the teacher. He can take points and give detentions and because of that he thinks he runs this school. He thinks he can walk all over me."

"Har-"

"If he wants to do battle then that's what we'll do- Marauder style. It is all out, no rules, no holds barred WAR! He is going down. I will prank him until he doesn't know which way is up. I will prank him so bad he'll be begging for my father and Sirius back. He may have the authority, but what are we if not a generation of authority shirkers. I'm not afraid of him. I'm no coward."

"Ha-"

"We'll see who's so smug when he walks into the Great Hall in a pink prom dress, or when the suits of armor follow him around reciting sonnets during class. We'll see who's laughing when he spends a day transfigured into a ... a ... troll. No! No, a bug, or a fish! Yes a fish. I'll transfigure him into a fish in the middle of dinner and Dumbledore will have to throw him into a goblet of pumpkin juice just so he doesn't die."

"HARRY!"

"What?"

"You're really scaring me now- and I think half of Gryffindor has heard your plans."

"I don't care. This is war. This is a revolution!"

"We're with you Potter!," came two voices from the boys staircase. Fred and George had apparently heard along with the rest of the common room. Harry had been ranting for a good twenty minutes and as he now looked around the common room he saw that everyone's attention was turned to him. He turned his attention back to the twins and smiled.

"Good. Weasley-Twin One and Weasley-Twin Two come with me. We have plans to make."

Ron watched as Harry and the twins left the common room and sighed. He had a feeling Harry would be scrubbing a lot of potion room floors in the coming weeks, but he had heard Harry. This apparently was a revolution. No stopping him how.

- - - - -

The next day found Harry sitting quietly in the Great Hall a full hour before breakfast was to start. He had a book and his best innocent smile with him, but best of all he had a genius plan. The Weasley twins would place the potion on his robes while he made his way into the Great Hall and from there everything would be mayhem. The potion was a simple spell holding remedy. It was used for patients with long-term effects that needed constant care. Once administered it would repeat whatever spell was cast next indefinitely. Best of all if someone tried to Finite the second spell it would work, but only until a moment later because the the potion would reactivate the spell almost instantly.

All the twins would do was drip a single droplet from the floor above and hopefully their aim was true, for if it were it would hit the Git right on top of the head. Once there it would be up to Harry and a simple wandless spell and the real fun would begin. As people started to trickle into the hall some time later Harry was swept up into a Quidditch discussion with a few of the older kids. Time flew and soon Harry saw Snape heading through the main doors. He looked towards the doors again once the evil potions master was seated and found two Weasley twins giving him nods. With a smile he turned back to his breakfast companions. He began a wild and exaggerated story about a Wasps game he had seen last season. He has gesticulating wildly and talking animatedly. It was for this reason nobody saw Harry wandlessly and silently send his spell.

It started slowly. Inch by inch it grew minute by minute. Few people noticed instantly but not to long and he felt the painful elbow of Ron in his gut and he saw Snape. His hair was about as long as Dumbledores, but unlike the esteemed Headmaster, his seemed to have a mind of its own. Just as Medusa with a head of snakes, Snape's hair slowly snaked around to his colleagues and began to attack them. Realization came over Snape's face and he quickly began casting finite's on his own head. He had, by now, attracted some attention. It didn't help that the other Professors were now trying to help, though none successfully.

Suddenly Snape turned to the side door and started to run towards it. Unfortunately his hair had other ideas and tripped him rather spectacularly. The hall burst into laughter as the potions master collected what was left of his dignity and exited the hall.

It was with a heavy heart that Harry watched the potions master leave the hall. He had hoped the show would continue for a few more minutes, but, alas, it was not to be.

- - - - -

By lunch Snape had still not been seen. Rumors were flying. So far Harry had heard that his own hair had tripped him on his way down a flight of stairs and he fell to his horrible death. Other's thought perhaps his hair had drowned him in one of his own cauldrons- leading, of course, to his horrible death. Unfortunately neither was true because Snape was safely barricaded deep within the private rooms of the hospital wing.

Harry only knew it because after St. Mungo's had been taken Neville's parent had been moved to the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey though sufficiently brilliant was not familiar with the potion Harry had used. Harry remembered the day Madam Pomphrey had spent looking through the Longbottoms charts to learn of the very spell he had used. She had not known it before then, and now would hopefully never have to. Harry doubted Snape knew it and if he did it was being used so far from its original purpose Harry doubted he'd recognize it.

- - - - -

This wasn't revenge, for however sweet revenge was- justice was better. The greasy Git was greasy no more.

Nothing had prepared Harry for what happened that had a at dinner when Snape walked into the Great Hall. He had a particularly sour expression on his face as he made his way to the teachers' table. Harry only noticed his entrance because as each student saw him they were paralyzed in their stare. They were even too shocked to nudge the person next to them that's how shocked they were. They simply stared, because Severus Snape was completely bald.

(AN: Hey everybody. Sorry for the long wait but finals came down on me and all my plans for the story fell to the wayside. This was a bit of a filler chapter, but now my plans will all be put in motion. I had a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Some good, some not so good and some downright horrible. I'm thankful for all of them. Constructive criticism is one of the only ways for me to get better- so that you ALL.

To PSTurner, Skippy Agogo, Silver Warrior, Kehlencrow, the (french) dark lord, jlyric, Nightwing 509, MiruSedna, phnut1, Senyor Fier Mensheir, FrostyAKF, illachi, Fk306 animelover, Nutters4Potter, Black Blood Dragon Goddess, Archmegelite2000yrs, Cheekymonkey1994, RainSeaker, 00asianwriter00 and last but not least to konradamkool thank you for your comments and encouragement. If you have any specific questions don't hesitate to ask- not that I can answer all of them where would the fun be in that?

To A Sirius Fan. Wow! I am slightly overwhelmed by your note. Thanks for the encouragement...where to start on your comments... Well. Sirius getting a girlfriend or perhaps a life to start? I'm working on it, but he always ends up an Auror or international playboy and I don't want him as either of those. As for Emmeline Vance or Hestia Jones well in my head I want to venture outside the Order for any love interests, plus I think they might be old or ugly- just a guess.

Thank you for appreciating Beast. He's going to be awesome and in the not so distant future I see a little Crookshanks-Beast duo in the making...

As to grammar, guilty as charged.

A-man. Beta- check. Overused plot- check. Overused names- check. I'm "getting better"? Was that a compliment? You're making me blush. Damn, now we're back to Overused names- (sigh) and a check mark there to. Common, man, cut me a little slack. He's only just getting to school and my story is just starting. Give me a little while to strike out on my own.

KikiLala- I'm not so sure Draco and Harry are going to be best friends or friends at all for that matter... but you never know.

Inspiration for the common room speech was Quest for Freedom by Fire.

Does anyone know the name of the HG story that takes place after 5th year. Harry and Ginny buy a special door in Diagon Alley that is like an addition to the Burrow and then put it under fidileus charm. There is this big portrait of Sirius that trains them to become Animagus and at the end of summer they use gollums to fight Voldy and his Death Eaters. It was one of the first fanfic's I ever read but I can't think of the name. Anyone know what I'm talking about?

Okay- hopefully it won't be quite as long for the next chapter. It is summer now and that means I have nothing but free time. See you all soon and I'll give you a cookie if you review. No I won't but do it anyway.

Cheers,

Mac.)


	10. Of Fixing and Meddling

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 10Of Fixing and Meddling

Harry set out on the dawn of his second week with one clear and fast goal. His goal was to fix his relationship with his friends. He missed them, and he wanted them back. When he had first arrived home, he had been so excited to see Ginny that almost everyone else had fallen to the wayside. While he was building his relationship with Ginny, he had almost entirely neglected his one time best friend and brother, Ron. Now was the time to fix that.

Thinking back on their previous relationship, Harry tried to remember what had made them friends in the first place. Ron had probably been attracted by his fame, and Harry had simply been happy to have someone to be nice to him. Ron was finally stepping out of the shadow of his brothers and Hogwarts was his chance to do that. Everyone there knew that, but in the dorm and with Harry he was just Ron. Harry figured all that had changed this time around. Ron had gotten over Harry's fame and Ron had already began to step out on his own -- proved by the incident on the train. But no, those had just been the reasons they sat together on the train. There was a reason beyond that. There was a reason Harry stood up to Draco Malfoy for Ron, a boy he hardly knew. There was something deeper that the other reasons that had kept them friends through all the years.

Honestly, Harry couldn't figure out how or why Ron put up with him as a friend. Sure they had their exciting days, but those were often ones where either or both of them were in mortal danger. So, no, it wasn't for the excitement.

Until October when Ron and Harry had struggled with homework. They had gotten lost in the halls. They talked about Quidditch.

For today that was all Harry could think of for now. Harry decided over the next week they would do all those things. Harry also silently promised himself that he would not correct Ron too much. That was Hermione's job once she took up the mantel.

"Hey, Ron!"

"Hey, Harry," Ron said over breakfast. He sat next to Dean and Seamus but was mostly ignoring them in favor of his breakfast. Harry and Ron traded Quidditch stories and ideas for the rest of breakfast, and Harry left feeling slightly proud of himself. He decided that after class he would let Ron beat him a few times at chess and maybe get lost in the halls with him.

Harry then saw Hermione walking up ahead of him on her way to Transfiguration. Harry ran up and started walking next to her. She gave him a sidelong glance and then quickly looked back the way she was going. She quickened her pace. Harry matched it. Hermione quickened it again.

"You know, I'm determined to be your friend, so running away today won't get you that far."

"What? Why?" she said suspiciously.

"Well, I like Ron and the boys in my dorm well enough, but even I want to talk about something besides Quidditch every once in a while. I figured you might like to work on some of our assignments together in the library."

"Well, I like to do things early, so I can't help you if you like to do them last minute."

"Oh, I've been doing the assignments the same day we get them for the most part. Easiest not to fall behind if you're always ahead in your school work."

"Yeah, that's what I always say."

"Good. And about that thing on the train. I had just spaced out for a minute; I wasn't trying to offend you."

"Oh," Hermione said in a small voice. She looked at Harry, apparently trying to see if he was telling the truth. "They all laughed at me," she said barely above a whisper. She ended this statement with a pathetic sniff and then looked back to him to see what he would say.

"I- I didn't mean for that to happen. I felt stupid for staring off like that, and then they started to get mad at you for yelling at me, and I thought it would ... I don't know. I just said the first thing that came to mind," Harry told her honestly.

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay," Hermione said a little more brightly. What about after classes today? Do you want to work on the Potions homework?"

"Sure. That's probably my worst class-"

"What? I thought you were excellent. What you said about the sleeping potions and Drought of Living Death. That was really smart."

"Oh, thanks. No, the book stuff I do okay with, it's in class that I have a problem." All the while Harry said this he tried his hardest to maintain a calm and innocent exterior. There had been a literal witch hunt for the student or students who had cursed the Professor, but they had yet to find anyone to blame. A lot of people wanted to say it was the Weasley twins, but everyone who knew them knew they were not nearly pleased enough with themselves to have done it. They had been interrogated several times by the Potions master, but since they really didn't know what spell was used that made him loose his hair or cause his hair to attack him, they were perfectly within their loosely based moral perimeters.

Harry let out a light chuckle as he relived the twins' story of the last interrogation.

"Harry?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing," Harry said, but as he said this he burst into laughter for the third time that afternoon and had barely contained himself by the time they reached the library.

- - - - -

Harry was dreadfully bored but was trying to look serious and studious in front of Hermione. She was hard at work on her Potions work, and while Harry was no great shakes at the subject, he had finished the assignment an hour ago. Somehow six inches on the properties in the cure for boils was a lot harder when you were 11 then when you're 20... or 21; he'd lost count by now.

"Harry, you don't look like you're doing work," Hermione whispered.

"Well, I'm kind of done."

"Then you should do your Charms," Hermione said crisply.

"I kind of did that homework already too."

"You could read ahead in your books."

"I've finished them."

"You have?"

"Haven't you?"

"Well, yes. I just didn't think anyone else would have."

"Are you done with your paper? Do you want to switch?"

"Okay."

That was how Harry found himself reading a foot and a half on the properties of the boil potion. How or why Hermione wrote her papers this way Harry had no idea, but he decided to fix it. The first thing he did was extract a new sheet of parchment and copy Hermione's paper with a simple charm. He then went line by line and simplified each sentence. He found she would repeat herself a lot and often go off onto long tangents that were very loosely related to the given topic.

Hermione looked up from her editing of his perfect paper to see him scratching away and editing her much longer paper.

"What are you doing?" she asked frantically as she tried to snatch the paper from beneath his quill.

"Don't worry, this is just the copy."

"Bu- but what are you doing? Nothing was wrong with that assignment."

"It's too long."

"Well, I went a little over, but I couldn't fit everything in."

"I did," Harry told her simply. This was apparently a very wrong thing to say, because Hermione threw Harry's paper down and snatched her still clean parchment from next to Harry's elbow. She silently and carefully put the papers away in her folder and then put that and her books into her bag. She snapped it shut and left the library without another word to Harry.

- - - - -

Harry sighed as he watched her leave. That did not go well. He was only trying to help, only trying to show her something she was going to be learning for herself later on, he was only skipping a step. That was when it occurred to Harry what he was doing. He was being Dumbledore.

Not that he didn't love the old friend, mentor and teacher, but up until the end of Harry's fifth year Dumbledore had controlled every aspect of Harry's life. There were years of manipulations and lies that Harry had forgiven but never forgotten. Harry remembered sitting in his small room at the Dursleys the summer after fifth year. He remembered hating Dumbledore, he remembered feeling like a puppet and a tool. Lastly he remembered letting all of that go and making amends with the old man. On the very first night that the two had seen each other Dumbledore had tried to apologize, and Harry had done the same. By apologizing and forgiving each other they were able to really get to know each other that last year, and they were able to accomplish something. But that didn't mean he forgot the manipulations.

Now he was doing the same thing. He was trying to make everything and everyone exactly how it used to be, exactly how he remembered it. The only problem being that he was the only person who did remember. To everyone else this was all new. He was trying to force the situation, and the friendships instead of letting them naturally evolve like they were meant to. He had let his friendship with Sirius grow and change when he had been pardoned. He hadn't insisted everything be like last time. Harry had played his cards and let the chips fall where they may.

Harry left the library and went to go make his own friends with a new resolve -- but no plan; plan was another word for scheme, and that was for manipulators and orchestrators not friends. He would talk to whomever he wanted; he would be friends and enemies with whomever he wanted. He would let go of the memories and experiences that built his friendships the last time around and start from scratch.

- - - -

As Harry entered the common room later that night he was relieved to find Ron setting up his chess board. Harry sat down across from him and smiled at his friend.

"I've a plan this time. You won't beat me again," Harry told his friends as he threw a cocky grin across the small table. Ron just smirked and laughed at his overconfident friend. Even though Harry had extra years of being trounced by Ron for the past decade, he was still unable to beat his friend in chess. Harry took comfort in this small consistency and now loved losing at chess to his best friend.

- - - - -

Harry had just gotten out of a dreadfully unpleasant potions class in which he had lost 10 points for unnecessary rustling of his cloths, 5 for incorrect slice width of the rat tails he was slicing at the moment and was also docked 15 points for being 'late' which was code word for being the last Gryffindor in the room, forgetting the fact that half of the Slytherins were still filing into the room behind him.

Normally this would have bothered him, normally Ron would be ranting and raving about how 'that greasy bat' was being unfair and biased, but that was not the case today. Today potions was great because Snape was still bald. Bald. Bald. BALD! That simple and irrefutable fact lightened Harry's heart, it brightened his soul, it tickled his fancy, it even sounded amazing when he said it aloud.

"Snape is bald," Harry sad in a simple conversational tone. Ron looked over to his friends and immediately lost all composure, and for the next ten minutes the two friends were laughing hysterically and crying and almost got the point of wetting themselves before they could make it to the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry wasn't sure how much better this day could become but was shown as Errol came in through the upper windows and descended down towards Harry. Ron reached out an arm for the bird but after smashing into a bowl of potato crisps he stuck his leg out to Harry.

He felt a small smile creep across his face when he saw the curly letter spelling 'Harry Potter' in Ginny's girly handwriting.

"From . . .?" Ron asked from his seat across from him.

"Hmm, oh. From Ginny," Harry said absentmindedly as he broke the seal to the letter.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed, spraying part of the roll he was eating across the table.

Ron, realizing his blunder, had the good sense to look sheepish and lowered his head in a vain attempt to hide his blush. Harry bent forward and asked his in less word that more 'what he bloody hell is wrong with you?' stare.

"You... you write to my sister?"

"Well, yeah. Of course I do." Ron looked down at the several sheets of parchment covered front and back with small writing.

"Can I read it?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you want to know what's going on in Ginny's life you'll have to ask her yourself. I mean, have you even written her yet?"

"Well, I ... I've been busy."

"That's fine, but Ginny and the rest of you Weasley's were my first friends, so I'm not going to loose that."

"What do you guys talk about?"

"Oh, you know. Quiddich, the Burrow, her annoying older brothers -- normal stuff."

Ron gave a small snort of laughter at that and then returned to his breakfast like nothing had happened. Harry opened his letter and read the first few paragraphs before the bell rang.

The small and brief truce Harry and Hermione had reached that afternoon in the Library was nothing but a distant memory as October dawned. Harry had made multiple attempts to repair the damage but she refused him and seemed to have a sixth sense about his presence. She would already be packing up her bag when Harry entered the Library, or finishing her breakfast as Harry sat down to eat. Harry found this rather upsetting but was resigned to waiting for his moment.

Other classmates and even Ron were becoming suspicious of Harry's obsession with Hermione, so he eventually had to lay off. Things with Ron, on the other hand, were great. For the first time in this timeline he felt like he had his old best friend back. Harry found himself having the time of his life here at school. Sure he didn't have Hermione, or Ginny, or Sirius here with him, but all the same he and Ron were having a blast.

One day not too far into term Harry had locked and silenced his curtains and was talking to Sirius in his mirror.

"Still bald?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Yup."

"Good." Sirius replied. After Sirius had gotten over the initial shock of the situation and let it sit in, Harry found that the very thought gave his Godfather sincere and profound pleasure. Every time they spoke Sirius would very simply ask and Harry would update him and then they would move on, but Harry was sure that he was quietly savoring every minute of the ex-classmates humiliation.

"What else kiddo?

"So, are you ever going to get a job?"

"A job?"

"Yeas, it's that thing grown ups do to make money, or help pass the time in your case."

"Ha-ha. I know what a job is, but I don't need one."

"Aren't you bored all by yourself?"

"Nobody would hire me anyways," Sirius mumbled to himself.

"Well, what did you do before you got locked up?"

"Auror training."

"Well, can't you go back to that?"

"With all the young whelps? No, I'm too old to start that up again."

"Old, you say?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut it. Speaking of young whelps-"

"No, no, no. You're not getting out of this that easily. What about the Ministry? Talk to Mr. Weasley; he could help you."

"I'll think about it, MOM," Sirius said sarcastically stressing the last word.

"Hey! I actually understand that insult. I've met that horrid portrait of hers."

"Oh, yeah. Anyway. I found something the other day. I was going through the Black family vaults and found a book on the darkest of magic. Soul magic to be exact. I read a little of it, but to be honest it freaked me out, and I thought it's more up your alley than mine."

"Is it in the mail?"

"Are you kidding? No way. I left it in the vault. Just owning that book is enough to get me chucked back in Azkaban."

"Oh, I'll look at it during Christmas I guess."

"Good call."

"The other thing we can do over Christmas is get the ring."

"Really? Finally! We've been putting that off for... well since your first Christmas here."

"I know, but I found a book in the restricted section about the deadening curse. The one that took Dumbledore's hand last time around. So we can take the potion ahead of time so it won't kill our... well it won't kill anything."

"I thought the problem was we didn't know where it was."

"No, I do. The Gaunt's shack is in Little Hangleton."

"Harry?" Harry heard Ron's voice call out to him from somewhere outside his curtains.

"Sirius, gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Later cub. Oh, and you should really transfigure him into a fish. And take pictures."

"Ha! Bye, Siri." With that Harry packed up his mirror and intentionally mussed up his hair. He put a sleepy and confused look on his face and stuck his head outside the curtains.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry Harry. Do you want to play snap?"

- - - - -

Harry had a lot of titles. He was the Boy Who Lived, the TriWizard Champion, the Chosen One and a lot of others fashioned by the media that shed a less desired light on his persona. The one title he had always liked, the one he had secretly cherished, had been the one he had earned. It was the title he had to toil, work and sweat for -- unlike those others that had been thrust upon him.

He was the Youngest Seeker in a Century. Or at least he was once upon a time. That time, though, had come again, and it was his chance, again, to put his mark on Hogwarts history.

When the posting had gone up for flying lessons with the Slytherins on the coming Thursday, Harry couldn't keep a silly grin from splitting his face. Ron, having seen the notice as well, looked over to his friend and reciprocated that smile.

"Finally, something we know we're better than Malfoy at."

"Hey, we don't know that."

"Come on, you know you're awesome on a broom; I bet Malfoy talks himself up but can't do half the things you can on a broom."

"Well, we'll see," Harry told his friend quietly while silently agreeing with him. Harry was now trying to make a plan that would get him on the house team, while at the same time not making the Slytherin look like too much of an idiot.

While he certainly didn't like the Malfoy, there was no reason to antagonize him. If they could start the year on a better note, perhaps fate could be changed for the best for the young Slytherin.

- - - - -

Harry made a point of walking to the pitch with Neville and Ron, while making sure that his voice was easily overheard by a nearby Hermione who was also quite nervous about flying.

"Now the trick is to relax. Don't be nervous. The broom is made to be up in the air, and if you go slow and keep your movements smooth the broom will follow suit," Harry told the boy soothingly.

"Yeah, if you are nervous and jerk around a lot you'll fly up into the sky and fall off your broom," Ron told him offhandedly.

"Ha!" Neville surprisingly laughed at this and looked somewhat calmed by this statement. Harry was happy to see this but missed the unamused and petrified look the crossed Hermione's face.

"What? No, that won't hap-"

"Quiet down, quiet down," Madame Hooch said as she approached the front of the two rows of students. "What are you all waiting for?" asked the grey-haired, yellow-eyed flying instructor. "Everyone stand by a broom stick. Come on, hurry up. Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'UP!'"

"UP!" Harry said clearly and the broom immediately jumped into his hand. Harry looked around and saw that after a few tries most of the brooms were in their owners' hands.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle: three- two- one." Harry was slightly taken aback when Neville, while still unsteady and unsurely, rose slowly into the air a few feet. He didn't shoot off into the sky or show any indication that he would in the future.

Harry distractedly followed the flying instructor's commands and deftly rose into the air and maneuvered until he was once again on the ground.

What had changed? Were the few little tips he had given Neville on the way to the pitch all that was needed for the boy to loose his nervousness and excel instead of flounder? And more importantly how was he meant to make the Quiddich team now?

For the next hour the students including Neville and Harry followed the instructors every command. They practiced turning and hovering, changing altitude and coming to a stop. Harry was of course slightly bored by the exercises but complied none the less.

When Madam Hooch finally recalled all the students to her side, Harry gave a despondent sigh. He wouldn't get back on the Quidditch team this year, apparently. The students lined up to return their brooms to the shed and then started to talk excitedly on their way back to the castle. Ron and Harry were two of the last in line and talking quietly of missing their old brooms when it happened.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch said from behind him. "I got the impression you were bored with my lesson."

"What? Oh, no Madam Hooch it was... it was very good. Educational," Harry told her in a very unconvincing manner.

"I see. What broom do you fly at home?"

"A Nimbus, ma'am."

"Well, would you care to take that old broom on a spin around the pitch? I'd like to see what you can do."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. He didn't wait for an answer though, because he was off like a rocket on his broom. He soared with determination up to the top of the stands and then made a sharp turn and did corkscrews down towards the ground; before he was too near he made a 90 degree turn and flew parallel to the ground for a while. He practiced trick turns, loops, and flips in the air and then did a few practice feints for good measure.

After fifteen minutes he slowly and lazily descended towards Madam Hooch and a broadly smiling Ron.

"Hey Ron, you want to throw the quaffle around? We can just transfigure something," Harry asked his smiling friend.

"HARRY POTTER!" A shrill scream came from somewhere near the stands.

"Professor McGonagall?"

(AN:

Hello all. Sorry for the delay, BUT never fear because 11 will be coming sooner than you think. I loved the reviewes and can't believe I have over 150 reviews! Amazing.

To Fickle Fiend, Black Blood Dragon Goddess, kehlencrow, Silver Warrior, Nutters4Potter, tlfsis, Sylkie, hpfananits, Nyleve, animeflunky, Hpnut1, PaganThunderGod, Fk306 animelover, PSTurner, cheekymonkey1994, AvidReader999, Bahjcb, pinkfreak411, Draven Skullwise, Bethy Ann, RBurrow, Azphxbrd, Shinigami-Sama1, That1 and lastly BarefootBohemian thank you for all the encouragement and reviews. A special thanks to all of you who reminded me of that story's name (it's Hiding by Volans by the by).

That's all.

Cheers,

Mac.)


	11. When To Run

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 11

When to Run

As the Halloween feast approached, Harry couldn't help but be thankful. As horrible as it sounded, he was impatiently looking forward to the time when he, Ron and Hermione would once again be best friends, and Halloween signaled that time for him. With any luck, Quirrell would let a troll into the school and try to steal the Philosopher's stone, Ron would be a huge git to Hermione, Hermione would almost be killed by a troll. What could possibly go wrong?

- - - - -

But none of that would happen for another two months. As it stood, he had just been released from Professor McGonagall's office and told he was to hold the position of Seeker on the house team. If Oliver Wood had been excited last time when he heard Harry had caught a Rememberall from a fifty-foot dive, he nearly wet himself with joy when he heard the stunts Harry had pulled out on the pitch this time around.

"So, I take it you've played Quidditch, then?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah. I played every day before I came to Hogwarts."

"Do you have a broom?"

"A nimbus." And that was it. The poor fifth year was so excited he made quite a scene in the empty classroom. Wood did a spastic little dance that Harry thought greatly resembled a seizure, and he ran to Harry and lifted him clear off the ground. He had just turned to do the same to McGonagall, but she gave him a fierce stare and he restrained himself.

Ron had been appropriately impressed by Harry's new position but not terribly surprised. They were currently sitting in the Great Hall over breakfast having a whispered conversation about Quidditch tactics. They were trying to keep his appointment to the team a secret, thus the reason for whispering.

"Done showing off, then, Potter?" came Malfoy's sneering voice from behind Harry. Ron and Harry turned, and sure enough there was Malfoy flanked by his goons.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron sneered right back.

"I saw you out on the pitch, showing off. Now the great boy who lived has has gotten off his broom to-"

"Oh Malfoy! I never knew you thought I was great!" Harry said in a simpering voice that was frighteningly like Umbridge's.

"No!"

"Now, now. You can't take it back. You think I'm great. We all heard you."

"I heard it mate. It was a-"

"Right nice compliment," chimed in Fred and George from down the table.

"Me too. Very nice of you to say, Malfoy," Ron chimed in, catching on quicker than normal.

"What about those two trolls in that background? Do they have anything to say?" Fred asked innocently.

"Now, Fred or was it George-- can't tell-- anyway, that wasn't very nice," Harry said. Under his breath he added so everyone could hear, "Not very nice to trolls. They might take offense." Changing gears Harry looked up to the now very red face of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Now, _Draco,_ good buddy, trusted friend, favored confidant, would you like to sit with us? Seamus here was about to regale us with the tale of when his mother broke the news to his Muggle father that she was a witch." Harry, of course, said this all politely enough, and by the end of the speech, Malfoy had turned an unhealthy shade of red. Instead of answering, though, he simply scowled and stormed off down the hall. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors and some nearby Hufflepuffs watched him go silently, but no sooner had he turned the corner out of sight did they all burst out in hysterical laughter. Fred and George each gave Harry an appreciative thump on the back before dragging Lee off with them to talk to some of the older Gryffindors while Harry and the other First years continued to sit and eat their food. When the bell rang a few minutes later, Harry didn't even think about the fact that this was meant to be the breakfast Draco challenged him to a duel. Without the duel there would be no detention, without the detention they would never run from Filch and would never stumble upon Fluffy the three headed dog. It was all so different, and Harry didn't even realize it yet.

- - - -

The two months went quickly, and Harry soon found the leaves turning from green to orange as October drew to a close. Harry sat nervously in his usual seat during charms. Today they were trying the Levitation Charm. Harry decided to stay absolutely silent and let things play out like they had last time. He pretended to struggle with the spell and resisted the urge to correct Ron when he saw how wrong his friend was doing the spell.

Hermione, predictably, saw his mistake and informed him in her primmest, snootiest tone just how wrong he was. At his challenge to do it herself, she, of course, accomplished the task without fail. As her feather soared in the air, Harry couldn't restrain himself anymore, so he, too, lifted his feather smoothly in the air and brought it to the same height as Hermione's. She looked at him surprised, but Harry didn't catch her look as he was concentrating on his feather.

"On guard!" Harry found himself saying as he drew the feather up like a sword. He brought the feather from side to side as though battling an enemy. "Fight me, I say!" he declared as Hermione allowed her feather to remain completely motionless. The room burst into laughter led by the tiny Professor.

Hermione finally giggled and raised her feather into the air and attempted to swordfight him. Much to Harry's astonishment, another feather soon joined them. Professor Flitwick had evidently decided this was a good idea and had joined in the fun.

"Oh, good. Very good Mr. Potter. You too Mss. Granger. Very good indeed. Ten points to Gryffindor," he told them jovially. Harry smiled broadly and lowered his feather slightly. He looked over at Hermione who finally gave him a reluctant smile. Harry beamed brighter than usual at the thought that she was finally warming up to him but soon lost his smile as he saw his other best friend scowling deeply at the both of them. Ron sat there grumpily for the remainder of class.

As expected, they had not been out of class for five minutes when Ron finally snapped.

"What did you do that for? Showing off with that know-it-all Granger? No wonder she hasn't got any friends; she's a nightmare!" Ron said rather loudly, and Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Hermione approach and then run past on her way to the bathroom.

"Bit harsh, mate," Harry said quietly. He looked over to his friend and much to his surprise found Ron looking very regretful.

"Do... do you think I should go after her?" Ron asked hesitantly as though the task was akin to walking the plank.

"No, let her cool down for now. We can talk to her at dinner."

"I just don't get her. She's so confusing," Ron practically wailed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, practically every day since the beginning of term you've tried to make friends with her, and she just blows you off. She really doesn't have any friends. I would think she'd just be happy for the company."

"Even if I were a complete berk?" Ron gave a small snort at that and looked at his best mate.

"Yeah, even if you're a complete berk," Ron told him in a friendly tone. The two settled into chairs in the common room and awaited dinner, some more anxiously than others.

- - - -

When Harry sat down to dinner he didn't see Hermione anywhere, thankfully. They were halfway through the feast when Professor Quirrell, right on cue, burst into the hall.

"Toll! Troll, in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know." It wasn't until his face had properly hit the marble floor did anyone react. Students screamed and tried to make a mad rush for the door, prefects shouted and looked around to other prefects and general chaos ensued.

Harry ignored everything, even Dumbledore's announcement, and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Hermione doesn't know. She's still crying in the bathroom," Harry told him. Ron blanched considerably and immediately began sprinting toward the bathroom. Harry followed at his top speed, which was amazingly slow next to his very determined and long legged friend.

Harry turned the corner to see the door of the second floor girls bathroom. The troll was not there yet, but Ron was apparently already inside. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the troll round the corner.

Harry found himself calling for his friends to leave the bathroom as he himself sprinted instead toward the troll. He had sufficiently distracted the troll, and it swung his club towards Harry.

Harry saw the one ton club of wood and back breaking splinters flying toward his head and dove quickly to the right. Harry covered his head with his hands as the club impacted the wall above him, shattering the stone into a hundred pieces. He felt the debris falling heavily all around him, but even more he heard the ear splitting scream of Hermione as she saw what was happening to Harry.

Harry, not wanting to stay in one place too long, quickly got up and ran towards his friends.

"RUN!" he yelled. If Hermione had accused him of a 'saving people thing' last time around, she would certainly do the same this time, but one lesson he had fully learned was when to fight and when to cut and run. It didn't hurt his pride one lick to grab his best friend's hand and effectively drag her away from a rampaging troll.

The three friends hauled arse out of there and ran toward the Great Hall where there were bound to be teachers. The troll, though clumsy and uncoordinated, was fairly fast when he had a straight shot of ground in front of him, and if it weren't for the too low ceilings of the bottom floors of the castle, the troll would have easily overtaken the trio. Thankfully lady luck was on their side as they navigated the winding halls of Hogwarts.

As they rounded the final corner to the Great Hall, they saw Professor Flitwick standing at attention in the front hall. They had put some distance between the troll and themselves, but their yelling had sufficiently attracted their attention.

"TROLL!" they yelled as they passed the professor on their way up more stairs. They continued to run all the way to the portrait and didn't stop until they were safely inside the walls of Gryffindor tower.

Harry couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he saw Percy approach in a slightly more frazzled but no less pompous manner than usual.

"Where have you been? You're cut, you're bleeding, you're dirty. WHAT have you been doing?" he intoned frantically. Before they had a chance to answer, Professor McGonagall opened the portrait door, and her cat like eyes narrowed in on the trio.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. This way please; the Headmaster would like to see you."

The trio walked sedately behind the professor as she led them towards the Great Hall. Harry looked over at his two friends and saw that Hermione was close to tears. Ron looked seriously grave, but both seemed at ease with the other. It was as though whatever had happened in that bathroom and in the hallways of the second floor had erased whatever bad blood had been between the three. Hermione looked up and saw Harry looking at her. He gave her a reassuring smile and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She tensed for a moment but soon gave in and gave him a quick hug without loosing a step. She let go and then looked to Ron. Neither spoke but exchanged a silent exchange before they, too, embraced.

- - - -

Hermione had, of course, tried to take the blame for everything that had happened, but Ron and Harry-- decent blokes that they were-- set the story straight, and instead of the 20 points Hermione was queued up to lose, Ron and Harry got 15 each for knowing to run away. The three had taken the incident in stride and were currently walking back to the tower. They proceeded silently, but not awkwardly until the portrait hole.

"So..." Harry started.

"Hermione?" Ron asked very suddenly.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione asked absentmindedly.

"I... Well, I was wondering... the thing is I- I just... Willyouhelpmelearnthecharmsassignment?" Ron stuttered. Harry looked to his best mate, impressed. Harry had never known his friend to ask for help on an assignment unless it was due the next day.

Hermione evidently understood what he was saying because she broke out into a huge grin and nodded to her newfound friend. The two led the way into the common room and took a seat in the corner.

"So, the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. The wand movement is like this. Yes good. Now when you say the words you have to make sure to stress the gar of Wingardium and the O of Leviosa."

"Why?"

"It's how you pronounce the words."

"Yeah, but why?"

"It's how the magic knows what you want it to do."

"Magic cares about my pronunciation?"

"No, it cares about the intent."

"But-"

"And the clearer your words the clearer your intent."

"Couldn't I have clear intent and say hoobldie goobeldie?"

"That's just silly, Ronald."

"Hey, don't call me Ronald, only my mother can call me that."

"Well, honestly, it's not that big a deal."

Harry watched in fascination as the two began to bicker. He had hoped the difference in how they made friends would perhaps change how they interacted as friends later on. Harry sighed and quietly got up to retrieve his school bag. When he emerged from the boys dorms some ten minutes later, they were still fighting, but somehow they had begun to fight about the dangers of bludgers. Harry did an almost double-take at the swift change of direction, but couldn't even begin to understand the logic behind any of their fights.

- - - -

It wasn't until the next day that he found the time to write Ginny and tell her all about everything that had happened. Immediately following their return the other students had been quiet, but as the evening wore on more and more kids heard tale of what had happened and began to approach the two and ask questions.

The next day things were just as hectic, but Harry had barricaded himself in a pile of books in the corner of the room to write his letter.

Dear Ginny,

I don't know how much Dumbledore told your parents, or how much they tell you, so I thought I'd write and let you know everything that's happened.

Let me start by saying Ron and myself are completely unharmed. That out of the way it all started in Charms. Your brother was a huge git and made this girl Hermione cry. Later in the day we found out she was still in the bathroom crying, but right when we were going to say sorry, the DADA professor comes in the hall and apparently a troll got in the school! So Ron and I ran to get Hermione, but right as we got there so did the troll, so we ran for it. We almost died, it was so cool!

Everything's okay now. Nothing too bad happened in the end. Ron and I got a lot of points for Gryffindor for "knowing when to run for our lives" which I think is pretty funny.

Anyway, what's up with you? How's being home alone? Are you lonely?

Write back.

Your friend,

Harry

Harry got up and walked toward the owlery with his letter in hand. As he got closer to the portrait hole, he saw Neville Longbottom walking the same way he was, and he also had a letter in hand.

"Hey Nev, going to the owlery?"

"Yep. Letter to gran. Is that to your Godfather?"

"No, it's to my friend Ginny. Ron little sister. Did you know I was friends with her before I even met Ron?"

"Really? Cool."

"So... you like Hogwarts?" Harry asked, fishing for any sort of conversation.

"Yeah, it's good. The classes are hard. For me I mean, not for you I can tell, but for me..."

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I cheat," Harry told the pudgy boy in a stage whisper.

"You CHEAT?" A loud voice came from the other end of the hallway. Harry looked up to see Jackoby Stebbins leaning against a suit of armor a few feet away from the two Gryffindors.

"Hey, Jack. Yes I cheated. Had a secret wand from before I came to Hogwarts. My godfather taught me all kinds of magic."

"Yeah, he's a bit of a rebel for a former convict," Jack said with a straight face.

"Funny how that works," Neville piped up from Harry's other side.

"Oh, sorry Nev. This is Jack- er, Jackoby Stebbins; he's in Hufflepuff. Jack, this is Neville Longbottom."

"Really?" Jack asked with much more interest than either of the other boys had been expecting.

"I, well, I've heard of your parents," Jack told Neville quietly. Neville immediately looked ashamed and studied his toes.

"I always heard they were great wizards-- great Aurors," Harry added quietly. Neville looked up suddenly and found Harry looking thoughtful and Jack nodding.

"They...they're in St. Mungo's," he said quietly.

"I'd heard that too," Jack said. Harry gave a weak smile to his friend, and Neville smiled back. Jack and Harry started up a conversation about Quidditch, but Harry could see his friend still thinking hard about his parents.

The three still walked together after stopping at the owlery, and Neville was still quiet. Harry could tell he wasn't going to rejoin the conversation anytime soon, so he sidled up next to his friend and told him quietly something he had thought ever since Christmas of fifth year.

"I know it's hard to believe Neville, but I'm jealous. Damn jealous." Neville looked completely flattened by the idea that Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived would be jealous of him-- little ol' him. "I nevereven knew what my parents looked like until Sirius came along." He added quietly. That ended the conversation for the day, and the three soon separated to their own common rooms or extracurricular activities.

Harry hoped that what he said to his friend would inspire a little more appreciation for what he had from others and maybe in turn a little appreciation for what he had from himself.

- - - -

Harry ended the week of Halloween quite pleased with himself. He had Hermione and Ron, and if he wasn't mistaken he also was well on his way to having friends in Neville and Jack.

(AN: Thanks eyveryone for reading and being so patient about updates- though lets be honest there wasn't much you could do about that. Or me for that matter. Take it up with my Beta. Tim I love you!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing.

Silver Warrior- Too right you are.

Ginevrapulliza- I hear what you're saying, but I hate fics where Harry and Ginny are together an making out when they're 12. It wasn't sooo long ago that I had my first crush and I would have blown a fuse and died at the prospect of a relationship. I think 13 or 14 is the ABSOLUTE youngest I could entertain two kids entering any relationship.

Shinigami-Sama1- I agree, but Harry has no- or very little- practice at going back in time so we can't exactly expect him to be great at it without even trying, can we? I love him too, but credit where credit's due.

Kehlencrow- well in my ears I always read ProfMcG like she's yelling, or at least very snappish.

Anon- thanks for the parallel/perpendicular note. It's been a while since freshman geomatry. But don't write anon- I love going and checking out my reviewers profile.

Philip thanks. 'matured'... I like it. And don't worry I have more chapters to come- slow though they may be.

Dragon Ranger- thanks for all the comments on all my chapters.

Memememe, Blossom1098, ameristrat, LionofPerth, Jayley, dmblnd, KikiLala, MrPowell, Nyxelestia, justplainstupid, Rocky235, Hpnut1, Draven Skullwise, RiaChan, cheekymonkey1994, getto68, Ginny-Potter-07, Fk306 animelover, Maxie1514, Fickle fiend, pinkfreak411, PSTurner and lastly Nightwing 509 thank you all so much for your words or encouragement. I love getting reviews. Fell free to write questions or suggestions and I'll always write back right here at the end of the next chapter.

Everyone- keep reading, keep writing and I'll do the same.

Cheers,

Mac.)


	12. Rightly Justified

Center of the Circle MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 12 Rightly Justified

The Saturday following Halloween was a cold blustering day- it also happened to be the first Quiddich match of the season, and for that reason Harry couldn't truly mourn the loss of autumns warmth. The castle was alive with excitement and anticipation for the upcoming Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor game. The years since Gryffindor had a good team had significantly lowered their expectations, but with their new seeker came a new hope. A hope that was rightly justified, because Harry intended to hand the Ravenclaw's hat to him... err them- and their coat- and maybe throw a book at them as well.

The sausages and bacon that had nauseated him last time he played his first match now seemed endlessly appetizing. Everyone that took a moment to notice Harry was surprised to see him so chipper and hungry. Scared and nervous they could understand, but this was quite confusing. He ate his fill of the delicious foods, and then some more. He was hoping for a long goal scoring game with plenty of quality flying. He was looking forward to the loud cheers, the chanting, the commentary. A beautiful brisk day like the one they were just starting was made for Quiddich and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Hey Potter, gonna get the snitch today?" A passing third year boy asked as he passed on the way to his seat.

"You bet Kenneth, Snitch is mine!" Harry said to the boy, and the table at large. Everybody gave a laugh at Harry's cocky attitude, because for all the bravado he was presenting to the school at the moment they understood he was only joking.

"Any bets on how many we're going to win by Gred?" Fred and George took up the mantel and began their own commentary.

"I don't know Forge. 160"

"That's all"

"190"

"Come on, you guys," Harry said in a tired voice to the twins, "Have a little more faith than that. I'll put 10 Galleons down with Gryffindor to win by 200 points"

"Big words, little man. Who will take him?" Fred said to Lee who was sitting right next to him. Lee smiled and was about to answer when a voice broke in from behind.

"I will." A voice said from the other side of the hall. Talk quieted as the young Slytherin walked over to the Gryffindor table. Suddenly a little joking between Harry and some of his favorite Weasleys was going to be an all out battle of... well, not brain, certainly now braun... wealth maybe?

"It was all in good fun Malfoy"

"So now you think you'll loose do you?" Malfoy sneered. Harry looked at his challenging face to that of the Gryffindors assembled to watch the proceedings. Harry sighed and dug into his pocket and drew out what few Galleon he carried on his person on a regular day.

"Let's see, let's see. I only have 29 Galleons and 12 Sickles on me. Healthy enough wager for you?" Harry said casually. Harry could almost see the shocked faced of the people around him as he casually pulled out the equivalent of 150 pounds from his pockets. "Oh wait!" Harry said excitedly as he dug a little deeper in his trouser pocket. "There... and 4 Knuts. So what do you say? Still up for a little wager?"

Harry looked at the Slytherin cooly. He could tell from the look for the boys face that he was shocked at how much money Harry carried around, but his pride would never let him back down. He had put so much stock in being a wealthy pure blooded wizard in the two short months since he had arrived at the school to be shown up by Harry now.

"Deal." Malfoy said and stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry was about to grasp it when McGonagall reached their area of the table and shooed the young Malfoy back to his table. She was about to reprimand Harry for whatever his slight had been that time when she saw the impressive pile of Galleons sitting on the table. She did a small double-take at the money lying there to casually "Mr. Potter, is there a problem?"

"No, Professor McGonagall. Just talking about our chances out on the field today"

"Well," McGonagall said crisply while shooting another glance towards the pile of money sitting on the table, "carry on" she said before turning back to the head table.

"Harry! I can't believe you did that." Hermione said furiously from across the table.

"What do you mean. I was just having a little fun with Fred and George. He's the one who wanted to make a big deal out of it"

"You do know that gambling is against the school charter. It says so in Hogwarts: A History"

"It's only against the rules if I get caught"

"No, it's always against the rules. You're a leader in our year, what will other kids think when they see you betting on Gryffindor Quiddich matches"

"They'll think he had a lot of faith in our house, right Harry?"

"Right Ron. Also if it makes you feel batter I'll donate it to the house so we can have a party." Harry said as a peace offering to the persnickety witch. Harry saw Oliver coming down the isle and stood to join his team.

"Wait, Harry, no! Parties aren't aloud either." Hermione said in desperation.

"We're having a party?" Oliver said next to Harry.

- - - -

After Oliver's obligatory speech in the locker room Harry emerged out onto the fields. He looked up to the stands and felt as though his heart might burst. In the stands stood Gryffindor banners or all shaped and sizes sporting slogans like 'Potter for Minister' and 'We Love Potter' and one, held by a group of sixth year girls read something rather inappropriate. McGonagall apparently agreed with him because she was there within thirty seconds of the girls lifting the poster in the air and their artwork had been reduced to ashes.

Harry had never really thought about being popular, but looking around him he could not help but think he might be.

His sociable more approachable attitude had endeared him to the older students, as well instilled a sense of respect with the kids from his own year- despite the house. He found the situation to be slightly similar to the brief period during his sixth year when he had been dating Ginny. Her own popularity combine with his considerable status had made them the 'it' Hogwarts couple for the admittedly short duration of their relationship. Harry had not paid his fans much heed and simply gone on with life as normally as he could considering he now had a beautiful redhead on his arm and in his mind...but that was neither here nor there. The point was that Harry now saw what others so loved about popularity. When he walked into the Great Hall people called out his name hoping he would sit with them, when he entered the common room people would clear off the chair next to him hoping for the same thing.

All in all it was quite exhausting, but it couldn't be helped, and more importantly it was what he had been trying to accomplish. His and Ginny's plan to talk to other students and get to know them for five minutes had worked wonders. Everything had happened just as she had predicated, but now the only concern was weather it had worked too well.

Harry snapped out of his musings and rejoined his team as the walked to the center of the pitch.

- - - -

"Hey, Cub!" Sirius yelled as he jumped in the air and waved his arms over his head.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled back just as loudly and began to make his way toward his Godfather. When he was within reaching distance he was swept up in a fierce hug that would do Mrs. Weasley proud. Sirius let him go and released him back to the ground.

"Great catch kiddo." Sirius beamed.

"Thanks. But what are you doing here"

"Er... well, we snuck in and were watching from the tree line, but Dumbledore saw us and invited us to watch from the stands"

"Us?"

"Hi, Harry." Harry looked over to Sirius' left and saw a beautiful woman about ten years Sirius' junior. She had short sandy hair cut in a stylish bob and high cheekbones that gave the same impression as Sirius- coming from money. He was about to casually say hello when he got a closer look at her and to his great surprise saw his primary school teacher standing in bright purple robes. "Ms. Thomson! wha- what are you doing here"

"Oh, we're not in class Harry, now I'm just Ruby"

"Ruby is a squib." Sirius provided with a smile. Harry looked at his teacher and then back at Sirius then back at Ruby.

"You... you guys"

"Are dating, yeah." Sirius said with a laugh.

"You're right Siri, he is funny to watch- bit like a fish." With that Harry closed his mouth and studied his Godfather. He looked healthy, and happy and like he had finally found a little peace.

"You didn't tell me, how did you guys ev"

"Woah, Potter, come on. We were promised a party. Go collect your winnings." Fred yelled across the crowd of people.

"What winnings?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Harry grinned and looked at his Godfather.

"Tricked The-Git-of-Slytherin into betting he 30 Galleons on the game." "Harry! I... well...Come here, that's my boy!" Sirius said with exuberance as he swept Harry up in a bear hug.

"So, how did you find out she's a squib"

"I didn't. She recognized my name from the Profit"

"But I'd never put it together when you were in school"

"Because you weren't enrolled under Harry Potter"

"But when we ran into each other"

"Really ran into each other. Food everywhere, grape juice everywhere- it was a big mess"

"Anyway, I recognized his face from the paper and told him I was a squib"

Harry looked back and forth from the two and was forcibly reminded of the Weasley twins. Harry could see why Sirius liked her. She was beautiful, that was for sure, but she was also funny and seemed to be on the same wavelength as his wacky Godfather.

"You going to make him get a job"

"I'm going to try, Harry." Ruby said nicely as she threw one arm over Sirius' shoulder. Sirius scoffed half-heartedly.

- - - - -

After parting with his Godfather and his new girlfriend Harry retreated to the common room. The party hadn't started, but Harry provided some funds to the Weasley twins to help pay for the party. The other students were all very thankful and planed to start the party right after dinner. After much convincing, Hermione joined her classmates in the common room and even ate some of the Honeydukes chocolates bought with Draco Malfoy's money.

Of course, it was not really bought with Draco Malfoy's money. The slimy git had sited the excuse of "we never shook on it." It was true, but a slimy git thing to do none the less.

- - - -

"BEAST! NOOOO! Beast, don't do that! No, that's my homework. Don't role in ink, BEEEEAAST"

"Potter, control your animal." A fifth year said over his charms textbook.

"I'm trying. He's crazy. Absolutely bonkers, I say"

Harry was now on the floor trying to rip a weeks worth of Transfiguration homework from Beast's mighty claws. He was not, however, having much luck. For a while Harry thought the odd behavior was just his cat's personal way of rebelling, somewhat like Muggle teen years, but after a few days of this newfound behavior Harry realized that it was only for the Transfiguration homework. Every time Beast saw Harry's transfiguration book, or homework he would go completely crazy. Beast now had the homework in his mouth and when the moment was right made a mad dash for the common room door and escaped to the outside hallways.

Sighing, Harry debated whether of not to go after him. Not, he decided.

"What's up with Beast lately?" Ron asked as he joined Harry at a table where he was collecting scraps of his homework.

"I don't know. It's only Transfiguration though." Harry said with a dejected sigh.

"Maybe he's really a wizard that has gotten stuck in his Animagus form?" Ron asked with a hopeful heir of conspiracy.

"Ronald! When a person transforms into an Animagus they're an adult, and therefor their form is an adult form. It says so in"

"How'd they prove that?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well, I don't know"

"I mean did the teach a toddler to become an Animagus just to see if he turned into a puppy and not a dog"

"It makes sense, not your idea- honestly, teaching a baby the Animagus transformations- anyway, but as a person gets older so does what their Animagus for looks like"

"Well, what if the wizard made a conscious decision to turn in to a puppy, no matter what their age was"

"They've done studies and conjecture that your age as an animal correlates to the age of the person"

"What if your Animagus form is something that only lives a few years, or even dogs will only live for 15 years tops. Sirius has been an Animagus for almost 20 years"

"I... well, oh. That's interesting"

"We should write him a letter and ask him about it. Maybe when the dog gets old enough it dies and he's not an Animagus anymore." Harry said excitedly, pleased that he was finally have an intellectual conversation about something with Hermione, instead of her going into lecture mode and schooling Harry on something he should know anyway.

"Or better yet, it's like every ten years of the humans life is some percentage of the animals possible overall life span"

"But then you really would start out as a puppy"

"Oh, Merlin! You two, cut it out!" Ron suddenly yelled bringing the attention of the entire room to himself.

"What? We were having fun." Harry said somewhat indignantly.

"I know how we can settle this. Let's just take Beast to Professor McGonagal"

"Sounds fun." Harry said excitedly.

"You do know that won't solve the question. All that will solve is the absurd notion of weather Harry's pet is somehow an Animagus." Hermione said in a voice filled with contempt.

"True, but it will shut you two up"

"How will we even find Beast?" Hermione asked, ever practical.

"Well..." Harry started "Ah! I have an idea. Hold on"

Harry, mostly because he was tired of the constant bickering, decided to end the argument in the one sure fire way he knew how. With that in mind he ran up to the third year boys dorms and subtly banged on the half open door.

"Harry!" Fred began.

"We were"

"Not now you two. I've got to talk to you about something. What if I were to tell you that I know a Marauder." Harry asked the two matching boys simply. They both looked at him in mingled amazement, disbelief and respect. After indulging their gaping fish routine for a moment they entered into private discussion by turning their back and speaking in very low and fast whispers. After a minute of this Harry coughed lightly and the two Gryffindors turned to face him.

"Name your terms Potter"

"Brief, semi-annual times when I could borrow the map for myself Hermione and Ron. We can borrow it no questions asked if you are not using it and with further negotiations if we both desperately need it on the same night"

"Would you tell us beforehand"

"Mostly- if not we would leave a note." Harry said in the same business tone he had been using for their entire conversation. The twins exchanged brief but significant looks before one of them - Fred possibly- jumped up from his twins bed and approached his own. He lifted the mattress near the head of the bed and stuck his arm under only to emerge grasping the parchment a moment later.

"Thanks you two." Harry said as he grabbed the parchment from their hands and tore off down the stairwell and emerged in the common room a moment later. He motioned for Ron and Hermione to join him and the three exited the Gryffindor tower. Once they had traveled a hallway or two and gone down several flights of stairs Harry pulled them into an unused classroom and sat them down.

"This is the Marauders map. It was created by my father and his three best friends, including Sirius, when they were students here"

"Wow, what does it do?" Hermione asked.

"It tells the name and location of every person in the castle as well as maps out all the floors, passageways and secret tunnels in and out of the castle"

His two friends were suitable impressed, Hermione mostly with the charm work that the map must have entailed and Ron with the notion of all the things they would now be able to get away with. After opening the map and searching methodically for the cat they found no traces of someone who was not meant to be in the castle and Ron accepted that Harrys familiar was likely not a wizard in disguise.

Harry couldn't help but finding a dark twisted irony in the days events and in Ron suspicions about Beast. Knowing that Ron himself had an Animagus for a pet was something that caused Harry no small amount of anxiety. Every time he was near the rat he had to make a conscious effort to be completely natural and even went so far as to pet the disgusting little rodent.

If Harry gave any indication that he knew Wormtail was Wormtail and not Scabbers it could cause far reaching and irrevocable damages to the timeline. The chances of scaring him off would only be getting higher and higher as time went on. If they gave themselves away the Scabbers would run off and resurrect his master early. If he did that and Voldamort returned to his body before all the Horcruxs were destroyed they the Wizarding world would be in the same predicament they were in during Harry's last lifetime.

The more Harry thought about that possibility the more he wished he and Sirius had immediately gotten rid of all the Horcruxs. So far the only Horcrux they had gone out to collect was the locket. Before forth year they had to collect Helga Hufflepuffs cup from Helga's childhood home, and the town where Tom had fled to after stealing the cup and locket from Hepzibah Smith. Next was the plaque given to Tom Riddle for special awards and services to the school. Tom first stole the plaque and replaced it with a conjured copy when he first applied to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, and later returned when he applied for the job a second time many years later.

Harry figured that placing his own Horcrux in his old alma mater, and under his the care of his worst enemy held some sick satisfaction for the wizard. He undoubtable found some sense of power by taunting the unknowing headmaster though the Headmaster never had a clue to this deception. These two Horcrux's would be difficult to retrieve, but Harry figured since he had done it once getting around the traps a second time would be significantly easier. Where the real trick lay was discovering a way to destroy the gaunt ring without losing his hand. Harry had spent many hours researching potions or curses that could kill one's hand and turn it black, and weeks ago had found the deadening curse. With the proper potion ahead of time the curse would be completely ineffectual and acquiring the ring would be little trouble, or so Harry hoped.

After that it was all quite simple. Collect the diary in his second year, kill Nagili in the graveyard of Little Hangleton and finally destroy Voldamort himself. Easy as pie Harry thought sardonically to himself. If all went to plan Harry would be free before his fourth year ended, but if he was honest with himself, when did anything ever go to plan?

(AN:

To everyone. The the seventh book come out in exactly six and a half hours from where I'm sitting. I am SO EXCITED! Ah! Okay, but down to business. I'm going to read the book a few times and then spend a little while thinking about what that means for my story. I am by no means abandoning this story. There are many more chapter and years to come, no matter how slow they are. Look for an update in a while after I have some time to think about and obsess over Deathly Hallows.

To: Skyheart92, anon, jayley, The French Dark Lord, Shinigami-Sama1, EriEka127, hpnut1, pinkfreak411, kehlencrow, Dragen Ranger, Silver Warrior, Sylkie, Nightwing 509, Hermione Solo and MrPowell thank you all so much for your comments and encouragment. I hope this was soon enough for the lot of you. Nyxelestia- and Sobocz- You guys are rightwith the 11 year old making out bit. But those are the kids I worry about. That's not healthy. Back in my day (Not so long ago, I'm only 20) holding hands was a big deal if even that. So slow is the key work.

PSTurner- It never hurts to have some extra friends outside the trio, or even the Misistry six. We learned that on the train back from fifth year. Happy reading, and may we all riot if Harry and Ginny don't make it through book 7.

Cheers,

Mac.)


	13. One Down

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 13 One Down

"Potter!" Harry didn't even have to turn to recognize the voice.

"Draco, my friend. How can I help you?," Harry asked charmingly. "I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush, though."

"Stop the cute act! Nobody's buying it," Malfoy snapped.

"You know, Draco," Harry particularly stressed the blonde Slytherin's first name, "I don't know why we can't be friends. We're really quite alike."

"Don't flatter yourself, scar-head. You're nothing like-"

"We both like Quiddich, we take all the same classes, we come from long, proud families..."

"Like your mudblood mother is anything like my own, Potter," Draco said heatedly.

"Hey, now. I don't think you meant that as a compliment," Harry pouted. Draco was about to retort when Professor Sinistra rounded the corner and spotted the two boys.

"You two, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh, we're headed that way. I was just about to ask Draco here about his holiday plans. If you'd like all the Weasleys were coming over to fly on the 20th. You could join if you like," Harry told the blonde haired git honestly. Harry felt sort of bad for the 11 year-old counterpart of his old school nemesis. Teasing and confusing the poor boy like he was now was undoubtedly too much mental strain, but it was just so darn fun that Harry couldn't help himself. Acting with Draco as though everything he said was a joke and that the two were best of friends really set the boy off on wild temper tantrums. The truth of the matter was that Draco only got mad because everything Harry said was true - if he had ever bothered to think about it.

"That's nice, Mr. Potter," Sinistra said as though she didn't honestly believe a word of what was being spoken - which she undoubtedly did not. "Nevertheless, to class." Harry nodded in acceptance and smiled at Draco before departing down the hall.

Harry wasn't startled halfway down the hall when Hermione emerged from behind a pillar, but he put on a good show of fright - honestly, she didn't scare him.

"This new game is really messing with his head; even I can't figure out what to make of it."

"I know, he's going barmy trying to figure out my angle. I just don't have one," Harry told her cheekily as he grabbed half the books from the rather large stack she was toting around. "Tricks to Easy Transfiguration, Basics in Transfiguration, Mind Over Matter: Transfiguration for Students... I'm sensing a theme. Looking for something specific?"

"No, just trying to stay ahead."

"You mean more ahead then you already are?" Harry asked with a chuckle in his voice. He looked at his friend and saw her inspecting her shoes. She looked sad for a moment and Harry - thick skulled as he was - had no idea why. "Hermione?"

"I-I just," Hermione tried to say before sighing deeply and looking right into Harry's eyes with startling steadiness. "I'm not used to not being the best at something. I feel... I feel like I'm slipping or something," Hermione confessed quietly.

Harry took a moment to let that sink in. His magical prowess had certainly taken some of the wind out of the bushy haired girl's sail, and Harry had yet to consider what it would be like for the girl to no longer to be the top of the class in everything.

"Well, I for one know that you are not," Harry said confidently.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"You push me. I have to really study and try hard to be better at anything than you. And you finally have someone that will push you to be your best. Not that I think you were slacking off before."

"I guess that's true. A little friendly competition between friends makes us both try harder."

"Yup, just so long as you don't compare every single test result and exam grade like you've been trying to convince me to do..."

"Hey, I was just curious," Hermione told him indignantly.

"I know, Herm," Harry said with a laugh as he threw his arm over her shoulders. She laughed also, and Harry couldn't help but feel that some sort of weight had been lifted from his friend's shoulders.

"So what are your plans for break, Harry? Oh and DON'T call me Herm," Hermione asked fluidly.

"Oh, you know, cake, presents, Quidditch-"

"Ginny Weasley," Hermone added waspishly.

"Yes, I do plan on seeing one of my best friends."

"A-huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Really, what was the 'a-huh'?" Harry asked, now getting irritated. Just as she was about to retort, Professor Sinistra came around the corner and was startled at the sight of the very student she had scolded for dawdling five minutes ago was still standing only five yards from where the scolding had been done.

"Mr. Potter? Didn't I just tell you to get to class?"

"Oh, yeah, Professor Sinistra, right away Professor Sinistra," Harry told her quickly as he started to jog off down the corridor with Hermione trailing behind him.

- - - - -

Harry hung up his mirror for the third time in one night; he had the impression that the excitement and exuberance of the previous Christmas would be quadrupled by Sirius. Every few minutes his godfather would have a brilliant present idea for some person or another and would have to run it by Harry. So far he had fielded ideas about what to get Mrs. Weasley, Madam Rosmerta, and finally the lovely, slightly inappropriately young shop keep from Diagon Alley that the recently single Padfoot had had his eye on. The joy at the thought of mounds of presents, Christmas carols and snowball fights with his godfather was only slightly dimmed when he remembered that they were also going to devote a majority of their time to collecting Horcruxs.

He and Sirius had discussed it, and their first Horcrux to find would be the Gaunt ring. They were planning to go to the Gaunt house and steal the ring in the next few days.

Once that was done, they would focus on conjuring a stable and indestructible replica of Tom Riddle's Special Awards and Services to the School award so that they could replace the real one when Harry came home for the year. Sirius had advocated just stealing it outright, but Harry had persuaded him that the missing trophy would be noticed by Filch and later noticed by Dumbledore; the second of which would cause problems because Dembledore was one of the only people who knew Voldemort's real name.

Harry found it unlikely, but if they had enough time the two would perhaps retrieve Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

Besides that, Harry's main focus was Sirius, presents, cake and of course the youngest Weasley just as Hermione had said. Speaking of which, Harry suddenly found himself nervous that he would be seeing his friend for the first time in months. They had been exchanging letters twice or sometimes three times a week, and Harry couldn't be happier about it. She wrote saying she was extremely bored. She was practicing her schooling every day with her mother. She baked and played games or visited her friend Luna, but she felt the loss of all her brothers. On top of that none of her brothers were particularly good pen palls, and she confessed that Harry wrote more in a week than they all did in a month combined... well, that's slightly exaggerated.

Another shock came when Ron told him that he would be going with his parents and Ginny to Romania to visit Charlie. Ron had been left behind last time and stayed in the castle with Harry. Whatever was different this time around he was sure was in himself and not the Weasley clan. It became clear to Harry that last time Ron had foregone his trip to Romania to stay and keep his friend company. This time it was unnecessary, but Harry found himself touched all the same.

Ginny was practically dying with excitement for seeing Charlie and visiting the Dragon reserve. She told Harry that it was Charlie who had always read her bedtime stories - more like made up bedtime stories. He would start with the standard damsel in distress guarded in the tallest tower of a fierce castle by a fire breathing dragon. After that he would tell tales of the horribly misunderstood dragon who was only there to signal the Prince and make sure he got the right castle. He was also there for medical purposes in case anyone was hurt - he could send up a flare. Even in her youth Ginny had never been convinced by these theories, but she loved Charlie and his dragons all the same.

- - - -

"HARRY!" Ron bellowed in his ear.

"Huh? What?!" Harry asked back, suddenly aware that the train was almost to a complete stop.

"We're here mate. You sure you're okay? You've been really out of it."

"Yeah, just thinking about Christmas, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. Now come on and get changed. Hermione will be back from the bathroom in a minute," Ron said before leaning over his open trunk and finding some appropriate muggle trainers.

Harry likewise reached into his nearby backpack and pulled out some dark jeans and a Wasps t-shirt. He looked down at himself after the shirt was over his head. He was startled out of his musings as he heard Hermione's laughter from the doorway.

"Harry? How old is that shirt?" she asked gasping through her laugher. Harry couldn't blame her. He looked like he was wearing a child size extra small. The shirt was much too tight and didn't reach the top of his trousers. He blushed as he thought of how foolish he must look but realized he had no other clothes to wear.

"I got it this summer," Harry grumbled.

"Well, you're all grown up now. No wonder it doesn't fit," Fred patronized from the open doorway.

"Oh, shut it," Harry grumbled again and quickly put on his sweater and heavy Muggle coat. He pulled his trunk down from the top shelf and, casting a weary glance at his nearby friends, shrunk the trunk down to a manageable size and put it in his rucksack.

"Blimey Harry," Ron said with an open mouth. "I didn't know you could do that." Harry gulped nervously. He had tried really hard to keep his magical prowess from his friends, but despite his best efforts he was already gaining a reputation as a bit of a prodigy.

"Oh, er... Sirius taught me. Let's get off the train, huh?" Harry said hurriedly as he slung his bag over his shoulder, Beast's cage under his arm and preceded out the door.

Harry jumped down onto the platform and looked around at the surrounding students being greeted by their parents. For once in a long time, he didn't feel that hopeless pang of longing for his own family, his own happiness. He had that already. That feeling was amplified as Sirius came into view. He was about to run to his godfather and hug him when he saw a red blur from the corner of his eye just a moment before he was tackled by the small squealing girl.

"Harry! I thought you'd never get back," she gushed while still holding her friend. Harry couldn't help but close his eyes and savor the moment with Ginny in his arms. He was broken from his reverie as Fred and George sidled up next to him.

"How come we never-"

"- get greetings like that?" the twin said.

Ginny let go of Harry and stepped back as she folded her arms over her chest and in a very good imitation of her mother told them: "Those who write better letters, get better hugs."

"See, I told you I was her favorite," Harry told the Weasley boys with a cocky smile. With a flash of inspiration he got down on one knee in front of Ginny and in a split second had brandished his wand and with a quick 'Orchideous' thrust a bouquet of yellow daisies at Ginny. Ginny giggled, but whatever she was about to say was cut off by the arrival of Mrs. Weasley and Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he leapt at his godfather and was swallowed whole by a massive bear hug.

"Hey, Cub. Proposing to Miss Weasley already? You're a bit young, but if you're sure then-"

"Sirius!" Harry scolded as the bigger man set him back down.

"Oh, they know I'm kidding," Sirius laughed, "Anyway cub, what say we head into muggle London? Get you some new t-shirts. They've got to be getting a little small on you by now," Sirius told him.

At this Ron, Fred and George burst into laughter. Sirius merely chuckled at his godson's reddening face, and the Weasley women just looked confused.

The Weasleys weren't set to leave for a few days, and in the meantime Harry intended to spend as much time with Gin... and her brothers, of course.

- - - -

Harry side-along apparated with his godfather some ways up the hill from Little Hangleton. In the distance he could see the small little town, with its decrepit little houses and the people with their petty little lives. Okay, maybe he wasn't being fair to the innocent Muggles, but truth be told this was not exactly how he imagined spending his Christmas Eve.

"So, this way, right Cub?" Sirius asked as he surveyed the area.

"Yeah, just down the hill." The duo walked on in silence until Sirius, fed up with his godson's faulty disposition, broke in with perhaps the most inane comment he could think of.

"So, think it's going to rain?" His question was followed by a deafening clap of thunder, and moments later it was as though the very sky was falling. Harry was soaked to the bone in mere seconds, and on top of that he could feel small welts forming on the top of his head and shoulders from where the freezing rain was bruising his skull.

The fact that they had picked this busy, happy day for their Horcrux hunt seemed utterly ridiculous now. The theory had been that today was when most people were home and with their families, not out in the countryside to witness any extraordinary magical events happening in their sleepy town.

The rain - however useful it may be; for make no mistake, the bitter cold and rain would keep every sane man, woman, and child indoors as well as provide thunder to cover the noise and lightning to cover possible flashes of light. No, that was all very well and good for the mission, but it put Harry in a right sour mood.

The duo trudged forward through the rain until the house was in sight. From there Sirius and Harry began casting detection spells for any wards or traps that might be in their path. Harry didn't know the specifics of how Dumbledore retrieved the ring, but he was armed with the correct potion to counter the deadening curse that had afflicted his arm. They had both taken the potion just before coming tonight but were both armed with extra incase it became necessary.

Harry was surprised and not a little suspicious by the time they reached the house; they had encountered no trace of magic. Besides the ominous and obviously dark surroundings, there were no outward or even well hidden traces of magic. They spent double the time checking the door, but found it clean as well. Harry reached for the doorknob when Sirius grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Let me," Sirius said simply. Harry reluctantly nodded and moved out of the way. Sirius then slowly grabbed the handle and twisted; with a slight push the door was swinging inward and they viewed the dark, smelly inside of the Gaunt house. Harry and his godfather exchanged a look and then began casting more detection spells. After ten minutes with still no sign of danger, they took small quiet steps inside.

Harry was armed and ready for anything, infiri, nundu, dementers, even a boggart, but he had not prepared for nothing. Because that is exactly what they found. Nothing. After hours of fruitless searching they were no closer to finding the ring than they had been yesterday sitting in their cozy living room.

"I don't get it. Do we just not know enough detection charms?" Sirius asked, perplexed.

"We know them all - at least all that are in the school library."

"And the Black library," Sirius added. "Tell me again how Dumbledore knew about the cave and the blood sacrifice and the rope for the boat," Sirius asked wearily, as though he had asked this question many times before - which he had.

"He just did. He was Dumbledore - he just _knew._" Harry said frustratedly.

"Well, let's try that then," Sirius half yelled from frustration.

"Oh, you want us to just be Dumbledore? Okay, Lemon drop, Mars Bars, Nitwit Tweek," Harry said scathingly. There was silence for a moment in the dark and dank cabin before Sirius burt out in hysterical laughter.

"Oh, shut up, it's not that funny," Harry said half-heartedly as a small smile spread across his own face.

After their good laugh the two set back to work. Harry started to think about how exactly Dumbledore had felt the magic, so he decided it wouldn't hurt anything to try. He put his wand away and began to touch the wall with his fingertips. He closed his eyes and moved slowly along the side of the room. When he reached a corner and still had not felt anything he gritted his teeth and tried to relax and keep trying. He went slowly and tripped more than once, but his diligence paid off when he reached the fireplace. The air felt thick somehow, heavy. It felt even more humid than the already humid air of the house. He continued to feel around without opening his eyes. Below the mantle he found one brick that seemed to be the center, and he finally opened his eyes. He turned to call for Sirius, but when he faced away he saw his godfather frozen in astonishment as he watched. Harry would have blushed if he had registered the awe on his godfather's face, but in the dim light he missed it.

"This one, Padfoot," Harry said barely above a whisper. Sirius came up to stand by the brick and in one swift movement drew his wand across his palm and pressed it to the face of the brick. It didn't move. It didn't glow. Sirius harumphed lightly and took a step back. Harry in a sudden rush of inspiration tried Parseltongue.

"ss Open ss," after a moment of nothing Harry tried again... and again and again. He tried every variation of open as well as praising the cunning and brilliance of Salazar Slytherin and Voldamort to the high heavens and back. After some time Harry gave up and looked back to Sirius. Sirius was obviously too engrossed in thinking about the brick to be weary of Harry's talent, for though he knew of Harry's Parseltongue, he was always a little creeped out by it.

For a little over an hour the two discussed options, trying to think of a way past. It was almost midnight when Sirius had his own rush of brilliance and stood to position himself right in front of the brick. With complete conviction and faith in what was about to happen, Sirius thrust his hand right at the brick, and much to Harry's astonishment, his hand went right through.

"Aha!" he yelled triumphantly. He then withdrew the small black and silver ring and gently held it in his hand. "Do you think I should put it on?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, but take another dose of the potion. The book said it lasted six hours, but I don't want to take any chances," Harry told him with a cautious smile. Sirius did as directed and then slowly put the ring onto his right middle finger. There was a loud hiss and some smoke coming from his hand for a moment but then nothing.

They had done it! Ironically the hardest thing about the task of getting the ring was that there was no obstacle; it was so easy that Harry and Sirius' own imagination had invented horrible prospects and 'what ifs' which were in fact more horrible that what was actually there. Not counting, of course, the life threatening curse that took effect once the ring was on a finger.

All the same, they were triumphant. One more Horcrux down and four more to go. But for now all there was to think about was a long, hot shower, a good rest and in the morning PRESENTS!

(AN:

NEXT UPDATE SOON...ish!

Hello all. Special thanks to Nyxelestia, Nightwing 509, Jaylay, Pinkfreak411, hpnut1, Silverwarrior, buffalo1fromSalem, bandgsecrtiyaw, Sylkie, Mina Jacobs, Kehlencrow, PSTurner, rosamoon27, im100HPGWandRWHG, Emerald and Topaz Eyes, EriEka127, Dragon Weaver, Ingonnadie, Innortal, Eelven Girl, DragonFlySky, Pleione, Magiquill9, AiSard, Vyperr,.-R.i.ku-Y.u.na-. (b.t.w. that is the strangest name I've seen on FF(dot)net in a while), Dragon Huntress,Obsessive Child

Especially...

Dragon Ranger (I was especially happy to get your review. 8 Chapters into the real thing and you take a break to read my humble writings. Thanks.) ,

King of Vaypouria- 8 hours? Thats kind of amazing. Wow.

angushH- Thanks so much for your comments. I put a lot of thought into how powerful Harry would be, and I'm glad you saw that. Keep reading!

Godentine- I hope I answered all your questions.

So a lot of people asked about how DH spoilers and facts would play into my story. I'm keeping my Horcruxs and everything I've outlined so far. I am not going back into earlier chapters to rewrite anything. BUT I will from time to time incorporate broader magical themes or facts we learn. Like... HA! yeah right, I'm not giving anything away. But admit it, you totally fell for that. No, you'll just have to tune in next time and see what I do next.

The next update Ginny, Sirius, Christmas and more. Plus it won't take nearly as long as this one.

That's all.

Cheers,

Mac.)


	14. Hard to See

Center of the Circle

MarauderMac.

All creative thoughts and ideas are credited to Ms. J.K.R.

Ch. 14 Hard to See

"Harry?"

"Uh-huh?" Harry asked without looking up from his calculations on the parchment before him. The myths he had found on the ancient Druid circle were fascinating, but there was no way they were real... were they?

"Harry," Ginny asked again with a slightly more pleading tone in her voice that got Harry's attention. He looked up and saw his beautiful wife standing in the doorway of the second bedroom turned library/office in the tent they currently lived in.

"Gin, is something wrong?"

"No, well no, not really. I think-- no, I know I'm happy, but I'm not sure about you. Well, I think you'll be happy, but it'll be hard-- not that hard is bad. What I mean is that I think you'll be excited, but it's complicated and-"

"Ginny," Harry interrupted with a smile. "I don't actually have any idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, right." Ginny then looked down at her shoes and shifted from the doorway to sitting on the edge of the desk Harry sat behind. "I-- I was late."

"Where were you going?" Harry asked her confusedly. Ginny couldn't help but smile a little at her husband.

"No, not late... _late._ Like late late," she explained to her hopelessly clueless husband.

"Late? Oh." There was a long pause as Harry simply sat with his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows up into his hairline staring directly to her stomach. Ginny gave him a moment to think about it, but after it became clear that she would get no reaction from him she decided to plow on.

"So I made the potion to check and I.. I'm--"

"Pregnant," Harry said quietly.

"Yes. That."

"Wow."

"Um... good wow? Because I know we talked about waiting until the war was over and about the other thing, but Hermione said once that the contraceptive potion is only 98 percent effective. What are you thinking about?" she babbled nervously. Harry looked into her eyes and saw the beginning of large hot tears just waiting to roll down her freckled cheeks. The sight of her almost in tears flipped a switch in Harry, and suddenly all the worry and the doubt that had been festering since before the first time he and Ginny had slept together completely melted away.

For a kid raised like Harry, children of your own was a frightening and wonderful prospect. To Harry, the opportunity to give the kid or kids everything he never had was tempting, but the fear that he would screw them up, just like he almost was, terrified him. Somehow, though, looking into Ginny's big worried eyes, Harry knew he'd be okay. And even though the world was at war, and people all around him were fighting and dying, Harry couldn't help but think that this child would be a little ray of sunshine in the darkness that enveloped the Wizarding world.

Harry couldn't help the smile that split his face in two, and looking into his wife's eyes he could see how relieved she was. Instead of speaking, Harry leaned in from his chair and lifted the hem of his wife's shirt. He rested his chin on her thigh and spoke directly to her belly.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Ginny's stomach began to shake as giggles overtook her.

"Harry, come on."

"Shh, Ginny," he told her seriously before turning back to her belly. "I'm Harry, by the way. I'm your dad. And that was Ginny; she's your mum. She's pretty cool; I think you'll like her. I know I'm pretty fond of her."

"Your Daddy is very silly, little one," Ginny said to her stomach as well.

"I am a little silly. Oh, it's going to be so great when you're young. You're going to think I am so cool, but once you turn 15 you're going to hate it. I'll embarrass you in front of all the girls you bring home and tell stories about running around the house naked."

"No, I won't let him. Also you might be a girl... in which case it would be boys."

"Unless you're a lesbian," Harry added quite seriously.

"Yes, unless you are a lesbian," Ginny conceded with a smile.

"So whoever you bring home as a date-- girl, boy, muggle, hermaphrodite, barn animal--"

"HARRY! Our child will not date barn animals, and what in the world is a hermaphrodite?"

"It's when you're born with both girl and boy parts on the inside."

"What?! You made that up. Don't worry, little one-- he just made that up."

"Kiddo, I am not making it up."

"Harry, Sirius is trying to wake you up," Ginny told him suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised. This isn't how it happened. Sirius was dead; they lived in a tent that they moved every week. Next Harry was going to kiss her stomach and then they would... right there on his desk...

"You fell asleep on the couch, and he's shaking your shoulder."

"How--"

"HARRY!" a loud, obnoxious voice rang in Harry's ear.

"WHAT? What? What's going on?"

"Just me, kiddo. You fell asleep on the couch. That and you've got mail."

"Right. Asleep. Merlin, that was a weird dream."

"Yeah, what's a hermaphrodite by the way?"

"Oh, it's another term for godfather," Harry said flatly.

"Oh, never heard it before. Anyway, you've got mail from Romania. I think it's from Ginny."

"Ginny? Really?" Harry asked, instantly awake and excited. His godfather-- or the hermaphrodite as Harry now privately called him-- laughed and got up to fix the coffee while Harry followed him in and found a square package sitting on the kitchen table.

"So what was your dream about?" Sirius asked before Harry could open the package.

"Oh, um..." Harry said slowly trying to think of something less personal than what really happened that day on his desk.

"One of those dreams. I get it," Sirius said with a slight chuckle.

"It was... not," Harry told him unconvincingly. Sirius just laughed harder. "It was when she told me she was pregnant."

"She... she was pregnant? When?"

"Just a few months before I came back. She was just showing when she died." Harry gave a small laugh and smiled sadly at the memory of his beautiful wife. "She was self-conscious. She was always so petite, and once she began to put on weight she kept telling me she was gross and going on and on about her fat ankles. Women, huh? That is just about the strangest thing to be self-conscious about."

Sirius didn't say a word. How could he? He had never been married, never had a girlfriend for more that a few months, and there sat his 11 year-old godson talking about his pregnant wife. It was times like these that Sirius felt like the child. Times like these he wished even more for James to be there to know just what to say to Harry to make it okay. To make losing everyone and everything you love okay.

"So, why don't I open my present, huh?" Harry said after waking from his memories. He slowly ripped open the card and read aloud to his Godfather.

_"Dear Harry,_

_Romania is excellent! It's so cool here. I've never left England before and Romania is so different. I've seen lots of different kinds of dragons, but we're not aloud very close to them. We're coming home in a few days so I'll owl you then, but I wanted to send you your present. It's from Ron and me, but I picked it out-- don't tell him I told you that. Have fun and see you in a few days._

_Ginny" _

"Well, what did she send you?" Sirius asked between sips of coffee. Harry ripped open the paper to find a small box with another, smaller card on top. He opened the card first and read aloud again.

_"I found this in one of the little shops in town. Don't worry, no animals were harmed for the making of this snitch."_

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, looking to Sirius.

"Well, it could be... I have no idea-- just open the thing."

"So pushy in the morning," Harry grumbled as he finally lifted the top off the box. A small, green, leather snitch zoomed out of the box and spread its leathery bat-like wings.

"Wow, that is so cool."

"You can't have it Sirius," Harry said quickly.

"What? I wasn't--"

"Yes you were. But you're right; this is awesome."

"You should write her a thank you and an apology letter," Sirius said as he took another sip of coffee.

"For..."

"Your crappy gift."

"My gift was great! You don't know anything," Harry said defensively. The worry over what to get Ginny had been slowly wearing on Harry for almost a month. He would think of plenty of things he would like to get Ginny, but unfortunately most of them weren't really appropriate for an 11 year-old to get a 10 year-old. Sirius had been as unhelpful as was imaginable. Diamond necklaces, Caribbean vacations and large jungle cats for pets may have been okay one day, but that day was not today. Instead he had settled on a simple gold charm bracelet with exactly one charm-- a snitch.

"It'll blend in with the grass and be really hard to see," Sirius said from his chair.

"I know; it'll be great," Harry said enthusiastically.

"You're the only person to _ever_ complain about the snitch being to easy to see."

"I never said that, but when I'm by myself there's less competition."

"True, I guess. Still," Sirius said as he refilled his coffee. "You going to write her?"

"I don't know; when are they going to get back from Romania?"

"Well--"

"Harry! Sirius!" came a call from the other room. Harry immediately knew someone was calling through the floo, and if that voice was who he thought it was then fate really was a funny friend.

"Ginny!" Harry said as he skidded to a halt in front of her floating head.

"Hey Harry, can I come over and hang out?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Five minutes," she said quickly and pulled her head out with one last smile to her best friend.

"Ginny'll be here in five minutes; I'm going to change," Harry yelled as he ran up the stairs to his room. Harry had just pulled a jumper over his head when he heard feet running up the stairs and finally someone knocking on his bedroom door.

Instead of answering he took the few steps to the door and pulled it open.

"Eeee!" Ginny said in a high-pitched squeal as she enveloped Harry in a hug. "I love my present! It's so pretty-- and you'll never guess what Charlie gave me."

"No, I'll never guess," Harry told her with a huge smile on his face.

"No, come on. Try!"

"A baby elephant."

"No."

"Your own Quidditch team."

"No!"

"A dragon charm for your bracelet."

"N-yes! How'd you know?" she asked, astounded.

"I wrote your dad to tell him what I was getting you, and he wrote back saying Charlie might get you something for it too. And to check if that was okay."

"Wow, you're so organized."

"Wisdom with age, my friend," Harry told her with a smile. They talked for an hour or so sitting up on his bed. They had exchanged letters all semester, but it wasn't the same, so Harry ended up

telling all his stories all over again. They were sitting against the headboard side by side laughing and giggling when Harry suddenly had to tell her how much he missed her.

"I sure have missed you, Gin. Best friends are hard to come by." She smiled and blushed at his statement, but as a true sign to how much she had changed she reciprocated.

"Yeah, next year will be so great, though we won't have class together."

"Eh, classes are overrated-- that's not what school is about anyway; it's about your older best friend helping you with all your home--"

"Is that true?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Ron! Hey, when did you get here?" Harry said happily.

"Is she your best friend?" Ron asked with a surprising amount of sadness in his voice.

"I... well--" Harry stuttered and looked at Ginny. He was half expecting her to be looking up at him imploringly or even hurt that he hadn't said 'YES!' immediately, but instead she was just looking at her brother.

"Don't answer that, Harry. You don't have to pick favorites or rank your friends. That's unfair."

"I... I--" Ron seemed at a loss for words, so he just stood there looking at his best friend and apparently his best friend's best friend. They kind of matched, he thought. They were both petite and thin with strong features and pale skin, bright eyes and the same joy and laughter when they were together. The realization that he would always be second best of the Weasley clan to Harry was a hard pill to swallow, so instead of sticking around he just fled.

"Ron!"

"What is going on here?" Sirius said from door. Without moving the three left in the room heard the floo activate and knew Ron had left.

"Harry?" Sirius asked quietly.

"He-- he just--"

"I should go after him. See you, Harry. Thanks for my Christmas present."

"Oh, okay-- and thanks for mine. You can come over before I have to go to school and race me to it, if you like," Harry said hopefully.

"Okay," she said with a smile before leaving down the stairs and out the fireplace. Sirius and Harry stood in silence for several long minutes before Sirius finally broke the silence.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know; I think Ron's mad at me. Little early for this timeline, though."

z

- - - - -

The rest of Harry's break went relatively smoothly. Harry was convinced, though, that his friend had really gone crazy, or he had. Several days after their last encounter, Ginny and Ron came over for a little two on two quiddich out in the snow. Ron was his same old self. Attacking Harry with snowballs when he least expected it, playing chess, discouraging him and Ginny from any sort of book related activity or talk. He was the same old Ron that Harry knew and loved. This begged the question; had Ron gone mad or had he? Did Harry miss the conversation where they decided to just pretend the whole thing didn't happen? Ron and he were friends, close friends, but they were nowhere near the Gryffindor trio legendary status. They hung out and played games and did homework, but Harry couldn't imagine ever being closer to someone than he was with Ginny. It just wasn't possible.

He did feel bad for Ron. He was getting the short end of the deal; he just didn't know it yet. With time, though. Perhaps with time he would be able to tell his friends. Tell them that he loved them and fought for them. Tell them all the horrible ways they died and that the only reason he had befriended the 11-year-old versions of them was to try and recapture the magic of that old friendship. On second thought, he would absolutely without a doubt not be telling them.

- - - - -

Well, everyone, another chapter under my belt. Slow but stead wins...something. I forget. I've started the next chapter but from now on you can only expect chapters once a month. I'm sorry if that's too long a wait for you, so if it's any consolation I neglected my paper on Faulkner to post. On an unrelated note if any of you have written papers on Faulkner you'd like to share...

Anywho- my reviewers Writachicka, Kitsune-Hanayu-Hime, I.Am.A.Dreamer, killroy777, DemonOfShadow, Aria Dragoncrest, Feathertail1021, GinnysLove, Ton Tongue, Hello.I'mMarySue, Pleione, Bluebird-named-lulabell, hpnut1, Sylkie, Innortal, PSTurner, buffalo1fromSalem, Nightwing 509 and Priya Ashok thanks for the words of encouragement.

Turnlach- Beast is just going to be an enigma for now, sorry.

AngusH- Not being hopelessly boring and repeating the canon is pretty much my main goal. So thanks.

King of Vaypouria- Way to pull out obscure HP canon knowledge. I like Sinistra because I get to almost entirely make her up. We have very little idea of what she's like so that's fun.

Kehlencrow- I interpreted the cracking of the stone as more of a result of de-horcruxing the thing and not of the actual retrieval. THink about it- if Tommy wanted to get at the thing he had to be able to fast (the boat). And if to get this thing you had to damage it would be totally illogical.

Silver Warrior- I agree. DH wraps up the horcrux's and hallows so nicely that I couldn't hope to improve. The very premise of my story is that everything goes horribly wrong- hence the time travel.

Anyway I want to thank all my awesome reviewer. I'm waiting to hit that awesome 300 mark. Maybe this chapter. Everyone who loves HP, super long fics, and me should subscribe to my C2. 100,000 Sixth, Seventh and AU Harry Potter. With a snappy name like that how can you afford not to?

Cheers,

Mac


End file.
